To Protect and Serve
by Coachkimm
Summary: It's got love, drama, pain and Ashley with handcuffs. Ashley tries to help Spencer overcome an abusive spouse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

So I thought I might try for a full fanfic. Here is what I have so far. Let me

know what you think. Thanks for taking the time to get this far. I hope you give

this a chance.

Disclaimer= I own nothing all characters belong to Tom Lynch. A/N As I am not

from California I will be taking some liberties with the domestic violence laws.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen it is my pleasure to introduce the graduates of Academy Class 651. They will all make fine officers for this great city of Los Angeles" announced Chief Faddis.

Ashley couldn't believe it she finally made it through the academy. It was a long hard road and one that her family thought she would never take in a million years.

Nobody would have ever looked at Ashley Davies and think yeah she is going to be a cop. The closest they thought that she would get would be on the other side of the bars. Ashley could have done anything that she wanted.

She was beautiful and musically talented, so could make her living either modeling or singing. After graduation from high school Ashley was not certain what she wanted to do with her life.

She knew she wanted to make a difference but she didn't know how. Walking along the beach one night is what changed her life. As she watched the scene unfold in front of her she was frozen.

She could not comprehend what she was witnessing. There in front of her a was man beating a women and all anybody did was just stand and watch. Ashley later learned from the newspaper that the man and women were married and he had been abusive with her for the past five years.

Ashley went into the Police Academy because she wanted to be the one that could help these battered and bruised women, she wanted to make a difference in their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley has been working the streets for about a year now. She got to know her partner really well; Aiden Dennison has been with the force for almost three

years and loves every single minute of it. This is what he has always wanted to do.

"So Ash" asked Aiden "you know we have been partners for a year now and I

still really don't know anything about you. I know that your dad was the famous

Raife Davies and that you have a half sister Kyla but what else do you do when your not making that uniform look hot?"

Yes every since Aiden and Ashley have been partners he has hit on her, most of the time Ashley just ignores him, every couple of months though Aiden will break down and ask Ashley out. Ashley has refused every single time though. Not just because they are partners but because of the one little secret, that Ashley has yet to tell anyone on the force just yet.

Not that she is afraid to, Ashley is just a very private person. She has been burned one to many times before, so she really takes her time to get to know someone before she really lets them in. The one thing that Ashley has yet to share with Aiden is, that he defiantly is so not her type. So what is her type if isn't a 6'1 well built athletic male. Well that last word there hits the hammer on the head Male. Ashley is gay, and had realized this while she was in high school.

Flashback to 10 years ago

Ashley is sitting at a table in the quad when her best friend Madison comes over and sits down across from her.

Madison: Hey girl what's going on with you have been really down lately?

Ashley: I've just had a lot of things on my mind Madison.

Madison: Did you and George get into another fight? You guys always seem to be fighting lately.

Ashley: Well that is part of it. I really think I just need to break up with him; I don't love him like that any more.

Madison: What are you talking about you guys are the "IT" couple you have to go

out with him. You know that slut Sherry would be all over him in a heart beat if she found out that you were even thinking about leaving George.

Ashley: I know Madison but I want to be happy and I'm just not happy with George

any longer. He isn't what I'm looking for.

Madison: Then what the hell are you looking for? The way most girls see it is that George is one hell of a catch.

Ashley: You wouldn't understand, and I really don't feel like talking to you any longer about this.

With that Ashley grabs her stuff and heads to class. Later that evening Ashley

is up in her room at home when she hears a knock on the door.

Madison: Ash can I come in and talk to you please?

Ashley: Sure why not! my day has been great so far and that talk we had at lunch was just so fucking fantastic that I can't wait for another one.

Madison: Look Ashley I'm sorry, I can see that something is really bothering you

besides George so please talk to me. We've been best friends since grade school.

When you are hurt and sad so am I, please talk to me I love you and nothing can change that.

Ashley just stares at Madison for a minute and then slowly tears begin to form in her eyes. Madison then wraps Ashley in her arms trying to soothe the now bawling Ashley.

After 30 or so minutes, Ashley finally pulls back from Madison and wipes the remaining tears from her eyes.

Ashley: Madison I really hope you mean what you said because I'm really afraid, and I need your help to get me through this. I'm not sure I can make it on my own.

Madison: What is it Ashley, please just tell me.

Ashley: Madison well I ah itthinkilikegirls.

Madison: Okay Ash one more time please maybe a little bit slower.

Ashley: I said I think I like girls (Ashley quickly ducks her head)

Madison: Oh honey is that what this is all about? You think because your gay I'm

not going to want to be your friend? Why would you think that? I told you that no matter what that I love you and that won't change just because you like girls. Shit that is even better for me that you do; now I won't have to compete with your sexy ass!

Ashley: (with a large smile on her face) I am pretty sexy aren't I?


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley slowly smiles at the memory of Madison's reaction. "So what do you think Ash?" Shit Aiden is talking to me I guess I should be paying attention.

"Sorry Aid what was that?" Ashley asked

"Oh I was just wondering if you wanted to hit this new club down the street after our shift. My Brother and Sister-in-law are going to be there so you should call up your sister and have her meet us there also" said Aiden

"I don't know Aiden I'll think about it" She responded.

In a very high pitched yelled Aiden replied "Sweet."

After hearing Aiden talking all night about this club Ashley caves in and calls

her sister to meet her there. At the club Ashley is just sitting at a table with

everyone not really paying attention to the conversation around her. Next thing

Ashley knows she is being pulled out of her seat and arms are wrapping around

her.

She started to push the person away until a very familiar smell hit her. Then she heard the voice. "Madison what the hell are you doing back in town?"

"I got back into town last night. I ran into Kyla at the store and she told me that she was meeting you here tonight and I know I just had to be here." Madison tells her friend.

Ashley then introduces Madison to everyone, and then Madison sits across from Ashley and next to Aiden. Ashley and Madison were catching up with each other it had been awhile since they had seen each other. It was during this time that Madison let something slip.

Ashley eyes got as big as saucers and she looked towards Aiden to see if he had heard what Madison just asked.

"Wait a second Madison did I just hear you correctly, and ask Ashley if she had found a new woman to date yet" asked Aiden.

Madison puts her head down in shame she had totally forgotten that Ashley was not yet out at work. She slowly looks up to see how Ashley is taking this, and finds that the she is no longer there. Madison excuses herself from the table to go in search of her best friend. Madison spots Ashley at the bar and slowly makes her way to the very pissed off brunette.

"Ashley I am so very sorry! I just got carried away since it's been like forever since I've seen you and I just wanted to catch up so badly that it truly just slipped my mind. Can you please forgive me?" Madison asked.

Ashley slowly turns to face Madison. "Madison you know that I can't stay mad at you for long, but just give me a couple of minutes to digest what just happened back there. That was not the way I had planned on letting Aiden know that I'm gay so please just go back to the table and let me think here for a minute."

Madison makes her was back to the table and as she goes to sit down Aiden gets up. Before he can get far Madison grabs his arm "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I need to go find Ashley and figure out what the hell just happened" Snarled Aiden.

Madison just gripped his arm tighter "Aiden please just let her be. I've been best friends with her forever; she needs some time to wrap her head around this. She is really pissed off at me, but she would not hesitate to take your head off if you go storming over there now and demanding answers. When she is ready to talk she will come back and have that discussion with you"

Aiden sits down and replies "Fine I just don't understand why she didn't tell me sooner. I mean my god, I've been asking her out for months. At least now I know why she kept during me down but that still doesn't explain why she kept this from me. I don't care but I'm her partner we have to trust each other or one of us is going to get hurt"

Madison looks up at Aiden and says "Ashley has a really hard time coming out to new people; she had a really bad time in high school when she first came out and ever since then it has been hard for her. She didn't even tell her own sister until they had known each other for like two years"

"Okay I'll wait until she has cooled down, but I'm still pissed also that she didn't trust me with this" said Aiden.

About twenty minutes later Ashley returns to the table and asked if she could speak to Aiden outside in the parking lot for a moment. Aiden gets up and follows Ashley outside. For a minute they just glare at each other.

Ashley finally breaks the silence "Aiden I'm sorry I never planned on you finding out this way, but I swear I was going to tell you but I just couldn't figure out how.

What was I suppose to say hey Dennison stop hitting on me I'm not into guys? I know its lame and that I should have told you right away but I was just scared of how you would react"

Aiden takes a deep breathe and looks at Ashley before replying "You know what Davies when did I ever give you the feeling that I would not accept you for you? This really pisses me off. You're my partner and my life depends on you being there for me. You also have to trust me with your life, so why did you ever think this would bother me?"

"Look Aiden I don't know what else to say besides sorry, I fucked up and I hope you won't let this affect us working together" Ashley said.

Once again Aiden just looks at Ashley and gets this grin on his face. "Well shit, now I at least know why you would never go out with me. I'll let this slide this one time Ash but please don't feel you have to hide anything from me. We have worked together a year and I don't want to have to break in a new partner"

Ashley looks at Aiden and wraps him in a big bear hug as she is pulling away she tells him that this will never happen again. Ashley and Aiden re-enter the club with their arms wrapped around each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. It means a lot that you are taking your time to read this.**

_**Hey everyone sorry this is a short one. I live in the land of rain but it decided to snow and we are always so unprepared for it. Needless to say I was leaving my office tonight they had cleared the snow from the sidewalk but did not put anything down for the ice. So yep you guessed it I fell on my air. Not once but twice and managed to hurt both my wrists. I'm also still recovering from having elbow surgery a few months ago. So I'm hurting but did now when I would be able to get back to this but I wanted to give you something. I'm not really sure about this chapter but here you go. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

On the same day that Ashley was graduating from the Police Academy. In Ohio a young couple was getting engaged. Tom a handsome 21 year old was down on one knee in front of his high school and college sweetheart.

"Spencer I want you to know that I love you. Would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Spencer was shocked she knew that Tom loved her but she was not so sure how she felt. Spencer's mom Paula started to scream in joy that her little girl was finally going to have her fairy tale wedding.

Spencer had always thought that her mom loved Tom more then she did but just chalked it up to wanting Spencer to be happy. Spencer loved Tom but she was not certain she was in love with him. There always seemed to be something missing.

Needless to say Spencer and Tom got married three months later. Two months later Tom was offered his dream job in LA, so the couple packed up and moved from Ohio. Spencer took the move very hard. She was very close with her family. Luckily for her, Clay her adopted brother was going to transfer to UCLA to finish his Masters Degree.

Spencer slowly learned her way around LA and started making friends. She also found a job that she loved, and a new group of friends to spend time with. It turns out that Tom's dream job was very stressful, and with long hours. After putting in 12-15 hour days Tom would come home tired and stressed. He would also almost always start a fight with Spencer about something small.

Some months later, after meeting some of the guys after work down at the bar, Tom comes home drunk. Not only is Tom very drunk but he is angry. He has been working on a very important project and a coworker had taken all the credit. Tom had not called to let Spencer know that he was going to be late.

He had always been very good about calling and letting Spencer know when he was going to be late. Spencer began to worry and had called Tony several times during the night only to get his voice mail. When Tom made it home close to one in the morning, and Spencer met him at the door with a concerned look on her face. Asking what had happened and where he had been for so long.

It took 1.2 seconds for Spencer's life to change forever that night. For as soon as Spencer got the last word out of her mouth, Tom had backhanded her sending her into the wall. Spencer was so shocked she didn't see the next hit coming. Spencer started crying and this only angered Tom even more.

He then started picking up things from around their home and throwing them at Spencer. Just when Spencer thought he was done he went back and started to hit Spencer again. This went on for about five minutes when Tom yelled at her to clean up the house from the mess she just made. Leaning against the wall in pain and gasping for air Spencer was still trying to process what just happened.

This continued all throughout their first year of marriage. Work was not going well for Tom. For some reason he always felt better after beating Spencer. He was not proud of himself for beating his wife, but it was the only thing that made him feel like a man.

Everyday at work he was beginning to feel more and more like a loser. Everyone was being promoted but him and he did just as much work as everybody else. At least when he got home he had someone to boss and push around.

Tom became smart about the abuse and found that he could only hit Spencer where it would not show or else questions would be asked. Spencer had made several visits to the ER during this time. The thing that amazed her is that it was always Tom that took her to the ER. Once he would sober up and realize what he did. This didn't happen every night and Tom would always beg for forgiveness afterwards.

One day after one of her beatings Spencer was meeting Clay for lunch and needed to dress carefully. She did not want Clay to see the black eye and bruises from what had happened the night before.

When Spencer arrived and the restaurant Clay noticed how slowly Spencer was moving, she also had on a lot more make up then usual and a big pair of sunglasses. "Hi Sis what's up with all the make up and the shades" asked Clay while standing up to hug his sister. Spencer stepped into her brothers loving arms and tried to hide the pain she received from them instead of the comfort she was looking for.

Clay noticed the odd behavior but didn't say anything. He knew that if something was wrong with Spencer would let him know, so instead of pushing for answers he pretended just like Spencer that nothing was wrong, and dropped the subject of the make up and glasses that she refused to take off all during lunch.

Later that night after Tom came home and dinner was not on the table Tom once again started hitting Spencer. Spencer called Clay in tears but would not tell Clay what was wrong. He did the best he could to console his sister over the phone and soon he heard that she had cried herself to sleep.

The next morning still concerned for his sister he decided to approach Tom to see if he knew what was wrong with his little sister. Little did he know that going to his brother-in-law could have been a fatal mistake for his sister?


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for the reviews they make me smile. If you knew me you would know that I really don't smile much. I'm not sure if Ashley will make it into this chapter if not she will appear in the next one. **

Clay was not certain how to approach Tom. He was not even sure if Tom could help him. All that Clay knew was that something was wrong with Spencer and he wanted to help. Clay called Tom and they agreed to meet after Tom got out of work at the bar around the corner. Clay sat waiting for Tom and wondered if he was doing the right thing going behind Spencer's back like this but if he couldn't get Spencer to talk to him he really hoped that Tom could help. Tom finally arrived and took a seat across from Clay. "So Clay what can I help you with?" asked Tom. Clay just took a deep breathe and just looked at his brother-in-law. "Tom I really need your help and I hope that you can help me" started Clay "It's about Spencer. She has been acting really strange lately." "What do you mean Clay? Spence seems fine to me" Tom states. "Tom, Spencer called me late last night. She was crying and would not stop. No matter what I said she just cried. When I asked about you she became hysterical. After about an hour of me telling her that I love her and everything was going to be okay she finally feel asleep. I'm scared about what could be wrong. It was like Spencer is afraid of something" Clay looked at Tom and saw that he became very red almost as if he was angry. Tom was trying to control his temper and thinks damn it Spencer what the fuck have you done? You just had to run to Clay like he can save you!Tom finally calm enough answers Clay. "As far as I know Clay everything is fine. I've been working late trying to get a promotion so maybe Spencer is just missing me" Clay looked into his brother-in-laws eyes and didn't believe a word that he told him. Clay decides to drop it for now. He and Tom stay at the bar for another hour or so watching a basketball game on T.V. during this time Clay also noticed how many beers Tom had. They decided to call it a night and both head out the door. "Hey Tom let Spencer know that if she needs anything to give me a call" say Glen. Under his breathe Tom says "Not a chance in hell I'm letting Spencer call you" Little did Tom know that he stated that just a little too loud and Clay had heard him.

Clay decided to follow Tom home hoping that maybe he could spy on the couple and figure out what is going on. He knows that if Spencer caught him he would be in big trouble but he couldn't help it. Something was going on and he was going to find out. Tom gets home and stumbles through the front door and screaming for Spencer. Spencer hearing the tone in Tom's voice is scared. Spencer calls that she is in the kitchen getting dinner ready. Tom heads to the kitchen while outside Clay is sneaking around to the back of the house. "So Spencer I just had a nice heart to heart talk with your brother" says Tom. Spencer has a look of fear in her eyes. "Why did were you talking to Clay?" She asked. "While it appears that when I was done with you the other night and sleeping that you called him and wouldn't stop bawling into the phone. He was just telling me how pathetic he thought you were for that" Tom spit out. "What the fuck Spencer why did you call him?" Spencer is slowly cowering away from Tom weakly says "I'm sorry Tom I didn't mean too." The next thing Clay hears is dishes being broken and what sounds like somebody being slapped or hit and then Spencer is screaming. Clay is now certain that Tom just hit Spencer. He rushes into the house from the back door to see just what the hell was going on. Once inside he saw I broken plate on the floor and Spencer crying with Tom standing over her. Clay pushes Tom away "What the hell are you doing to my sister" Clay punches Tom and was about to punch him again when Spencer stops him. "Clay its okay I just dropped the plate" pleads Spencer. "That bullshit Spencer I heard him slap you" He says. "No Clay you heard wrong Tom didn't slap me we were talking about the movie that we both forgot to return and I slapped it down on the counter I promise that is what you heard." Clay stands there was a shocked look on his face glaring at Tom. Tom wipes the blood from his nose and says "look Clay I love Spencer and would never do anything to hurt her." Clay doesn't really believe what he his hearing but he looks at Spencer's face to see if she had a slap mark on her and she didn't. Clay was uncertain what to believe. If Spencer says that Tom didn't hit her he has to believe her she would never lie about something like that. "Tom I'm sorry for hitting you I was just scared for Spencer I hope you understand" Clay explains. "Clay I completely understand that you want to protect your sister I probably would have done the same thing in your place" Tom extends his hand for Clay to shake to show no hard feelings. Later that night after Clay left the house. Tom grabs Spencer by the arm. "I never want to hear that you have gone to him again about what happens in this house. Do you understand me?" he said. Spencer shakes her had yes. Tom releases her arm and says that he is going back to the bar because he can't stand to look at her ugly face right now. Two hours later a very drunk Tom comes back home. "Spencer where the fuck are you? I'm going show you how to keep your fucking mouth shut." Spencer was asleep in bed but when she hears Tom she jumps up and hides in the closet hoping to by a little bit of time. This time though Spencer grabbed the phone and as Tom was storming around the house she was calling 911. "911 what is your emergency?" says the operator "Please help me my husband just came home drunk again and I know he is going to try to hurt me" Spencer cries into the phone. "Okay Ma'am we will get some help on the way to you just stay on the line with me" Spencer was not able to hear what the operator just said as Tom pulled her out of the closest and started hitting her. The 911 operator was able to hear Spencer in scream from the pain of Tom's fists hitting her over and over again. Tom picked up Spencer and shoves her into the wall. He pushed her so hard that her head made a hole in it. Spencer was unconscious before she crumbled to the floor. Blood was running down Spencer's face as she lay on the floor like a rag doll. Tom just stands there and stares at her. The operator, who was able to hear almost everything that was going on, felt helpless and called for the status of both the police and paramedics that they had called to the scene. "You see what happens bitch when you try to get other people involved in our business. Maybe next time you will think twice before you go running to your brother. Who can't even help you. Look at you, your just weak and pathetic" yells Tom at Spencer's motionless body. Finally he walks over to the bed and passes out.

_**Well here you go hope you liked it. I'm not sure how I feel about it. **_

**A/N: When I was in high school I volunteered for the police department. There was a case where a couple got into a fight and the neighbor thought they heard the women get hit but it turns out that it was just her slamming down the video cassette that her husband had forgot to return. That's where I got my idea for what Clay overheard.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone thanks again for all the review. I just want to say that in no way to I approve of what is happening to Spencer. I am just trying to show the cycle of violence. A few people mentioned that it was very hard to read the last chapter because of spacing or lack there of. I will try to correct that with this chapter. Also incase this is my last update before the holidays I just wanted to wish everyone a very happy holiday season.**

Ashley and Aiden had just started their shift and finishing up inspecting their patrol car when they got the first call of the night. "Seven Robert Ten" (7R10) Ashley hears from the dispatcher. "7R10 go ahead" calls Aiden. "7R10 we just got a dropped 911 call involving a domestic dispute at 1325 W Bell St. We were able to hear screaming in the back ground. Please respond code 1" (lights and sirens). "7R10 responding to 1325 W Bell St code 1 over" replies Aiden.

Ashley hits the lights and sirens. "Damn Aiden this is the one call that I always hate because we never know what we are going to walk into" Ashley says. "Just relax Davies I got your back just remember to stay alert and don't leave my eye sight and I won't leave yours. At least until we either know what is going on or we have someone contained" Aiden calmly states. Within five minutes of the call they arrived at the house.

The pair gets out of the patrol car and slowly approaches the front door. Aiden knocks on the door and announces their presence at the door. They get no response. Aiden then takes his flashlights and bangs on the door. The banging was enough noise to wake Tom out of his drunken sleep. Tom slowly makes his way to the door and opens it. His eyes go wide as he sees the two police officers at his door.

This did not go unnoticed by either Ashley or Aiden. "Sir is there anyone else in the house?" asked Ashley. Tom just looks at her and replies "who the hell are you guys and what do you want" Aiden slowly places his foot just inside the door by the frame so that if Tom decides to try to slam the door he would not be able to. "Sir my name is Officer Dennison and this is Officer Davies and we are with the LAPD. We received a 911 call from this residence so once again is there anyone else in the house?" Tom replies that there is no one else in the house.

Just then both Ashley and Aiden heard a load moan from the back of the house. Tom went to slam the door but was unable to because of Aiden's foot. Aiden pushes the door back open and in Tom's physical state he was knocked to the ground. "Davies go search the house while I contain this dumbass." Ashley slow enters the house with her gun drawn at her side. Once again Ashley hears someone else in the house and quickly continues her search.

Ashley takes one step into the master bedroom and sees her. "Dispatch this is 7R10 we need any aid unit to my location I have a female who is lying motionless on the ground with a weak pulse and head trauma over" Ashley calls over the radio "7R10 the E.T.A. of the aid unit is one minute what is your status please over." "Dispatch please stand by for our status" Ashley says

Mean while in the other room after hearing what Ashley said Aiden grabs Tom by his shirt collar and pushes him face first into the wall and proceeds to hand cuff him. As much as Aiden wanted to hurt the man he still did not know what happened here and until he did he had to be careful. Once Tom is handcuffed Aiden sits him down on the couch and points the paramedics back to where Ashley is. Ashley is speechless and is just standing there looking down at the broken blonde. She had never seen anything like this before. Sure in the past year she had been to similar scenes but never one this bad. The paramedics had to push Ashley out of the way to get to Spencer to help her. Ashley is brought out of her own thoughts by the radio on her shoulder. "7R10 what is your status" asked the dispatcher once again. "Dispatch we are code 4 (all is normal) here aid is here and we have one in custody at this time."

Ashley makes her way into the other room with Aiden while he his questioning Tom. "Ash how is the woman back there?" asked Aiden "Its not good Aid I'm not sure it really looks bad" replied Ashley "What is going on with this guy did you find anything out?" she also asked. "All I was able to get out of this guy is that he wants a lawyer and I can tell that he is drunk" Aiden said. Just as Aiden finished his sentence the Paramedics where wheeling Spencer out of the house. Ashley quickly follows to get a status. "How is she?" asked Ashley. Once of the paramedic replies "She has a deep cut on the back of her head and it would appear that she has some internal damage possible a broken rib or two. It looks like someone really worked her over good" with that they loaded Spencer up and were rushing their way to the hospital.

"Hey Dennison I'm going back to the car to grab the camera to take some pictures of this. It also looks like our back up just showed up why don't you have him babysit that guy while we document the scene" Ashley says walking out to the car.

I really hope that mad sense too you all. I'm going stir crazy because I'm stuck inside the house with all the damn snow that we have around here. Who ever thought it would be great to build a city around hills need to be shot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again thanks for the review. I've decided to follow Washington State Laws when it comes to domestic violence since I don't know what California's are and I'm to lazy to Google them. **

**Disclaim: I do not own anything I am just borrowing.**

_**Bonus hugs to who ever can tell me why Spencer's husbands name Tom Sizemore is so relevant. **_

**Also on another side note do you like the shorter chapters or would you rather that I try to get the chapters longer before I post?**

Once Ashley and Aiden had documented the scene in the bedroom they headed back to the station to book Tom. Tom has been in the back seat of the police car for the past hour and a half now and is starting to finally sober up. "So what is going on and where are you taking me?" Tom asked. Aiden not really wanting to be bothered by him just told him to shut up and that they would explain everything to him while he was being processed. "Processed what do you mean processed? I know my rights and you just can't arrest me for any reason" shouted Tom. Ashley not liking Tom's attitude slams on the brakes quickly and sends Tom flying into the protected glass in front of him. "Hey Dennison did you see that dog that just ran right in front of the car like that" smirks Ashley. "Bitch you did that on purpose. I think you just busted my nose" Tom shouts again.

Aiden turns around and growls at Tom "At least you don't have to be transported to the hospital like your wife had to be." With these words Tom remembers what happened back at his house and asks about Spencer. "All we know is that she was unconscious when we got there and she has some internal injuries" replied Aiden. "Well when can I go see her" asked Tom. "You won't get to see her anytime soon unless you can make our bail" Ashley spit out. "Bail what do you mean bail why am I being arrested? My wife is in the hospital and you're taking me to jail" Tom says. "Well Mr. Sizemore it doesn't matter where your wife is. The law requires a police officer responding to an incident of domestic violence to make an arrest if the officer has probable cause to believe that a domestic violence assault or other serious domestic violence offense was committed within the previous four hours". Ashley was able to spit this information out like she had just learned it yesterday. "Well my wife will tell you that nothing happened. She knows that I love her and she won't be able to survive without me. So as soon she can she will tell you that I never laid a hand on her and when she does I'll have both of your badges assholes." Tom said with a smirk on his face.

Meanwhile in the back at Clay's house he is awakened by his phone ringing. "H Hello" He tiredly says "Mr. Carlin?" the unknown voice says. "Yes this is Glen Carlin what is going on?" "Mr. Carlin my name is Madison Duarte and I'm a doctor down at hospital and your sister Spencer Sizemore was just brought into the E.R." Madison calmly tells Clay. "What do you mean what happened where is Tom?" asked a panicked Clay. "Mr. Carlin please calm down Spencer is not in any immediate danger. I will explain everything when you get here. Are you going to be okay to drive?" Madison was able to ask. Clay quickly changes out of his pajamas and heads off to the hospital praying that is sister really will be okay.

"I'm looking for my sister Spencer Sizemore" Clay says as he gets to the front desk. "Okay Sir one moment let me page Dr. Duarte for you" replies a nurse working at the desk. "Mr. Carlin I'm Dr. Duarte and I'm taking care of your sister" Madison says to Clay while extending her hand out to Clay. "If you follow me I'll take you to your sister. She has several broken ribs that are going to cause her some trouble for awhile and I had to place 12 stitches into the back of her head and she also has a black eye and her lip is split and swollen" Madison was telling Clay as they walked towards Spencer room. "My God what happened to her and where is Tom?" Clay asked "Mr. Carlin it appears that it was her husband that did this. The police have taken him into custody. Spencer has yet to tell us what happened she just kept asking for you" Clay stops in his tracks when he hears this. "That son of a bitch I knew something was going on" Clay says and then he crumbles to the floor as tears fills his eyes. "This is my entire fault I was asking Tom tonight what was going on with Spencer and I could tell that he was not about Spencer's phone call the night before"

"Mr. Carlin we are not sure what really happened tonight so let's not jump to any conclusions. Let's see what Spencer has to tell you and please try to keep you sorrow and anger in check when you go in there. If her husband has been abusing her she more then likely blame herself for everything that has happened. So you need to be strong to let her know that this is not her fault. Can you do that for your sister Mr. Carlin" Madison asked if Clay. "Please Dr. Duarte call me Clay and I would and will do what ever Spencer needs me to help her through this." Clay responds while wiping away his tears. "Okay Clay please call me Madison and lets get you in to see your sister" Madison says while now continuing to walk down the hall and stopping in front of Spencer's door.


	8. Chapter 8

**ElloEllo9: Thanks for the review. I hope the 911 will come up again in a later chapter so to answer your question Yes.**

**CSISVUTWFBgurl: Gotta love laws that protect like that. **

**SpashInc: Thanks for the review you got part of the Tom Sizemore question correct he was married to Maeve but he was also arrested for assaulting her also.**

**acidburn930: Thank you for your reviews. I always look forward to them.**

**BrownEyez44: Even if Spencer did say that Tom didn't do anything he is still going to go down but we all know that Spencer is going to do the right thing with a little help from a certain brown eyed beauty.**

**Mermaid340: Also correctly said that Tom Sizemore and Maeve where married and that in January 1997 she called the police to their home because he assaulted her.**

**Chloedarko: Thanks for the review. Ashley will help Spencer out in the long run that is if Spencer allows it.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

"Hey Dennison are you finished booking this fine outstanding citizen" asked Ashley "Yep I'm just tucking him into bed now" replied Aiden throwing Tom into his cell and slamming the cage shut. Ashley just chuckled "alright then let's head to the hospital and see how she is doing" Just as Ashley and Aiden arrive at the hospital Clay is walking into Spencer's room.

"Hey Spencer are you awake?" he quietly asked. Madison goes over and double checks her chart and let's Clay know that she had just received more pain medication and that she will probably be asleep for the rest of the night into the next morning.

Just then there was a knock on the door to the room. "Ashley what are you doing here?" Madison asked. "Aiden and I were the responding officers to the 911 call that Spencer made." Ashley said and then asked "how is she"

"Well she will be out for the next several hours. She has several broken ribs and you can see the injuries on her face. She also has about 12 stitches in the bad of her head I'm not sure how that might have happened" Madison calmly informed Ashley and Aiden. Aiden finally spoke and said "I think she was thrown against the wall. There was a whole in it and when we reviewed the 911 call we heard something hit the wall pretty hard."

"Oh my god" for the first time Clay and spoken and it was the first time that both officers turned to him. "I'm sorry but who are you" Aiden asked. "My name is Clay Carlin and Spencer is my sister" Clay told them.

Ashley looked at Clay and then over at Spencer and was about to ask the question. Clay saw this and before Ashley could speak. Clay Said "I was adopted when I was 7" Ashley looking a little sheepish just smiles and says "you must get that a lot" Aiden then speaks up. "Mr. Carlin can we go downstairs for some coffee and to ask you a few questions of what might have happened tonight to put Spencer here?"

"Do we have to do this now officer? Clay left the question hanging. "Sorry Mr. Carlin I am Aiden Dennison and this is my partner Ashley Davies we were the officers that were called to your sister's house tonight. I understand that you want to sit with your sister right now but it would really help us"

Clay shook his head and said "I'm sorry I understand I just don't really want to leave my sister right now" "Clay I'll go ahead and stay with her until you get back. I've know Ashley since high school and she is going to get justice for your sister and she won't rest until she does." Madison let Clay know. Clay slowly walks towards the door.

Down stairs in the Café in the hospital Clay, Ashley and Aiden all take a seat with their coffee in hand. "Mr. Carlin to your knowledge has your brother-in-law abused your sister in the past?" Ashley asked to start the questioning.

"First please call me Clay. Two nights ago now I got a call in the middle of the night from Spencer and she was in tears. She wouldn't tell me what was going on and when ever I asked about Tom she would just start crying harder. After about an hour of this and me trying to calm her down she just fell asleep while still on the phone" "Prior to that had you seen Spencer withdraw from you or friends or maybe change the way that she dresses?" asked Aiden this time.

Clay recalls the lunch that he had with Spencer not long ago. "Well I had lunch with her the other day and she was wearing these really big sunglasses and she was wearing a lot more make up then she usually does" As Ashley was listen to Clay speak she was getting angrier and angrier. She realized that she could not sit and listen to this any longer. "Excuse my gentleman I am going to back up and talk to Madison and check in on Spencer" Ashley said while getting up to leave.

Ashley slowly makes her way back into Spencer's room and sees Madison sitting in a chair holding Spencer's hand. Ashley smiles at the scene. Madison stands up and walks over to Ashley and taking her just outside the room into the hall. "Ash I'm glad that you are on this case. I pulled up her medical records and she has had a lot of accidents in the past month or two.

She seems to fall down a lot of stairs or running into door knobs. Ashley based on these medical records this has been going on for sometime. Please tell me that you are going to nail her bastard of a husband so that he can never do this again?" Once again Ashley just smiled at her friend "Madison that asshat is going to get all that he deservers if not more. How is she doing?" she asked while nodding towards Spencer.

"I think she just had a pretty bad dream she was whimpering in her sleep just before you came in that is why I was holding her hand." Madison informed Ashley. Just then Madison was paged to another emergency in the hospital. "Ash I have to run can you please stay with her until her brother gets back please" Madison quickly asked before running down the hall.

Ashley step back into the room and for the first time really look at Spencer. _Wow even with a split lip and bruises covering most of her face she is beautiful. _Ashley was thinking to herself. It was a moment or two until she saw that two ocean blue eyes were now staring back at her.

"Mrs. Sizemore I'm Officer Ashley Davies with the LAPD I was one of the officers that went to your house tonight and found you. How are you feeling? Are you up to giving me a statement about what happened tonight?" Ashley gently asked never able to move her eyes away from Spencers.

Right before she was about to answer Clay and Aiden had returned to the room. Upon seeing her brother Spencer dissolves into tears. Clay was by her side in no time at all and had her wrapped in a tight hug. Clay while still holding Spencer asked if the officers could return tomorrow to take Spencer's statement. Aiden spoke up and said "That is fine we completely understand" With that said both Aiden and Ashley make there way back to their patrol car and head back to the station to start working on the report.

"Hey Aid do you mind writing this one up? I want to meet up with Madison and see if I can get any other info about Spencer" Asked Ashley. "Sure Ash but you really owe me for this one" Aiden replied. "Alright Aid thanks a lot" and with that Ashley walked away into the locker room.

Ashley called Madison and they agreed to beet up at Gray's for a drink and to talk. Ashley was the first to arrive and grabbed a booth towards the back of the club and away from everyone else. A short while later Madison slides into the booth "Okay bitch what are you buying me to drink?" Madison asked a thoughtful looking Ashley.

Madison looking at her best friend can tell that her friend is deep in thought. Madison just decides to sit and wait she knows that once Ashley is done thinking Ashley will tell her what is going on. "Madison how can somebody do that to somebody that they claim that they love and who has promised to cherish and all those others words that the priest says when a couple gets married. You know I've seen this before and there is just something about this time that is so different" Madison could barely Ashley's last words. For Ashley has now broke down and is crying. Madison hurries to grab Ashley and embrace her in a warm hug.

Madison is completely shocked as Ashley sobs into her shoulder this is only the second time she has seen her badass of a cop best friend cry. The only other time is when Ashley found that her dad had died.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mermaid340: Thanks for the review. It seems no one likes Sizemore.**

**ElloEllo9: Tom will get what is owed him and just a little bit more. **

**Hotcutii3: Thanks for the review and the bastard will be nailed.**

**BrownEyez44: This one is for you since you gave us an update.**

**River R: Yes poor Spence but things will start to look up for her.**

**Lover-Girl137: Thanks for reading I am glad you found it. **

**Thanks also to all of you who have added this to your alerts.**

* * *

Spencer had finally cried herself to sleep while still holding onto Clay. Clay slowly removes Spencer from him and places her head on her pillow. Clay quietly steps outside the room to do the thing that he has dreaded all night. Clay pulls out his cell phone and dials a phone number and waits for the answer on the other line.

"Hello" says a groggy voice. "Hey Dad its Clay sorry I'm calling so late or in this case so early" "What is it son what has happened?" asked a worried Mr. Carlin. "Dad its Spencer she is in the hospital" Clay slow spit out. "Son what happened is Tom okay was there an accident?" a now panicked Mr. Carlin asked. "Dad there was no accident it was Tom." Mr. Carlin cut Clay off there. "What do you mean it was Tom? Clay just tell me what is going on" "Dad, Spencer is in the hospital because Tom put her here. It appears that Tom has been abusing Spencer" with that said Clay started to cry once again for not being able to protect his sister.

"Son its okay no one saw this coming. Your mother and I will be on the next flight out there" Mr. Carlin said. Clay was unable to compose himself and just hang up the phone.

Spencer was able to sleep through the night and Clay was thankful for that. He was able to get a little sleep while sitting in the chair next to Spencer's bed. Spencer woke up when the nurse came into the room to check her vitals. "Good Morning Mrs. Sizemore how are you feeling?" the nurse asked. "My head hurts a lot and it is hard to breathe" Spencer was slowly able to tell the nurse. The nurse just smiles while reviewing the chart. "Dr. Duarte will be here in a minute or two and if she gives the okay we will give you some more pain medication" "Clay what is going on. I know that I'm in the hospital but I don't understand why" Spencer said looking over at her brother. Just then Madison walks into the room. "Mrs. Sizemore you can't remember what happened to you last night?" Madison asked while starting a neurological exam. "The last thing I really remember last night was Clay coming over" Spencer said somewhat confused.

"Well Spencer you did take a pretty hard hit so it's okay if you don't remember what happened last night right away" Madison explained. Just then another blonde rushed into the room followed by another man. The older women wrapped Spencer into a tight embrace. "Ah Mom please let go I already have a hard enough time breathing." Spencer moaned out.

"Oh Spence I'm so sorry. Are you okay? What happened? Where is Tom?" Spencer's Mom started asking. "Paula please let her answer the first question before you start with the next" Spencer's Dad Arthur said.

"Mom, Dad what are you doing here?" asked a confused Spencer looking to her Mom and then to her Dad. "Mr. and Mrs. Carlin can I please speak to you out in the hall a moment please?" Ask Madison trying to give Spencer some time to recovery from the sudden appearance from her parents.

Outside in the hall way Madison address Mr. and Mrs. Carlin "Sir, Ma'am there are only two people that really know what happened last night at Spencer's home and that is Spencer and Tom. From what one of the arresting officers told me last night is that it appears that Tom became very angry with Spencer. Spencer in fear ran and hides within the house. During that time frame she was able to grab a cordless phone and dial 911. The phone call was recorded as all 911 calls are. The officer I spoke with last night did not give me any details of that recording. Back they said that Spencer was found unconscious. She now has 12 stitches in the back of her head. The officer said that it appeared that Spencer was thrown into a wall. She also has several broken and bruised ribs along with all the injuries that you can see on her face. Now Spencer also said at this time she does not remember what happened. I think it is best if at this time we let her rest. I feel that if we just let her relax as much as possible she will slowly start getting her memory back." "Dr. Duarte I'm also a Doctor so I understand. I just let the mother in me take over for a minute" Paula said.

Back inside of Spencer's room Clay just sat there holding Spencer's hand while she slowly feel back asleep. Spencer had been asleep for about an hour when the nightmare began.

"_Tom we need to talk about what is happening with us" Spencer said. Tom gets up and begins to walk away. Without thinking Spencer reaches and grabs Tom arm. Without even thinking Tom backhands Spencer. Spencer instantly left go of Toms are and crumble to the floor trying to protect herself._

Clay was able to bring Spencer out of the dream by running his hand through her hair. Just like he would do when they were kids and she had a nightmare. Paula and Arthur walk back into the room and seeing the look on Clay's face they both know that something was wrong. "What is it Clay?" Arthur asked. "I think Spencer was having a nightmare. I couldn't make out everything that she was saying but I did hear her ask Tom to stop because it hurt" Once Paula heard this she started to cry not understanding what was happening or what Spencer has gone through. "Clay do you know what has been going on with Spencer and Tom?" Paula asked sadly.

With this question Clay sighed and began to tell his parents of the events of the last couple of weeks beginning with the lunch with Spencer when she would not remove her sunglasses. "Clay I don't want to say that I don't believe you but Tom loves Spencer I can't see him laying a hand on her. They dated all through high school and college and now have been married a year. I just don't think that this would just start. I truly can't see Tom doing this sort of thing" Clay just stared at his mother he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You know Mom you are the last person I would expect to be questioning this. How many times have you treated women just like Spencer? Young women who through no fault of their own are verbally and emotionally abused everyday." After saying this Clay turned on his heels and left the room.

"Paula both you and I know that if this truly is a case of abuse the abusers family and friends almost never know what is going on and when it is discovered it is because exactly what happened to Spencer where she ends up in the hospital because she had been beaten so badly" Arthur calmly tells his wife. "I know Arthur I just want to believe so badly that Tom would not do this to my little girl" Paula calmly says. "It just hurts so much to see her like this Arthur. That girl laying in that bed there is not my little girl but I hope that we can get that little girl back" Paula explains.

Clay come back into the room and starts to apologize to his Mom but Paula would not allow it. "No Clay it's me that needs to apologize you are right I should have know better then anyone how this happens and your father reminded me that it is always the family that finds out last" "Its okay Mom it been a long day for all of us. Why did I take you and Dad back to my house so that you can drop off your luggage and maybe take a hot shower or quick nap" Clay said.

Madison walks back into the room just then. "You know I think Clay is right. You all should head back to Clay's to take a nap. Don't worry about Spencer I'll stay with her if she wakes up again. Plus the officers from last night should be stopping by in a few hours to take Spencer's statement and I'm sure she would want you all back here for that. I know that I would want my family there if it were me.

* * *

So I changed the format in this chapter let me know what you think. Thanks


	10. Chapter 10

**The song in this chapter is Face Down By The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and it is in italics. **

**Sorry this is so short but I found this song and just had to put it in. I'm not sure how it really fits in but I tried. **

________________________________________________________________

Ashley tossed and turned all night while trying to sleep. Around 4am she finally gave up. She got out of bed and put on a pair of running short and a t-shirt and laced up her running shoes. Ashley loved to run in the morning is always help her clear her mind. Ashley had been running for awhile not really going anywhere just listening to the world around her.

Ashley's father might not have been there for her growing up but the one thing that she will always be thankful to him for was her love of music and the ability to also create music. She never knew when or where she would be back some times a melody or lyrics just hit her. Today that urge took her by surprise because it had been awhile since she has felt it but she knew exactly why.

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy._

_One look puts the rhythm in my hand._

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around._

_Cover-up with make-up in the mirror_

_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again._

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you. _

Ashley just couldn't get these words out of her head so she called her voice mail to make sure that she had them. Once that was done she called Kyla to come pick her up. "Hey Ky Can you please come pick me up I went running this morning and a song just came to me and I wanna get home and really work on it before my shift" Ashley quickly asked her sister. "Ashley what the hell is wrong with you do you realize that it is 6 o'clock in the morning?" an annoyed Kyla responded. "I'm really sorry Ky but please" Ashley pleaded. "Fine I'll be there in five minutes but you owe me.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend one day this worlds going to end._

_As you lies crumble down a new life she has found._

"Kyla thank you so much for picking me up I really appreciate it" Ashley says getting into the car. "So what brought this song on Mozart" Kyla asked with a smirk on her face at her own little joke. "This call that Aiden and I got last night. Just really got my thinking, you should have seen this room Ky. We get to the door and the after Aiden had to knock with the flashlight this guy answers and you could tell that we woke him up which is amazing considering how drunk this guy was. It was after we entered the house that I heard her moan. I went into the bed room and she was just laying there. She looked so broken"

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect._

_Every action in this world will bear consequence _

_If you wade around forever you will surely drown._

_I see what's going down. _

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,_

_say you're right again._

_Heed my lecture._

"This guy didn't even ask about his wife until we told him that his wife was taken to the hospital and even then he really didn't seem to care" Ashley was saying with tears starting to form in her eyes.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend one day this worlds going to end._

_As you lies crumble down a new life she has…_

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_

_It's coming round again. _

Seeing the tears in Ashley eyes Kyla wraps her sister in her arms. Rocking with Ashley back in forth trying to calm her down. Once Ashley settled down Kyla softly asked "Ash what is up I've never seen you like this" Ashley simply smiled and said "I wish I knew Ky I really do I think it was just seeing that woman on the floor I mean it looked like she was just this rag doll that someone throw on the floor"

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend one day this worlds going to end._

_As you lies crumble down a new life she has.._

_Face down in the dirt, she said,_

_This doesn't hurt, she said,  
"I finally had enough."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the following peeps that reviewed chapter 10. I'm glad you all enjoyed it. This is a list in the order received **_**Hotcutii3, ElloEllo9, LoveAsh87, acidburn930, River.R, mermaid340, Browneyez44, and bruingal**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I have not put this in since the beginning but here it is again just in case anyone forgot. I do not own SoN or its charters. **

* * *

Several hours later Ashley wakes up on her couch with her arms wrapped around her guitar and sheet music on the floor. She bends over to take a look at the sheet music and the song she had just written. She wishes that it could have been a more upbeat song but then again with the subject matter it was kinda hard. Ashley gets ups and stretches and heads into her room to jump in the shower before work. Ashley gets out of the shower and goes about getting ready for work. Once she has her uniform on and is looking good She grabs her keys and heads to the car. She jumps into her Porsche and heads into the station.

"Hey Aiden I thought since we have a short shift tonight that we can start it out at the hospital and get that statement from Mrs. Sizemore" Ashley asked as she walked into the briefing room. "That sounds fine Ash we can maybe go up to the secure ward and visit Mr. Sizemore also" Aiden replied with a sly grin. Ashley just stares are her partner for a minute and then asks "What do you mean Aiden shouldn't he be at the county jail waiting for his arrangement hearing?" Aiden just laughs before he replied "Well it seems that one of his cell mates down at county heard what he was being held for and kicked the shit out of him. It took four guards to pull this guy off of Sizemore. From what I heard Sizemore won't be hitting anybody soon the guy busted both of his hands and I'm sure a few other body parts. It seems that our attacker was abused along with his mother for years. It seemed that the mother was finally able to get away from the abuse but this guy never forgot it and he just flipped out when he heard what our guy did." Ashley just smiles shaking her head and thinks to herself _karma sure is a bitch._

Aiden and Ashley get into the patrol car and head over to the hospital. On the way Ashley decided to give Madison a call to see how Mrs. Sizemore is. "Hey Madison it's Ashley I just wanted to check on Mrs. Sizemore. Are we going to be able to talk to her today?" "Yeah Ash there is no medical reason why at this time it just might be mental right now she is having some trouble remember what happened. Her Mom and Dad flew in from Ohio to be with her and her brother Clay has not left her side." Madison explained to Ashley. "Over time will she start to remember what happened to her?" asked a concerned Ashley. "It is going to be all up to her and her mind if she will remember what happened" explained Madison.

"Tom please stop I didn't mean to do it I promise it won't happen again. You are hurting me please stop AAAAHHHHH!" cried Spencer while quickly sitting up in her hospital. "Its okay Spence I'm here it was just a dream don't worry your daddy is here and I will never let that man hurt you again" Arthur gentle whispered into Spencer's ear while holding her and gently stroking her long blonde. Spencer quickly calmed down and went back to sleep.

Arthur's POV

I can't believe my baby is in the hospital and the reason she is in here is because of the man she married. How can a man do that to his wife? What am I talking about I'm a social worker I see this sort of thing everyday. So why couldn't I see it. I know why I was to close to it and my baby was 2500 miles away from me. Why did she feel that she had to hide this from us? That another stupid question that I'm asking my self I already know the answer. She was ashamed and scared and probably thinking that this was her fault. I was there was something that I could do to help her. "Arthur how is she doing I though I heard her screaming" asked Paula "I think she had another nightmare. I was able to talk her through it and she fell right back asleep. Paula how could we not have seen this?" "Arthur you and I both know that if Spencer did not end up here we might not have ever known. I am just so thankful that we know and get her the help that she needs?" Paula tearfully said.

Ashley and Aiden arrive at the hospital and Madison meets them at the front door as they enter. "Hey Madison how are you doing?" asked Aiden. "I'm just fine tired but fine I came back to the hospital last night after meeting with Ashley at Grey" Madison explained smiling between Ashley and Aiden. "Well I guess you want me to take you up to Mrs. Sizemore's room?" Madison Asked. "Now as of this morning still had no memory of what had happened last night. Just before you got here I went up to check on her and her parents said that it seemed that she had a nightmare again so we have to see I didn't want to wake her up just yet. Oh hey and I heard a rumor that her husband is on the secure floor what happened?" Madison curiously asked "Oh Madison I wish I could have been there" starts Aiden "it seems that one of his cell mates heard why he was staying with us and proceeded to break both of his hands and then rearrange several of his facial features. It just so happens that this gentleman was abused as a child and had to watch his mother get abused almost on a daily basis. It took four guards just to pull him off the scumbag but of course they weren't in any worry to help." Aiden finished with a smile on face. "You know what the say Madison what goes around comes back around" Ashley said. "Well lets go up and see how Mrs. Sizemore is doing now" Madison was finally able to say after her giggle fit with Ashley.

"Mr. and Mrs. Carlin, this is Officer Davies and Officer Dennison. They were the officers that responded to your daughter 911 call" Madison said while introducing each pair to each other. "Officers can you tell me what is going to happen with my son-in-law?" asked Paula. "Ma'am Mr. Sizemore was arrested and is still in police custody. California state law requires us to arrest the primary aggressor in domestic disputes. Once he is able we will go in front of a judge for a bail hearing. More precisely he is currently in this hospital because it seemed that someone disagreed with his treatment of your daughter." Ashley explained. "Well I'll tell you what I want to met that man and shake his hand for what he did for my little girl" Arthur said. Just then Clay came out of Spencer's room and let them know that Spencer was awake. "Wait I just have another question before we all go in there. Spencer right now can't remember what happened to her what happens if this goes to trial and she still can't remember." Asked Paula. "Mrs. Carlin the 911 call was recorded and that will be used when this goes to trial and it should be more then enough if Mrs. Sizemore never regains her memory" Aiden explained.

* * *

Happy New Year everyone!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey party people I know it's been a couple of days since my last update but here is the next installment for you. This one was really hard for me to write and I'm not sure why. Please let me know what you think. Also please let me know if I'm taking things to slowly in this story or if there is something that you would like to see. Thanks for all of your reviews they really do make help in this process.  
**

* * *

Ashley shakes her head to acknowledge that she had heard Clay. She then turned to the Carlin's and requested that they wait in the hall while she and Aiden went in and spoke with Spencer. "I promise we will not push her for anything. If it looks like she is having difficulty with our question or is bothered that you are not in the room we will call you in or we will just stop until Spencer is ready to speak to us. It is best if we can do this without you in the room because Spencer might feel freer to tell us what might have happened without feeling she might have let you all down some how." Ashley gently told them. "If that is what you feel would be best right now I'll go along with it." The eldest Carlin spoke up. "Let me just run in and let Spencer know that we are going to run and grab something to eat. You just have to promise me that you won't leave until we get back?" Paula asked. Ashley and Aiden agreed and once Arthur left the room they entered.

"Spencer? My name is Ashley Davies and this is Aiden Dennison we were the officers that were dispatched to your house last night." Ashley said to a wary looking Spencer. "It's nice to meet both oh you" Spencer replied. "Mrs. Sizemore we just have some questions for you" Aiden started. "First of all Officer Dennison I don't remember what happened and if what my family has been telling me is true I prefer that you call me Ms. Carlin as I plan on going back to my maiden name." Spencer stated not too politely

"Hey Aiden why don't you go up and check on Mr. Sizemore and see how he is doing" Ashley asked Aiden. Spencer looked at Ashley and then Aiden and asked "Why is Tom here what happened to him. Was he hurt when I was? Can I go see him?" Ashley seemed to think this through. "Sure Ms. Carlin we can take you to see him. He had a little accident in the jail early this morning" Ashley said. "Ah hey Ash can I see you outside for a minute" Aiden asked and then looked at Spencer and asked "do you mind?" "Go ahead" was the response they got from a frowning Spencer.

"Aiden what do you want?" asked Ashley angrily "look Ash I just don't think this is a good idea what good is it going to do to let her see him like that. If we do this she could feel sorry for him and completely clam up on us" Aiden said. "Aiden you are right this could backfire on us but you just heard her outburst about calling her Mrs. Sizemore. I think she is on the verge of remembering what happened. And with how self centered of a bastard this guy is he will say something stupid or try something stupid that will help us." "Okay Davies I really don't want to do this but I'll go along with you on this but if this turns out bad you are taking the fall" Aiden stated.

As Ashley and Aiden returned into the room they found that Spencer was already to go. "I guess somebody knows how much of a push over you are Aiden" Ashley said while sending a wink to Spencer. Spencer did not know how to react to the wink so she ignored it. Spencer thinks to herself did she just wink at me_?_ Spencer quickly decides to forget what just happened. "Okay so lets go I want some answers" explained Spencer. So they all walk out of the room and enter the elevator to head up to the secure ward. While in the elevator Spencer looks at Ashley and Aiden and asked "So Officer Davies what happened to me? can you tell me?" Spencer quietly asked. "Please call me Ashley and all that I can tell you is what I your family already told you. When I found you on the floor like I did and the amount of blood I thought that you were already dead. I was relieved when I found a pulse. I can also tell you that your husband was really drunk when we arrested him and that not once did he ask about you until we told him that we were taking him to jail" Ashley stated.

They reached the secure ward and Ashley and Aiden locked their firearms in the lockers before entering. Ashley and Aiden led Spencer to where Tom's bed was. Tom looks and sees Spencer. "Spencer baby how are you?" Tom started to ask. Spencer just stood there for a moment before speaking. "Tom I want to know what happened last night and I want to know now" Spencer spoke slowly trying to remain calm. Ashley speaks up before he can answer. "Mr. Sizemore I have to let you know your right again as both me and Officer Dennison will be right here. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?" Tom simple nodded his head in the affirmative. "Spencer I am sorry about what happened but please if you allow this to continue I can lose my job. Damn it Spencer I can go to jail!" Tom yells at his wife. In that instant Spencer suddenly remembers everything that happened that night and that has happened in the past couple of months.

"Oh my god" is all that Spencer said before fleeing the room in tears. Ashley quickly follows asking Aiden to grab her gun in the process. "Spencer" Ashley yells down the hallway when she sees Spencer leaning with her back against the wall. Ashley slowly approaches Spencer. Standing in front of Spencer with concern in her eyes Ashley asked "are you going to be okay?" Spencer just looked up and found herself lost in deep pools of brown caring eyes. Spencer just grabs a hold of Ashley and pulls her into a hug and starts to break down on Ashley's shoulder. Ashley was shocked but just held Spencer with all she had.

Ashley knows exactly what Spencer is going through right now and just hopes that she is strong enough to help her through this and that Spencer will allow it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is your next update. Hope you all enjoy it. **

**The Song used is Black Eye, Blue Tears by Shania Twain.**

* * *

Spencer and Ashley are still in the hallway with Ashley slowly rubbing circles on Spencer's back. Ashley was then flooded with memories from a few months back. She tried to block them out but with Spencer right there and with what she has gone through she couldn't help but finally cry for herself and the pain that she went through.

_Hey babe I'm home said the brunette walking through the door only to find the apartment empty. Where the fuck is she? I told her that I wanted her home as soon as she got off today the brunette yelled. A half mile away Ashley looks up at the clock in the café at the academy and realizes that she is late. Oh god I hope she is running late too. She really wanted me to be home when she got home so that we could have dinner together. 15 minutes later Ashley is rushing through the door to the apartment. "Carm baby are you here?" Ashley gentle asks. Before she knows it Ashley was knocked to the ground and pinned under the now raged Carmen. "Who were you with? If you don't tell me right now I'll make sure that you can't tell me anything for the rest of your life. Now tell who were you with?" Scared Ashley timidly answers that she was not with anyone. "I was studying at the Café after my classes today and I swear Carmen I just lost track of time." Without any warning Carmen hits Ashley in the face and then gets up and leaves the apartment._

_Ashley is left in the hallway by herself crying over what just had happened. Slowly she gets up and walks into the bathroom to see the damage that has been done. She could already tell that will have a black eye tomorrow and hopes that she will be able to cover it up. Just as Ashley makes her way into the bedroom she hears the front door open and then close. Ashley is quick to take a position of safety in case it is an intruder. Ashley then hears her name being called. "Ashley babe I am so sorry" Carmen walks into the room carrying a dozen long stem roses along. Carmen gentle walks over to Ashley and takes her hand and leads her to the bed. "Babe I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am I don't know what came over me. I had asked you this morning to be home when I got home and when you weren't my imagination got the better of me and I just over reacted. Please tell me that you forgive me?" Carmen begs of Ashley._

_Ashley looks at the woman that she loves with tears in her eyes. "Carmen you know I love you and I would never cheat on you. I know that has happened in your past but I will never do that to you. I can forgive you this time but not under any circumstance can this ever happen again." Ashley was able to reply. Carmen slowly closes the distance between the two and gives Ashley a soft and gentle kiss. Ashley looks up with her forehead against Carmen's and leans back in taking her girlfriends bottom lip and gently pulls on it before running her tongue across it to ask for entry into her mouth. Carmen gladly accepts the skillful tongue of her girlfriend. From there the two made it further onto the bed where Carmen proceeded to show Ashley how sorry she truly was as they gently made love the rest of the night._

_After that one night things were going smoothly for the couple. Carmen had no more outbursts of anger or physical violence. Ashley truly had forgiven Carmen for the past and was looking forward to the future. Ashley had fallen deeply in love with Carmen and had decided that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. Ashley had planned a fabulous night out for them and was hoping that Carmen would change her life forever by saying yes to one simple question. Ashley had asked Madison to meet her at the jewelers' to help pick out a ring for Carmen. After about an hour of searching Ashley and Madison found perfect ring for Carmen. "Ashley I can't tell you how happy I am that you are finally happy. Not only happy but in love and hopefully tomorrow night you will be engaged to the women of your dreams" Madison tells Ashley with a huge grin on her face. "I know Madison I can't believe it either but I really do love her. I just hope that she says yes" exclaimed Ashley. "Don't worry about it Ash how can she say no to you I mean have you looked in the mirror lately. You are smoking hot and she would be a fool to turn you down" Madison assured her best friend" "Madison I better be heading back home Carmen should be home soon and I feel that I need a little cuddle time with her" Ashley said while smiling just at the thought. _

_Ashley was able to make it home before Carmen. So Ashley thought that she would set up a nice candle lit dinner just to make tomorrow night more of a surprise. Ashley was just finishing setting the table when Carmen walked in. "Hey Baby welcome home" Ashley called while lighting the candles. Carmen comes into the room silently just as Ashley is turning around with a wide smile. Ashley did not get to wear the smile for long but she did end up wearing the dinner she just prepared. As soon as Carmen walked into the room she grabbed a plate and threw it at Ashley. "What the hell is this shit? I don't remember asking you to cook this shit" Carman said. Ashley just looks at Carmen with a look of shock on her face along with the food. Once again Ashley finds herself pinned to the floor with Carmen on top of her hitting her. Just like the last time when Carmen was done so left the apartment without a word. Ashley was left again to pick herself up. This time when Ashley was crying she was not crying for her pain she was crying for her lost love, pride and dignity._

_The next day Ashley was back in her classes for the academy when an instructor asked her about her black eye and bruised face. "Sir I was just was getting some extra boxing lessons and I zigged when I should have zagged. Not to worry I'll be fine" Ashley just laughs it off. The instructor just chuckled and went on his way. Ashley was able to make it through the rest of the day without any questions that was until she ran into Madison at Starbucks. "Ashley what the hell happened to you?" a stunned Madison asked. "Oh this we started defensive tactics and I kept kicking my partners ass. When I wasn't looking the Asshole takes a swing at me." Ashley was quickly able to lie to her best friend. "Okay but you better hurry home and get ready for your special night. Good luck!" Madison said on her way out the door with her Coffee. Ashley go her coffee and decided to head to the beach and think what has happened in these past couple of months. Ashley sits down under the pier where she always goes to think and as she starts to think the tears start falling. Ashley can not believe what she has allowed Carmen to do to her. Once that emotion ran its course Ashley became angry first with herself and then finally at Carmen the women that she thought loved her and the women that Ashley was in love with. _

_Check the time Ashley found that she had about two hours before Carmen to do home. Ashley quickly called her lawyer and requested that a quick meeting. It was agreed and Ashley was in and out of the office with an envelope in hand. Ashley next stop was the bank where she spoke with the manager and dropped off the envoneple she just got from her lawyers. Next stop was the hardware store. Ashley was able to run all of her errands in just under two hours. As soon as Ashley got home she changed the locks on the apartment door. She wrote a quick note to Carmen along with the lyrics to a song she had written last night into an envelope and taped it to the door. Ashley just had one thing to do. "Hey Ky is it okay if I come and stay with you for a few days I'm having some work done in my apartment." Ashley quickly asked her sister. "Sure Ashley I would love for you to stay with me I miss you and this will give us the chance to catch up" exclaimed and excited Kyla. With that done Ashley make one quick stop to the neighbor's door. She let the them know that she was going out of town to get away and that she broke up with Carmen and she might show up and try to break into the apartment since she had changed the locks. The neighbors quickly agreed because they had heard what happened the night before although they were not certain what happened they had their suspicions._

_An hour after Ashley left the apartment. Carmen came home to find an envelope on the door with her name on it. She tried to open the door but found that her key no longer worked. Carmen quickly opened the letter to find the following from Ashley._

_Carmen I loved you with all my heart but I can't be with you I wrote this song for you. _

Black eyes, I don't need 'em  
Blue tears, gimme freedom  
Positively never goin' back  
I won't live where things are so out of whack  
No more rollin' with the punches

No more usin' or abusin'

I'd rather die standing  
Than live on my knees  
Begging please-no more  
Black eyes-I don't need 'em  
Blue tears-gimme freedom  
Black eyes-all behind me  
Blue tears'll never find me now  
Definitley found my self esteem  
Finally-I'm forever free to dream

No more cryin' in the corner  
No excuses-no more bruises  
I'd rather die standing  
Than live on my knees  
Begging please-no more  
Black eyes-I don't need 'em  
Blue tears-gimme freedom  
Black eyes-all behind me  
Blue tears'll never find me now  
I'd rather die standing  
Than live on my knees, begging please...  
Black eyes-I don't need 'em  
Blue tears-gimme freedom  
Black eyes-all behind me  
Blue tears'll never find me now  
It's all behind me, they'll never find me now  
Find your self-esteem and be forever free to dream.

Once Carmen was done reading the song lyrics she looked into the envelope and found one other note from Ashley.

**Carmen you have broke my heart and have been physical abusive towards me. ****Not just once but twice and that is just unforgiveable. If you go to my bank and ask to speak to the manager they will have a check and a contract for you. You will only get the check if you sign the contract. The contract basically says that you admit to abusing me and that you will stay away from me, my family, and my friends. In return for this I will pay you one million dollars. Here is also two thousands dollars in cash to replace your clothing because as you have probably found you can not get into the apartment. If you try to enter the apartment the police will be called and you will be going to jail. Please take the money and run away I don't ever want to see you again.**

After Carmen finished reading the letter with tears in her eyes she knows that she just ruined the best relationship. Carmen turned and waked away and she knows that she would never see Ashley again.


	14. Chapter 14

_You can blame for following people and their great fics for the lateness of this chapter. Breathe4her-Wash It All Away, wannabebo352-Open Your Heart, BrownEyez44-Dream the Ordinary, Live the Impossibilities. Their stores are addictive and they all posted updates while I was trying to get this out. If you have not started reading them I highly recommend them. Once again thanks for all the review. You all rock! Sorry also about the grammar errors I always seem to catch them after I post it._

* * *

After about 15 minutes, Spencer was able to calm down and pull away from Ashley. "Officer Davies I am so sorry that I just fell apart on you like that I am so embarrassed by my action" Spencer spits out while turning on her heels trying to flee from Ashley now. Ashley was able to catch her by the wrist. "Spence please do not feel embarrassed by what just happened. It was bound to happen sooner or later and I'm just glad that I was able to be there for you" Ashley softly said to Spencer while wiping her remaining tears away with her thumbs. Realizing what she just did Ashley takes a quick step back and heads towards Aiden who is standing outside of the doorway.

"Ashley what the hell was that?" Aiden asked "Aiden she was hurting and needed somebody since her family left I was just comforting her" Ashley told Aiden. "I don't know Ash it looked like a lot more then that from here. You need to be careful." "I really don't understand what you are talking about Aiden" Ashley takes her gun from him and heads towards the elevator and back to Spencer's room.

When Ashley and Aiden got back to Spencer's room, her family was back and huddled around Spencer who was in the process of explaining where she was and what she had learned. "So Spencer if you now remember what happened can you please tell us all please" Clay asked his sister. Once again, Spencer lost it and was not able to hold back the tears. "I I I can't talk about this right now please just give me time." Ashley speaks up and asks if she can talk to Spencer in private for a moment?

Everyone leaves the room to allow the two girls to talk. "Spencer" starts Ashley while going to sit on the bed next to Spencer. Spencer slowly looks up and once again finds herself lost in Ashley's eye. "Ashley I know that you are just trying to do your job and all but I really need some time to process what just happened." Spencer tilted her head and just continued to go deeper and deeper into Ashley's eyes. Ashley smiles at the cute blonde in front of her. She then shakes her head know that she cannot have those thoughts with Spencer. "Spencer I understand exactly what you are going through" started Ashley before Spencer cut her off this time with venom in her voice. "No Ashley you can't know what I'm going so please just don't give me your bullshit training I don't want to hear it okay" Ashley continues to just stare at Spencer.

Ashley quickly reaches her hand down the front of her uniform and when she pulled, her hand out she was holding the biggest diamond ring that Spencer has ever seen. Ashley watches as Spencer's jaw drops as she pulled the engagement that she wares around her neck as a remainder of something that she will never allow again. Ashley just lets out a giggle at Spencer's expression. "I know it's big isn't it?" She asked. Spencer was only able to nod her head. "I am going to tell you something about myself that not even my own sisters know let alone Madison who has been my best friend forever. I had met the love of my life and I was ready and able to spend the rest of my life with them. I cooked a romantic dinner set the table with candles. I had everything planned out. The one thing I did not plan on was the black eye and bruised cheeks that I got. The love of my life had hit me on the night that I was going to ask them to marry me and spend the rest of our lives together. It had happened before but they promised that it would never happen. So I wear this ring around my neck as a promise to myself that I would never allow that again. So yes Spencer I know exactly what you are going though. I made the decision to hide what had happened to me and when I made that decision I also closed my heart off and I've just focused on my job. Spencer please doesn't make the same mistakes that I made." With that Ashley got up off the bed and walked out the door.

Ashley walked out of the door and straight into the restroom to catch her breath ignoring Aiden who right behind her calling her name. _I can't believe that I almost admitted to her that I'm gay I don't want to scare away. I truly want to help her and see her through this. _As soon as Ashley composes herself she walks back into Spencer's room to join everybody else.

The rest of the afternoon is spent with Spencer talking about what she has been through for the past year. Her family was shocked at what they were hearing. Spencer had called home every Sunday and never once did she mention that anything was ever wrong. Clay was angry with himself for not noticing soon that his sister was hurting. After the last tear had been shed and Ashley and Aiden had all the information that they need to proceed with the case they started to leave but just as they had started to open the door when it swings opens and somebody rushed in.

"Glen what the hell are you doing here" Spencer was able to gasp out while she was getting a bone crushing hug from her big brother. "Glen you're going to kill her let her go" Clay says with a huge smile on his face. "Oh sorry sis are you okay? I didn't make it worse did I?" Glen asked with a sheepish look on his face. "I'm fine Glen but what are you doing here?" Spencer asked. "Well I got a call that said my sister was in trouble so here I am. Now where is the d-bag at so I can take care of him" Glen said. Upon hearing Glen Aiden steps forward and said "Sir I understand that you want to seek revenge for what happened to but trust me somebody literally beat you to it." Everybody else starts laughing at this well Glen just looks confused. "Don't worry Glen I'll fill you in later" Clay was able to say. "Spencer thank you so much for talking to us" Aiden said "but Ashley and I really need to get back to the station to file this report." Just as they had reached the door Spencer spoke up for a minute. "Hey guys I'm sorry but can I talk to Ashley again really quick?" Spencer asked.

Once again Ashley and Spencer were left along. "Officer Davies" Spencer started but was interrupted when Ashley Said "please call me Ashley" Spencer smiled and started over. "Ashley I just wanted to thank you for sharing you story with me. If possible when I get out of here can we met for coffee and talk some more?" "Sure" Ashley replied while handing her business card to Spencer "my cell phone number is written on the back if you need anything please just give me a call." With that said Ashley walked out of the room and left the hospital with Aiden to start on the report.

Later that night both Ashley and Spencer had trouble sleeping trying to figure out why they seemed so drawn to each other. Ashley just wanted to protect Spencer from the pain that she has already suffered. Spencer trying to pin point what is was about Ashley but she wanted to learn more about her.


	15. Chapter 15

_I want to send a big think you for everyone that has been reviewing. I try to respond to each review but I have been swamped this week with work and bad weather. I do want to give a big hug to _BrownEyez44_ for giving me my 100__th__ review. I hope you all continue to enjoy this. _

_**Okay so I was in a hurry to get this out. I really hate it! I am sure there are about a hundred mistakes into. Please forgive me!.**  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Spencer has been in the hospital a week now and is getting ready to be discharged. She has dialed Ashley's number several time but always hung up right be she would answer.

Ashley mentioned it to Madison one day during lunch because she recognized it as the main hospital number and Ashley thought maybe it was Madison but she would then get paged and have to hang up. "Sorry Ashley I haven't tried to call you from work I would just use my cell phone. I know if the caller ID on my phone pops up as the hospital I would go into a panic." Madison replied.

Ashley thinks about that for a minute and wonders out loud "I wonder if it might be Spencer?" Madison looks up from her lunch to ask "Why would Spencer be calling you?" Ashley just mumbled something about knowing what Spencer is going through.

"Oh so you finally told someone what Carmen was doing to you?" Madison asked calmly. Upon hearing this Ashley dropped her fork and it clattered onto the floor. Ashley tries to speak but finds that she is unable to. "Ashley of course I know what was happening but you obviously didn't want to talk about it. I respected that fact and have never mentioned it to you. Plus before Carmen left town she told me everything." Madison now had tears in her eyes now "It was so hard to watch you crawl inside of your self Ashley I wanted nothing more for you to come to me with what you feeling. I know you loved Carmen with all of your heart. She destroyed by best friend and she better pray that if she ever does show up around here again I will kill her for what she did to you." Ashley was still stunned "Madison I had no idea that you knew. Why didn't you ever say anything to me about it?" Madison let out a big sigh before replying "I knew that you were hurting Ash and I was angry and I didn't want you to think that I was angry with you so I ignored my feels and trusted that one day that we would have this conversation."

"Thanks Madison I was so ashamed that I couldn't talk to anyone about it. The only person I have ever told was Spencer. I haven't even told my own sister what happened. I was surprised that after the first time she asked what happened with my and Carmen and I said I didn't want to talk about it that she let it drop that is so not like Kyla." "Well I might have mentioned it to her about what happened" Madison said slyly. "Wow I think that this is the first time that either of you have been able to keep a secret!" Ashley smiled letting Madison know that she was not angry with her to telling Kyla.

"Well since it was me and Kyla we would talk about it all the time when you weren't around. Especially after you started to wear the engagement ring around you neck" Madison said. Ashley was just able to shake her head.

"Well anyways Ashley, Spencer is being discharged" Madison said to somewhat change the subject. "She is also going to be moving back Ohio with her parents but she will be back for the trial. Do you know whenthat is?" Ashley was only able to shake her head in the negative. This did not go un-noticed by Madison. One thing that Madison did tell Ashley is that Spencer had asked about her a few times.

Back at the hospital Spencer was packing up her thing when she can across Ashley's card with her numbers again. She had an internal debate whether to call her our not. She was not certain what it was or why but for some reason Ashley made her feel safe. With a smile on her face Spencer decides to call Ashley before her family got there to take her home.

Ashley feels her phone vibrate from her back pocket and pulls it out looking at the caller ID. She sees that it is the hospital. Ashley answers by saying "You're not going to hang up on me this time are you?" Spencer froze she didn't know that Ashley had found out it was her. "How do you know who this is?" Spencer replies after Ashley says hello a few more times. Ashley just chuckles into the phone. "Spencer I'm having lunch with Madison and she is the only other person at that hospital that would call me. It's a good thing I like you though so I will forgive you for your poor phone ethic. What can I do for you today Spencer?" Spencer is blushing by Ashley's comment but managed to say "Well I was hoping that if you are not to busy if you would like to visit me. I'm being discharged and then I'm going to be going back to Ohio with my family." "Sure I have the day off so just name the time and I'll be there" "Anytime you can get here would be great. Thanks Ashley" and with that Spencer hung up the phone.

Spencer sat on the bed and she started to feel butterflies in her stomach which she didn't understand. She has never had this feeling before. Across town Ashley is having the same feelings which were confusing to her.

"Ashley are you okay you look awfully pale right now" asked a concerned Madison. "I don't know. It's like all of a sudden I have butterflies flying around my tummy. I don't know why." "Don't give me that Ash that was Spencer on the phone wasn't it.? Ashley's only replied "yes" "Well my friend I think that somebody might have been bitten by the love bug!" Madison smirks. "Oh come on Madison there is 3 things wrong with that statement. One I have only known her a week and have spoken to her twice. Second she is the victim of the crime that I was investigating and C she is currently married and by said marriage must be straight." Ashley said non to happily. "Well what ever my friend I know I'm right but we should get going sounds like she would like to see you before she goes. Ashley and Madison both get up and head towards the hospital Madison for work and Ashley to see Spencer.

Once they arrive at the Hospital they both head up to Spencer's room. Madison was the first to speak. "How are you feeling today Spencer much better I hope?" "Yes Dr. Duarte I am feeling much better I can't wait to get out of here." Spencer relied she had not seen Ashley behind Madison. "Now Spencer I thought we were friends now so please call me Madison" "Okay Madison I'm sorry" Spencer said with a slight blush. "Well I better go check on my other patients. Spencer please have me paged before you leave so I can say goodbye please." "Sure thing Madison" Spencer said to Madison as she made her way out of the door.

"Oh Office Davies I didn't see you there. I'm sorry" Spencer said as soon as she noticed that Ashley had made her way into the room. "Sorry Mrs. Sizemore but you did say to stop by anytime." Ashley replied with a hint of a smile. "I've told you before I am no longer going by that name." Spencer said with a pissed off tone. Ashley holds her hands up in surrender and apologized. "Sorry Spencer I was trying to be funny but I guess it didn't work." Spencer gave a small smile before saying "It's a good thing a like you so I can forgive you lack of ethic" Spencer said with a smile on her face. In return she saw the famous Ashley Davies nose crinkle smile.

For the next two hours the Women sit on the bed just getting to know each other. "You know Ashley even though I just met you it feels like I have known you for years" Spencer said to which Ashley replied "I have the same feeling. Hey Spence can I ask you a personal question?" Spencer tilts her had to the said before replying "Sure I think so, as long as I have the right to refuse to answer when I hear it. " Spencer smiled "Well that seems fair. Well I was just wondering since you are no longer going by Mrs. Sizemore if you are getting a divorce from Tom and how is that was going if you are?" "That's an easy one to answer. Hell yes I'm getting rid of that son of a bitch." Spencer had an evil smile when she replied. Just as Ashley was about to reply there was a knock on the door.


	16. Chapter 16

_Okay so here is the next chapter for all of you pretty people. Special thanks to BrownEyez44 for the advice. I also want to say that it is currently 1:52am and I can't sleep which happens a lot to me. So lets where this takes us._

* * *

Both Spencer and Ashley turn to see who is at the door. "Ashley what are you doing here" was asked from the door way. "No I think the better question is what the hell are you doing here?" Ashley asked looking very pale. Spencer is finally able to speak "Ashley are you okay? you don't look good. Do you need some water or something? You look like you have seen a ghost"

"Mrs. Sizemore. I am Deputy Distract Attorney Garcia and I will be the one that is prosecuting you husband" "It is nice to meet you Ms. Garcia" Spencer said still confused with what is going on. Ashley was once again able to find her voice. "Carmen what are you doing back here? You have no right to show up here like this" "Carmen?" Spencer asked. "Spencer I am sorry but I have to go." Ashley said while running out the door.

Both Carmen and Spencer just look at each other before Carmen rushes after Ashley. "Ashley" Carmen calls down the hallway. Carmen finally catches up to Ashley just as she exits the hospital. "Look Ashley I know that you never wanted to see me again but please just give me five minutes and then you will never have to see me again." Carmen pleads with Ashley. "Alright Carmen you have five minutes and I swear to god that if you go over that time will you pull out my gun and shoot you. The first time for showing up back here and the second for the pain that you caused me and a third time for going over the five minutes that I am giving you" Ashley said as she was walking to a bench to sit down.

Carmen slow approaches Ashley and sits down next to her. "Ashley I want to say that I am sorry. You were the best thing that has ever happened to me and I threw you away like last weeks garbage. You didn't deserve that and no one does. I know me saying I'm sorry doesn't make anything right but I would like to try to make it up to you because I still love you." Ashley couldn't help but chuckle at these words but Carmen continued any ways "I want you to know that when I left that night I know that I had to get my life in order to have any chance of getting back what I lost with you. I used the money to finish law school and I also went to anger management classes. Once I had my anger under control I started to volunteer at a shelter for abused women. It took me awhile but I finally realized that what I had put you through and I could never do that to you or anybody ever again." Carmen now had tears in her eyes but knew she was running out of time. "I recently moved back here when I got a job at the DA's office. When I saw Mrs. Sizemore's file I know that I had to try this cause not only to get justice for her but justice for you for what I did to you." Once Carmen was done speaking Ashley got up and left. She turned briefly to Carmen and said. "You better not screw this case up." And then Ashley was gone.

Carmen reenters the hospital and back into Spencer's room. Mrs. Sizemore is it okay if I ask you some questions about what happened?" Carmen gently asked "Well that depends if you will answer some of my questions first." Spencer replied." So Carmen did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed a chair and pulled it closer to the bed and told Spencer to "Fire away" "So are you the Carmen that that Ashley was going to marry?" was Spencer's first question but before Carmen could answer Spencer was already asking her second question "If you are you sure you are the best person to handle my case. Since Ashley was the responding officer you and her are going to have to work together and if you can't I want somebody else to handle this case because god knows I don't want the son of a bitch husband to get off because the person prosecuting the case could not get over some personal problem that has nothing to really do with me.

"Spencer is it alright if I call you by your first name?" Carmen starts off by asking. Spencer just nods her head as an answer. "Spencer I want you to know that I completely understand you concerns. Yes I was with Ashley and yes I hit her I'm not proud of that fact. I am hoping that with this case I can make it up to her because I still love her." At these words Spencer feels her stomach tighten up but she does not understand why. Carmen continues "For the past six months since I got out of law school I have been volunteering at a women's shelter that is strictly for abused women. I have also gone through and intensive anger management program. I know what I did to Ashley was wrong and I can see that now. I would love nothing more then to make sure that husband of yours get the maximum penalty for his crimes." "I guess I have to trust you. I want you to know that it was with Ashley's help that I've made it this far even if she doesn't know it I owe her my life so you better not hurt her again and when I say that I mean her mind, body and soul." Spencer informed Carmen.

_Okay sure not the longest of chapters but at least I got it out. I will try to have another one tomorrow it all depends if I can make it into work. I've had a migraine for the past two days but still went into work because we are always understaffed on Sundays and Mondays but I'm sure you really don't care about my work and health issue. Please give me some feedback good bad or ugly. I really want honest feedback please. I have always been told that I am not a good writer and I guess I'm trying to either prove everyone right or wrong. (By the way my migraine medication makes me a little depressed if you can't tell) Have a great day everyone!_


	17. Chapter 17

"Kyla are you busy I really need you and Madison right now" a tearful Ashley asked her sister. "I'm already at the hospital can you met us here?" Ashley walked back into the hospital where she was met with a concerned looking Madison with a phone against her ear. "Yes Kyla I can see Ashley now she is just walking back in. We'll meet you in the Doctors lounge" with that said Madison hangs up the phone and wraps Ashley in a bone crushing. With that hug Ashley finally loses it and cries for herself for her lost love and also for Spencer and what this all means now.

Kyla finally arrives and rushes to envelopes Ashley in a hug. "Ashley what are we going to do?" Kyla asks "What do you mean Kyla we are not going to do anything. This is something that Ashley and only Ashley has to deal with. All we can do is be there for her. To catch her when she falls or to stand up and cheer her on." Madison said while glaring at Kyla. Madison loved Kyla just as much as she loved Ashley but she could not stand how Kyla always had to try to fix thing when most of the time she made things worse.

"I really don't know that I am going to do guys. When I saw her standing there I wanted to badly to run to her and kiss the life out of her or just plain run." Ashley sighed. "Ashley you know we both love you and what ever you need us to do we will be there for you" Madison said once again giving Ashley a hug. "Yeah Ash what ever you need us to do we will be there for you" Kyla adds. "I really appreciate you both for being here for me. I am just gonna go and think things through. Madison, can you please apologize to Spencer for me I sort of ran out on her when Carmen showed up." Ashley asked. "Sure Ash I'll let her know." Madison said. Ashley got up and for the second time today walked out of the hospital.

Ashley found herself where she normally does in times like these. She was at the beach and just staring into the ocean. Ashley was lost berween thinking about the past with Carmen and the good and bad times that they had had. Ashley completely lost track of time and the next thing that she is staring at is the sunrise. She was still confused but was beginning to clear her head of all the things running around. Ashley slowly gets up and heads to her car to go home and ready for work. When Ashley gets home she finds a note taped to her front door.

**Ashley I know what I have done to you is unforgiveable but what I am going to ask you might be impossible but could you please give me another chance? I want to start really slowly we have both changed so much. I need to show me the new me. I know that I have a lot to make up to you I am just asking for a chance. I never stopped loving you! Please just say that you will give me a shot Call me at my office if there is any chance of us working this out. Xoxo Carmen.**

Ashley took the note and crumpled it in her hand while unlocking her door and walking in. Ashley pulls her cell phone out of her pocket and found that the battery had dies. She heads to her room plug in the phone and jumps in the shower. 40 minutes later she is walking out of her bathroom with a towel on her had and a robe wrapped around her body. She quickly picks up the phone and powers it on to see if she has any messages. There were three on the phone. She knew who the two of them were from but the third message is what was scaring her now. She decided that she will face that later once she was dressed and had a cup of coffee.

Ashley is now sitting at her kitchen table with a hot cup of coffee in one had and her cell phone in the other. She finally decides to just bite the bullet and check the messages. "Ash its Kyla I'm just checking in with you. I love you! Please call me." Ashley smiles while deleting the message. "Ash its Madison just letting you knows that I spoke to Spencer and she understands. She is leaving tomorrow to go back to Ohio and wants to speak with you before she leaves so give her a call" While Madison if I had her number I would certainly do that but I don't Ashley thinks.

Ashley takes a deep breath preparing for the third and final message. As it starts to play and Ashley can't do anything but smile at the message. "Hi Ashley it's um… Spencer I'm sorry we never got to finish our talk yesterday but I completely understand. Well anyways I wanted to let you know that I am flying back to Ohio later today and just wanted to know if it was okay if I give you a call or two once I got back home just to check on what is happening with the case." The rest of the message was either cut of or Spencer just hung up. Ashley just chuckles to herself and closes her phone.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone! Once again thanks for all the reviews. I've had some requests for long chapters but I'm afraid I just can't do it. Well I'm sure I could it would just take longer for me to put knew chapters out. So I will let Y'all decided what you want longer chapters or quicker updates. Also thank you all for well wishes with my migraines I am feeling much better. I'm also sure the past three days that I took off helped.

* * *

While Ashley was sitting in the police station waiting for Aiden to show up Ashley pulled out her phone and sent a text message.

**Spencer I am here when ever you need me. Feel free to call me anytime. A.**

With that done Ashley takes a look a round hoping to find her partner. See finally spots him heading out of the sergeants office. "What did you do this time Dennison?" Ashley asked with a smirk on her face. "Thanks for the vote of confidence there partner" Aiden said shaking his head. "The Sarge just told me that the DA wanted to talk to use about the Sizemore case." "Oh shit" was Ashley's only thought.

"Ash are you okay you're not looking really good right now and we really need to get over to the DA's office. Spencer is there because something has come up." Aiden said with concern in his voice. "Thanks Aid I'll be fine let's get out of here" Ashley said.

It was a very quiet in the car on the way over to the DA's office Aiden was driving so that allowed Ashley to think about the last 24 hours. Ashley still did not understand this feeling that she needed to constantly protect Spencer. She barley knows the women but there is just something there.

"Hey Davies are you in there?" Ashley faintly heard Aiden. Shaking her head clear Ashley realized where they were and got out of the car. "Sorry Aid just got to thinking about things. Let's get in there and get this over with."

Ashley and Aiden got to Carmen's office and Ashley let Aiden take the lead. Ashley tried to hang in the back and ignore Carmen but she looked further into the office and saw Spencer sitting there with tears in her eyes. Without a second thought Ashley was kneeling in front of Spencer gently wiping her tears away.

"Spencer" Ashley gentle starts "What happened I thought we talked about these tears?" Spencer manages to give Ashley a weak smile. The two once again get lost in each others eyes. They finally looked away after hearing somebody clear their throat. Ashley stands up and turns around and sees Carmen sitting at her desk looking a little hurt.

"Thanks for joining us Officer Dennison and Officer Davies" Carmen started. "We have a small problem. It seems that Mr. Sizemore is claiming that it was you two that roughed him up in the jail and is now sueing the department. He has also decided to fight Spencer on the divorce." "That is just fucking bullshit and everyone in this room knows that" Ashley yelled.

Spencer shocked by Ashley's outburst did what just seemed natural she slowly reached up and grabbed Ashley hands and gave it a squeeze. Without really thinking about it Ashley intertwines there fingers and starts to rub slow circles on the back of Spencer's hand with her thumb. Ashley instantly feels a calmness wash over her. This action was not missed by the other two people also in the room.

"Yes Ashley I do know that it bullshit but that doesn't help." Carmen spoke up trying to overlook the fact of what is going on between Ashley and Spencer. "I have an idea on how we can clear this all up. The guy that did that number in the first place was released today but I bet we can find him and he would be more then willing to help us out." Aiden said.

Upon hearing this Ashley perks up and drops Spencer's hand to start pacing the office. Spencer felt like something was missing and just stares at her now empty and cold hand. Ashley feels it also but is trying to forget and concentrate at the task at hand. "I think that just might do the trick Aiden I'm glad that for once you are using your head and with that she gentle slaps him on the back on the head. Okay Carmen so what do we need to do to get these abuse charges dropped"

Now for the last hour Ashley, Aiden and Carmen planned on what needed to be done. Spencer was so quiet and never spoke up they all forgot she was there. It gave Spencer time to just sit and think about what had happened early with Ashley and why the women she barely knows makes her feel so comfortable and protected. Everyone jumped when there was a knock on the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt but we really need to head to the airport so that we don't miss our flight" Arthur Carlin says with a small smile. "Oh Sorry dad I lost track of time. Carmen do you need me for anything else right now?" "No Spencer I think that we are good right now. I'll keep in touch with you and let you know how our plans work out" Carmen said. "Ashley and Aiden thanks again for everything that you have done for me." Spencer gave Ashley a small smile and leaves the office with her dad.

Five minutes later Ashley feels her phone vibrate on her and she pull it out and see that she has a new voice mail that she quickly listens to. **"Hi Ashley its Spencer again I just wanted to thank you one more time for everything. I think I'm really going to miss you when I get back home. I hope it's okay if I still call you every now and then." **Even without realizing it Ashley had a huge smile on her face. Carmen noticed it and asked "Was that good news you just heard Ashley?" "Oh that was just Kyla telling me about her shopping trip" Ashley quickly lied. "Oh yes I do remember Kyla's shopping sprees." Carmen says. "Wait a second you two know each other?" a very confused Aiden asked. Ashley quickly looks Carmen with a pleading look and Carmen quickly says "It seems like a life time ago but we might briefly after High School"

"Okay ladies so how is this going to work?" Aiden quickly asked sense the tense in the room now. "Ashley I want you to go and get Mr. Moore and ask if he is willing to help and Aiden and I will get the camera set up in the cell. Aiden is it going to be a problem with the jail and getting these two guys together in the same cell?" Carmen asked both of them. Aiden answered first. "Oh yeah the jail won't be any issues at all." "And I'm sure that Mr. Moore will not be any issues I'm sure that Mr. Grant will be able to help sway Mr. Moore if needed.

So Carmen left in her car and Ashley and Aiden headed back to the police station so that Ashley can change and get Mr. Moore's address. They had planned to meet up at the county jail in an hour. Once they get back to the Police Station Ashley quickly changes while Aiden talked to their Sergeant to let him know what the plan was. Ashley grabbed the address she needed and headed out the door. In the car she quickly dialed a phone number. "**Hi Spencer it's Ashley just wanted you to know that I really enjoyed spending time with you today and I really hope you do call me when you get back home."**

Ashley easily found Mr. Moore's house and knocked on the door. "What do you want?" is how Ashley was greeted at the door. "Yeah I need to see David Moore please" Ashley said with her best cop voice. "Hey Davie some cop is out here for you" the unknown man said. "Am I that easy to read?" Ashley asked with a slight giggle. The man just walks away shaking his head. "Officer Davies right?" Davie asked of Ashley. "Yeah but please call me Ashley. So you remember the guy that you met the other day that was beating on his wife? How would you like to help her out again?" She asked "It depends one what I might get out of it." He relied. "Well let me tell you what is going on and then we can talk about what you might need. Does that seem fair to you Davie?"

Ashley sent the next 20 minutes explaining the issue with Davie and he readily agreed to help and Ashley didn't need any help from Mr. Grant. They both walked back to Ashley's car and headed back to the station. "So tell me Ashley how is that you can afford this fine Cadillac on a cops pay?" Davie asked to pass the time. "You ever hear for the band Purple Venom?" "Oh Man I loved that band I still own everything that they have ever recorded. I was crashed when I heard that Raife Davies was" He stopped right there and looked over at Ashley. "No fucking way it can't be!" He yelled. "Yep its true Raife was my dad and that is how I can afford old Billy here." Ashley said patting the dashboard. "Damn if you ever need anything from me you got it." Ashley was then told. Just as they were pulling up to the county jail "are you ready for this Davie?" Ashley said as they walked into the jail. "Oh I really can't wait for this I don't even know this women but that scum bag doesn't deserve her." Davie said. "You got that right" Ashley mumbled under her breathe.


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks to the following for their reviews. acidburn930, lisbet0513, mermaid340, LoveAsh87, Hotcutii3, seyheystevierey, BrownEyez44, ElloEllo9_

_I'm not sure yet if Carmen is going to be good or bad. So let me know what you would like to see. I know you all want so Spashley goodness but I'm getting there just don't know when for certain. Thanks also to all who read but don't get a chance to comment but add it to your alerts. _

_I'm an old dog and I'm trying to learn some new tricks so thanks for the support. _

* * *

"Sizemore make some room in there we gotta put another guy in there with you it's been a busy past couple of days" a guard tells Tom as he is leading Davie to the cell. "I am still injured my lawyer told me that I wouldn't have to share a cell with anyone" Tom whined. "Suck it up your in jail not a hotel" was the only response Tom got from the guard. At the sound of the cell being opened Tom looks up and in the instant that he sees Davie he pissed his orange jail jump suit. The guard pushed Davie in and shut the door. Davie slowly approached Tom and Tom started yelling for the guard to let him out. "You gotta let me out of here this guy is going to start beating me again. Please help I don't want the pain anymore please you gotta let me out I'm telling you last time I was here he was the one that beat me and put me back into the hospital." Upon hearing this Ashley, Aiden and Carmen all walk into the room along with Tom's lawyer.

Tom's lawyer just tells him to shut up or he is going to get himself into more trouble then he already it. "Okay I have a deal for you Mr. Sizemore" Carmen starts. "First you will drop your lawsuit against the LAPD and you will retract you statement that these Officers here were abusing you. The second thing that you will do is sign these divorce papers that your wife's lawyer had dropped off with me. So I bet you are thinking why you would want to do either of these things? While if you do the first I bet Officer Davies could convince Mr. Moore there to leave you alone. As to what you will get for signing the divorce papers I won't press additional charges against you about making a false statement about the so called police abuse.

"Fine fine I'll do it both just get this guy out of here please" Tom said crying. "First you sign the divorce papers and then I'll chat with my friend" Ashley called. Without a second thought Tom signed the papers. Ashley smiled "Okay Davie I think he has had enough now let me go buy you dinner" Before leaving the cell Davie gets into Tom's face and says "If I hear of you going near your ex-wife again I will find you and finish what I started" Tom was then also removed from the cell and signed all the necessary paper for the law suit and the claim to taken care of.

Davie and Ashley were just finishing up dinner when Ashley got a phone call but she let it roll over onto her voicemail although she really wanted to speak to the caller. "Thanks again Davie. I am sure that Spencer is also very thankful for what you have done for her." "It was no problem Ashley I would do it again for anybody that is being abused by a spouse or boyfriend/girlfriend. I'm really glad I was able to help. Please let Ms. Spencer know that if she has any other problems with the putz to just let me know and I'll take care of it." Davie took Ashley by complete surprise by lifting her up into a gentle hug before turning and heading towards home.

As soon as man had left Ashley pulled out her cell phone to check her message. **"Hi Ashley its Spencer I just wanted to let you know that we are just about ready to take off for back to Ohio so you won't be about to reach me for the next few hours. Oh gosh I don't know why I called to tell you that so I'm just going to hang up now." **Ashley couldn't help but laugh and the blonde and her random message. Ashley hits the 9 key to save the message just like she has for every one of Spencer's messages. She disconnects that calls and now dials to place a call.

"Hey little sis what are you up to?" Ashley asked "Not much big sis how are you doing? Kicking ass and taking names I hope." Kyla says playfully. "It was okay I didn't really get to kick ass but I helped scare a guy so bad he pissed his pants it was really more sad then funny." Ashley said. "That's great Ash but cut the bullshit I can tell be your voice something isn't right so why don't you just get your ass over here and we can talk" Before Ashley could answer Kyla the lie was disconnected.

Ten Minutes later Ashley is walking into Kyla's house. "Hey Ky" Ashley says walking up to her sister on the couch and giving her a kiss on the forehead and ruffling her hair. "You know I really hate it when you do that Ash." "Sorry kid I can't help myself I promise I won't kiss you on the forehead anymore kiddo." "Ah that is really funny Ash you know I meant about messing with my hair." Kyla said and then sticking her tongue out at Ashley. Ashley sinks down on the couch. "Ky what am I going to do? I have to work with her which means I have to see her and when I see her it makes me remember why I fell in love with her in the first place. I just don't know what to do. She told me she has changed and my god I miss her she much I want to believe her. I just don't want to be alone anymore Ky." Ashley buries her head into Kyla's shoulder and cries herself to sleep all while Kyla was whispering reassurances in her ear that she is not alone.


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey everyone here is a short one for you. I'm at work and its pretty busy so I really didn't have time for a long one. Enjoy just the same.

* * *

_

Spencer hung up the phone with a huge smile on her face. "You know Spencer you sure are smiling a lot for all that you have been though what is up with you" Glen asked while waiting with Spencer for their flight back home. "Nothing Glen I'm just want to get past all this and move on" was her reply. "Yeah like this has nothing to do with the cop at the hospital does it." Glen asked with a smile on his face. "Glen I don't know what you are talking about" Spencer says with a hint of panic in her voice. "Oh come one Spence I saw how you were looking at that Office Dennison. The way you eyes would get all big" Glen teased. "Glen that is so not true and you know it. Spencer has been through a lot and she was just trying to get her bearing that's all" it was Clay to the rescue. Spencer was glad that Clay once again stood up for her because she still was not certain what these feelings she was having for the beautiful female cop.

Luckily for Spencer she was sitting next to Clay on the flight home. He had the week off from school so he thought he would head back with the family and help get Spencer settled in back at home. Spencer was in a daze gazing out the window when she felt Clay gently shake her. "Okay baby sis what is up I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes. Is everything okay? Just ignore Glen and his stupid comments." Spencer just smiled over at her brother before saying "Thanks Clay it's not really Glen that is bothering me it's…" Spencer wasn't sure that she could continue. She really didn't understand what she is feeling how could Clay help.

Clay has always been the observant one of the family so he noticed that the eyes that Spencer was making were not for the handsome Officer Dennison but the gorgeous brunette Office Davies. Clay had seen Spencer look at girls like that before back in high school. You know that glaze that sometime people get when they find somebody attractive. "Look Spence you are my sister and I love you and no matter who you love. I know that the look in your eye at the hospital was for Ashley and no one else. I also know that the smile on you face that you get is when you are thinking about her." "But Clay" Spencer cuts him off "I don't even know what is going on. I know that I what little time I have spent with Ashley she makes me laugh and there is just something about her that calms me when I look into her eyes. What is going on with me Clay I don't understand it." Clay pulled Spencer into a hug and once his arms were around her she started to cry from all the confusion.

"No Tom stop please I didn't mean to. Please you're hurting me. ASHLEY HELP!" Spencer was screaming as she was woke up. Her family came rushing into her bedroom with concerned looks on there faces. Arthur was the first to reach Spencer who was covered in sweat. "Sweetie are you okay?" Arthur asked. It takes a minute for Spencer to get her bearing and realize that she was safe. "Sorry everyone I really didn't mean to wake you all up. I'll be fine in a minute everyone just go back to sleep I'm sorry." The family really didn't want to leave Spencer alone but finally gave in to her request.

Spencer is still trying to shake the dream she tries to go back to is not able to. After tossing and turning she does the one thing that just seems natural.

Spencer picked up her cell phone from the bedside table and dialed a phone number that she will soon never forget.

"Hi Ashley its Spencer did I wake you?" "Yes but that is okay" Ashley sleepily replies. "No Ashley I'm sorry but I shouldn't have called you" and Spencer hung up the phone.

Even though she was waiting for it Spencer still jumped when the phone started ringing. "Hello" she said shyly "Okay Spence what is up?" Ashley asked now fully awake. Spencer is too shocked by the nickname from Ashley that at first she doesn't respond. "I'm really sorry Ashley I didn't mean to wake you up. I just had a really bad dream about Tom hurting me again. I was just scared I don't know why I called you all my family is here but you're back on L.A. and really can't help." Spencer says all in one breathe finally. "Okay take a breathe its really okay that you called me. I want you to feel free to call me anytime no matter what okay?" Ashley said.

Spencer and Ashley had been on the phone for over an hour now and although Spencer kept yawning she did want the call to end. She wasn't afraid that the nightmare might come back she just did want to let Ashley go. It wasn't long that all Ashley heard on the other line was Spencer's even breathes on the line. Within a matter of minutes Ashley was also asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

_Thanks to: BrownEyez44, LoveAsh87, lisbet0513, Videl1212, Hotcutii, ElloEllo9, mermaid340, choedarko. Also welcome to the new readers that have recently added this to their alerts.  
_

_Okay so this sucks on two fronts. 1) it is really short because I had a really hard time writing it. I know where I want this to go I'm just having a hard time getting there. 2) I feel that this is not up to what I have been able to come up with.  
_

_Bold is Carmen's thoughts. _

Carmen was in her office looking over the case when she came across Ashley's name on a report. Carmen could help but smile when she saw the name but at the same time she felt a pang in her heart. She know that she had hurt Ashley deeply she just hopes that Ashley can forgive her and maybe also get a second chance with the amazing women.

**I never would have guessed when I first met Ashley that she would have gone on to become a cop. Ashley was one wild child. Out drinking every night with another new girl every night but once she had met me it was like she slowly became a new person. Madison was in med school and Kyla was doing her thing and it just seemed like overnight she changed, almost like she just grew up. She joined the police academy and we started a committed relationship with each other the first for the both of us.**

**When Ashley changed I also changed not necessarily for the better either. I loved Ashley I really did but sometimes I would just get this intense jealousy most of the time I was able to hide it from her but the couple of times that I wasn't is when I would hit her. I never meant to do it but who ever really does. I took a lot of time for me to come to grips with what I did to Ashley and that it was my fault and not hers. Once I discovered that I turned my life around I finished law school in the top of my class. I took anger management classes. I won't even admit this to anyone but I have been afraid to become close with anyone since Ashley. I mean I've been on a few dates but that is about it. **

Carmen looks for a piece of paper on her desk once she finds it she picks up the phone to make a phone call. The call goes straight to voicemail. "Hey Ashley its Carmen I was hoping maybe we could get together for dinner or something? I really want to talk to you just you and me in a place we both feel comfortable. Please just give me a call back" **Well I really hope she does call.**

Carmen was on her way home from work when she got the call she was hoping for. "Hi Carmen its Ashley" "Hey Ashley I'm really glad that you called me back I was scared that I wouldn't hear from you." Carmen said "I really had to think about it Carmen but I am hoping that you have changed. I am not saying that I am just going to let you right back into my life but to be honest I have missed you." Ashley said. Carmen was doing the happy dance in her head. "You really don't know what that means to me. So what do you say can we meet for dinner?" "Ya Carmen that sounds nice how about we met at Mickey's around 7?" Ashley asked. "Sounds good I'll see you then"

Ashley is nervously sitting at the table waiting for Carmen when she sees her phone on the table is vibrating. Without checking how is calling she just ignored the call. Moments later Carmen makes her way in and sits down across from Ashley.

Ashley and Carmen fell into easy conversation and laughter and had an amazing dinner. Ashley was getting a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach the more time she spend with Carmen and she really didn't understand it. Neither Carman nor Ashley brought up the past but both very much enjoyed the company of the other women.

At the end of the evening Carmen didn't know if she should go with a goodnight kiss or just the friendly hug. Ashley decided for her and gave her a quick peck on the lips and a hug before heading for her car.

Once Ashley gets home she sees that she has a new voice mail and text message on her phone. Smiling she decided to check the text message first hope that it is from a certain blonde.

_Thx for tonight 333 C_

Ashley smile faded rather quickly. Not that she didn't want to hear from Carmen she was just so confused about her. Sighing Ashley decided to check her voice mail.

"Hey Ash its Spencer I was heading to bed and thought I'd give you a quick call guess you are busy so I'll talk to you later."

Ashley smiled to herself and checks the time. I was after two in the morning in Ohio and Ashley decided that it was a little too late to call Spencer. So instead she decided to call Madison.

"Hey Madison what are you up to?" Ashley asked her best friend. "I'm good Ash what are you up to?" was the response she got. "Well I was hoping made that you could come over and we could talk for a little bit I'm really confused about so much right now. I just had dinner with Carmen and…" Ashley never go to finish that sentence because Madison had hung up the phone as soon as he heard Carmen's name.


	22. Chapter 22

_Thanks again to Hotcutii3, somthgIlike2do, mermaid340, Videl1212, ElloEllo9, acidburn930, chloedarko, LoveAsh87, lisbet0513 for their reviews. ElloEllo9 I hope this is along the lines of what you were looking for. I'm really happy with the way this turned out I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I did writing it. _

* * *

There was a quiet knock on the door as it was slowly being opened. "Spence it's after 2 o'clock in the morning why are you still up?" Clay asked while moving to lie down next to Spencer. "I am just thinking that maybe when you go back to L.A. that I would go with you. Would you mind if I did?" Spencer shyly asked. "Are you kidding me Spencer I would love it! I have a spare room so you can stay with me for as long as you need to. To be honest with you I wasn't looking forward to going back alone." Clay replied with a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks Clay that really means a lot. I know that I've only been home a couple of days but this really doesn't feel like home anymore. How do you think mom and dad are going to take it?" "I'm not sure Spence but be ready for a fight. Spence I have to ask you a question are you going back for you or some other reason?"."You know Clay I wish I knew the answer to that. Mom and dad will freak if I go back for no real reason" Spencer lets out a long sigh "You know I feel like a lost my best friend in Ashley and I hardly know her but I want to learn more. What even scares me more is that I think I could fall in love with her. I have never felt like this especially for another woman. I mean I have noticed other women but never like this."

"You know Spence I have always believed that you can't help who you fall for as long as your happy who cares what anybody else thinks" with that said Clay gets up walks to the other side of the bed and pulls Spencer into a hug. "Let me know when you wanna talk to Mom and Dad and I'll be there with you. Now get some sleep." "Thanks Clay I love you. Thanks for tonight." Spencer tells Clay and then kisses him on the cheek before he walks out the door.

Ashley had fallen asleep on her couch while waiting for Madison. She awakes to a pounding on her door. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she goes and answers the door. As soon as the door opens Madison steps inside and hits Ashley on the backside of the head while saying "What the hell are you thinking?" Ashley rubs the back of her head. "What the hell Madison!" Ashley says more then a little annoyed. Madison walks further into the house with Ashley following behind her. "Ashley why don't you go up and change into something more comfortable while I grab the alcohol and met back in the family room it's a good thing you don't work tomorrow because this is going to be a long night." Ashley walks out of the room shaking her head and mumbling under her breathe "where does she get off coming into my house and hitting me and telling me what to do." And of course she can't wipe the smile from her face.

When Ashley gets back into the family room she sees that Madison did have every drop of alcohol in the house now sitting on her coffee table along with a camera. "Whats up with the camera?" Ashley asked while grabbing a beer and sitting down. "I want to try an experiment a little bit later." Madison said also getting a beer and sitting next to Ashley with her legs crossed underneath her. "So tell me chica what is going on in that tiny head of yours?" Madison asked with a laugh. Ashley starts by hitting Madison with a throw pillow. "Madison please I really need my best friend now not so jokester." "Sorry Ash I couldn't help it. Now tell me what is going on?"

Reaching to grab her second beer Ashley looks at Madison with sad eyes. "Madison I just don't know what to do" "To do about what Ash?" "God Madison when I saw Carmen tonight and talking after talking with her. She really has changed I can tell but at the same time I don't wanna get hurt again but I also still love her and I think I always will. On the other hand I don't understand what I'm feeling for Spencer. You know Spencer called me the other night after waking up from a nightmare. We talked for hours. Man she was so scared. when she first called but she didn't want to let it show she was so cute. When I first answered the phone she apologized for calling so late and then hung up. I called her right back and she sounded so small and scared. All I wanted to do was to wrap her up in my arms and tell her everything is going to be okay. She ended up falling asleep while we were still on the phone. I got such a rush just listening to her breathing on the other end and then I finally fell asleep when I woke up my battery my phone was dead or else I'm sure that we would have started talking to again once we both woke up" Madison couldn't help but notice the way Ashley relaxed while talking about Spencer and the smile that appeared on her face. She hadn't seen that smile since the night she was going to propose to Carmen but she liked seeing it again.

"I get that your really confused Ashley and you have all these emotions running in through your head. Before you continue let me do my experiment really quick and then we will talk some more." Madison asks while reaching for the camera and getting ready to take a couple of pictures. Ashley just nods her head in agreement "Okay Ash what is the first thing you think about when I say Carmen's name?" Ashley gets a sad and far away look in her eyes and says "Hurt" as Ashley speaks Madison snaps a picture. Ashley closes and opens her eyes a few times to clear the spots from her eyes.

Ashley takes a long pull from her 3rd beer and looks back at Madison. Madison can see the pain and anguish in Ashley's eyes but she knows that she needs to continue if she going to help Ashley see things straight. "That's great Ashley now what about Spencer?" Ashley gets a sparkle in her eye and slight smile before she says "innocence" and with that Madison takes another picture. Ashley now is over come with emotions and Madison finds herself once again comforting her best friend as she dissolves into tears.

"Sshh Ash it's going to be okay we will get through this together like we always do. Let's get up to bed and we'll finish this when we wake up in the morning and maybe a little bit more sober" With that Madison helps Ashley upstairs and puts Ashley to bed and then crawls over to the other side and slips in behind Ashley and wraps her arms around her and they both drift off to sleep.

Ashley wakes up the following morning to the smell of coffee and bacon cooking. She slowly rolls out of bed brushes her teeth and heads down stairs to find Madison in front of the stove cooking and Kyla sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. "There better be some of that coffee left for me yoga girl" Ashley then walks up to her sister to give her a hug "Morning Sis" and a kiss on her forehead. Ashley then moves to Madison and repeats the hug and kiss process.

"Thanks for last night Madison but you know we never really got to finish our talk and I'm still just as confused" "When are you never not confused" Kyla replied while sticking her tongue out at Ashley. "I know Ash, once breakfast is done we will continue right were we left off." Madison said while moving to the table with breakfast. All three women sat down and enjoyed the food and the teasing that can only happen with close friends and family are together. "Okay Ash how about you clean up the dishes here and then met Kyla and I out by the pool and we can finish our chat and maybe get you unconfused."


	23. Chapter 23

_Thanks to River.R, acidburn930, Videl1212, Hotcutii3, LoveAsh87, lisbet0513, BrownEyez44, and last but not least chloedarko for reviewing you all are my new heros. To the few of you who added the story to your alerts thank you also for reading._

_On with show_

* * *

Spencer hears a faint knock at the door. "Spencer honey are you okay in there?" "Yes mom I'm fine I'm just taking a bath" "but Spence you've been in there for two hours" "I promise mom I'm fine. I'm just trying to clear my head and you know how much I love taking baths." "Okay Spence if you're sure. If you want lunch will be ready in a little bit." "Thanks mom I'll be out soon" Spencer sighs to herself and thinks that she better get out and face her parents and let then know what her decision is.

"Mom, Dad I want to let you know that I appreciate what you guys of done for me this past week with putting your life on hold to come up to L.A. to help me with everything that has happened but I think I really need to go back to L.A. I want to show Tom that I am better then him and that I'm not afraid of him. Plus there are friends there and not some many here now" Spencer spilled that all out in one breath. "Honey its okay breathe" Arthur puts his hand on Spencer's and smiles. Spencer slowly looks over at her mother's reaction. Paula is just sitting in her chair shocked with her mother open. Spencer then turns and looks at Clay. Clay can see the fear and confusion in Spencer's eyes.

"Mom say something please" Spencer pleaded. Paula sighed and then replied "I really think it is a bad idea what happens if Tom comes after you and Clay is not around to protect you?" "Well that is just a chance I'm gonna have to take and I'm sure that Ashley can teach me some moves to use to protect myself." "What is it about this Ashley woman is it just that she was the first there to help you after that night?" Paula asks. "I really don't know what it is mom but I just feel this connection with her." "Well you do know that she is a lesbian? What if she tries to turn you into one also?" Paula asked in a higher pitch tone then so normally has.

"Paula you can't turn somebody gay. You either are or you are not" Arthur tried to explain to his wife. "But it goes against the bible Arthur it is not gods will" Paula tries to explain. "You know mom I'm sure god is just a little too busy with other things then to care about which two people love each other." Clay states speaking for the first time since the conversation started. "I think that it is great that Spencer feels so comfortable around Ashley after everything that has happened. Haven't you noticed that whether the person is male or female Spencer withdrawals and try to hide some how? Spencer went through a lot during her marriage and possible longer. So I really think that we need to let Spencer go and find her own way and just be there for her if she needs us." Clay then stands and walks out of the room.

Paula looks absolutely crashed but what her son just said she is after all a doctor and of course she noticed how Spencer has been acting but still thought it best to stay in Ohio with Her and Arthur. "Spencer honey I love you so much and that is why I think it would be best if you stayed her with your father and I, but if you really feel that you need to go back to L.A. that I'll stand by your decision and support you anyway that I can" Paula tearfully said she then also got up and walked out of the room.

Arthur was left with a weeping Spencer now. "Hey kiddo I know that you have had a rough couple of weeks. Hell you've had a rough year and more. Just know that your mother truly loves you and she is just trying to protect you anyway she can. She would never tell you this but she feels like she is partially to blame for what you have been through. She knew that you really didn't want to marry Tom and was only doing it to make her happy. She really thought that you would grow to love Tom as much as she loves me. Don't worry about her she will really be fine with you moving. Just don't be surprised if we don't end up moving to L.A. also. It really has been hard on both of us that you and Clay where there." "But dad Glen was still here with you guys" Spencer replied. "Yeah he was but you know that all of you kids are so important to all of us we all missed you and Clay not being around" Arthur said with a small smile. Spencer jump up and sat in her dads lap to wrap her arms around him. Arthur automatically returned the hug while telling Spencer that he missed the times that she would crawl on his lap and talk to him about her days. Spencer smiled at this and said that she missed those times also. Spencer then also gets up to retrieve her cell phone there was a certain someone that she has been missing and just wanted to hear her voice again.

**Back in L.A.**

"Okay Madison and Mini Me so how are you guys gonna be able to help me get unconfused?" Ashley asked while joining Kyla and Madison by the pool. "Well let's just recap last night conversation. "You still love Carmen and will probably always have a place in your heart for her." Kyla said with a smile. Madison jumps in next. "Then we have Spencer who is the sweet and innocent mid western gal. Who by the way is straight as far as we know? But something about her has caught the eye and possible another part of your heart." "Okay Laurel and Hardy are you done being funny now? Come on you two I really want some solid advice. For once can you take this seriously?" Ashley asked grumpily.

"Ash you know we love you but you really need to chill" Kyla says. "Okay I gotta go get the pictures from last night I'll be right back" with that Madison gets up and heads back into the house.

A couple of minutes later Madison comes back out with the pictures she took last night of Ashley when she was asked about Spencer and Carmen. "Okay Ashley do you remember last night when I asked you about Spencer and Carmen?" Madison asked "Sort of what about them?" Ashley replied. Madison handed the first picture of Ashley's face when Spencer's name was mentioned. "So when I took this do you know who I asked you about?" Madison asked simply. Ashley just shook her head in the negative. Madison then hands the second picture from when Carmen was mentioned.

"Madison I really don't understand what these pictures have to do with anything." Ashley seethed "Ashley just look at those pictures in one you look like somebody just kicked your puppy and the other your face lights up like a kid at Christmas. So yes the pictures are important. You have been hurt so bad that you're afraid to love again. Sure you still have feeling for Carmen but at the same time you are still afraid of her. You have both changed since you were together. So you both need to get to know each other again. Now about Spencer your eyes sparkle at just the mention of her name but here is a news flash Ashley. First she just got out of an abusive and second she is halfway across the country." Madison was calmly trying to explain to Ashley.

"Okay guys I think I get it. Don't run back to Carmen until I get to know her again and forget about Spencer but even though she has to come back to L.A. for that scum bags trail as soon as it is over she is going back to Ohio." Ashley says dejectedly. Just at that moment Ashley gets a phone call.


	24. Chapter 24

_Thanks to River.R for being my 200__th__ reviewer and for the great lengths she took to read and review. Sorry for the cliff hanger of an ending for the last chapter I was just to tired to continue writing so I thought I would just post what I had._

Disclaimer: I do not own SON or the characters. 

_

* * *

  
_

"Hello" Ashley answered hesitantly. "Hi Ash its Carmen this is a professional call but I have some personal comments for you at the end. First the work related items. I wanted to let you know that Tom Sizemore has agreed to a plea bargain. So he will plead guilty to the domestic abuse charges and he will do 30 days in jail including time he already served and then probation for 5 years. So this will be good for Spencer because she will not have to come back here and then relive that night on the witness stand." "Wow Carmen I don't know if that is a blessing or a curse. Have you told Spencer yet?" Ashley asked. "No not yet I first wanted to call you. Would you mind calling her for me through I'm do in court shortly?"

"Sure I can do that for you. What was the other thing you wanted to talk to me about?" Ashley replied. "Well I just wanted to say that I had a really great time last night and was wondering if we can do it again really soon like maybe tomorrow night?" "I'm sorry Carmen but I have already made plans with Madison but why don't I call you the day after tomorrow and set something up with you then?" Ashley asked. "Okay that sounds great I can't wait to hear from you. Bye Ash I love you!" Ashley didn't even know how to respond to that and just hung up the phone.

"Well you two it looks like my problem has been solved for me. Spencer is not going to have to come back to testify in the trial they gave the bastard a deal and he took it. So now I get to call Spencer and basically say goodbye to her forever. Also Carmen just told me that she loves me." Ashley says dejectedly "You know what Ashley with the way Spencer was looking at you and the connection that you both seemed to have instantaneity I don't think either one of you could be kept apart for long. I know that if you had the chance to go to Ohio right now you would jump one it." Madison said. "You know she is right big sis you would drop anything to see her again and don't deny it." Kyla added. "Yeah your both probably right I would but I still don't know why I have this feeling when I'm around her or talk to her. Speaking of talking to her I guess I should give her that call now. "Ashley says while heading toward the house for some privacy.

Just as Ashley was going to start dialing Spencer's number her phone started to ring once again. "Hello" Ashley asked as she forgot to check the caller ID "Hey stranger how are you doing today?" The caller says "I'm doing a lot better now that you called. How are you Spencer and to what honor do I owe for a phone call this fine day?" Ashley replied with a huge smile on her face. "Well I wanted to talk to you about something important do you have a few minutes?" Spencer asked. "I have all the time in the world for you Spence" Ashley says while thinking did I really just tell her that?

"Thanks Ash I really appreciate that especially since we really don't know each other. Anyway on to why I called it wasn't so I could just hear your voice." I can't believe I just said that Spencer thinks "I have a small favor to ask well it isn't really a small favor it really is a lot to ask but I really don't have anybody else to ask. Well I probably do but." Spencer at this point is rambling on and on.

"Okay Spence calm down and relax. Now what is it that you want to ask me?" Ashley said while getting a huge smile on her face because of Spencer's babbling. "Okay her goes and please don't feel that you have to say yes because I will understand if you can't or won't" "Spencer" "Oh ya sorry I'm rambling again anyway I wanted to know if you would ride back to L.A. with me? I've decided that I want to move back to L.A. and since my car is here now I was thinking that I would just drive back. Clay has already flown back and I really don't want to make the trip by myself and I just feel this connection with you so I thought that it would be a perfect time of us to learn more about each other then our abusive ex's." Spencer nervously finished.

"I am really glad that you asked me Spence it sounds great." Ashley started "Why do I feel a but coming Ashley?" "I'm sorry Spence there is one coming but I don't know if you like what I have to say so I'll just come out and say it. I just got a call from Carmen." Ashley pauses to gather her thoughts and Spencer jumps in. "Oh that's okay Ashley I get it Carmen just came back into your life and you want to spend some time with her. I understand really I do." Spencer says tearfully. "Oh no Spencer that is not it at all I mean yes Carmen is back in my life but the reason that I am hesitant about this is because Carmen called to tell me that Tom made a deal. He is going to plead guilty to abusing you and in return he has to spend 30 days in jail including the time at he has already served and then 5 years of probation. So with having said all that do you still want to move back here?" Ashley asked.

"Oh really so I don't have to go back there even for the trial? You know what, I don't care I really miss L.A. and I still want to move back." Spencer said determinately. "In that case let me see of I can get the time off of work I know that I have enough time saved up I just need to make sure that it is okay with my Sergeant." Ashley quickly replies. "Really Ash you would do that for me even though we really don't know each other?" Spencer asked excitedly "I know this is going to sound really weird but I feel like I have known you all my life and I've never felt that with anyone before. So I would love to drive with you from Ohio to L.A. and get to know you better." Ashley replies shyly. "You know I feel the same way Ash." Spencer says in return. "Okay well I'm gonna go and see about the time off. When did you want to do this? Because I'll need to arrange for a ticket out there too." "Oh no Ashley if you are going to do the big favor for me I am going to pay for the ticket here." Spencer immediately says. "No you won't Spencer I can pay my own way. Please you haven't worked in a few weeks now and I have more money then what I know what to do with so please let me just pay my own way." "Okay Ashley if you insist. And to answer your question about when I want to do this the sooner the better. My parents and Glen are driving me crazy." "Okay Spence I'll go now and talk to my Sergeant about the time off. I'll give you a call as soon as I know if I can go or not." "Thanks again Ashley this really means a lot to me. I'll talk to you soon." With that the call was ended.

Now that Ashley was off the phone she walked back outside to both Kyla and Madison sitting there. "Well what did she say" Kyla asked as soon as she saw Ashley heading towards them. Ashley doesn't respond to the questions she just walks over and grabs the picture of her from the night before where she is smiling. "What does this tell you?" holding up the picture. "Spencer had decided to move back to L.A. and she asked if I would fly out to Ohio and then drive with her back to L.A." "Well what did you tell her?" Madison asked although she already knew her best friends answer. "I told her that I would have to make sure that I can get the time off of work. So I'm going to run to the station and see if the sarge is in. I know that we were supposed to hang together all day guys but do you mind if I just do this really quick?" Ashley asked then giving both girls her sad puppy dog face. "Just go sis Madison and I will just hang out here until you get back" Rushing over to Kyla and Madison Ashley hugs both of them before running back to the house to grab her keys and purse.

Ashley was at the station in record time and in search of the Sarge. She had been searching for about ten minutes when she decided to call it quits. As she was walking back to her car with her had hanging down she spotted the Sarge just getting out of his car. Ashley got a big smile on her face as she started towards the man. "Hey Sarge I'm glad I caught you before I took off. I wanted to ask you if I could get a week off to help a friend out." Ashley quickly asked. "I don't know Davies I'll have to take a look and make sure that we can spare you for a week. I know that you haven't taken anytime off since you've been here so it shouldn't be a problem I just want to double check. Why don't you come back inside with me and take a look?" The older man replied. Ashley didn't know it but had great respect for the young women and hopes that he own young daughter will grow up and become a strong women just like her.

"Okay Davies it looks like you can have your week but I will need you to work tomorrow and the next day since O'Conner is out. So as of Monday you can take your week. If you need more time just let me know." "Thanks a lot sir I owe you for this." Ashley said while trying to hide her smile. "You don't owe me anything Davies you're a great cop and I don't want you to get burnt out after only a couple of years. I've seen it one to many times." Ashley can feel the heat in her cheeks as she starts to blush at the man's compliments. "But still thank you" Ashley replied.

As Ashley is skipping out of the station, yes you saw that correctly Ashley literally skipped out of the police station she grabbed her phone and just decided to send a quick message.

**Ashtxt= I got the time off but not till Monday does that work 4u?**

**Spencetxt= that is gr8 Monday works. Call me later 143.**

Ashley jumps in her car and heads back home to spend some quality time with her sister and best friend. On the drive she kept thinking about the way Spencer had ended her text message 143 what the heck does that mean? I guess I'll just have to ask Madison and Kyla when I get home.

* * *

_Okay so there it is please don't hate me for the beginning I tried to make up for it in the end. Please let me know what y'all think. This is my longest chapter yet if you don't include any chapters with songs lyrics in them. Just don't really expect for this to happen again.  
_


	25. Chapter 25

_Hey everyone do to some storm in Indiana or something its very slow at work for me. So here is just a bonus little chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_

Ashley got back to her house and found Madison and Kyla exactly where they were when so left the house an hour ago or so. "Hey have you guys moved at all since I left" Ashley asked. "Nope there was no need to. She what's the deal are you going to Ohio or not?" Madison asked "Yep I got the time off but I can't leave until Monday. I sent Spencer a text to let her know. By the way what does 143 mean in a text? I've never seen that before." Ashley asked. "Oh where have you been Ashley how can you not know what the means and did Spencer text you that?" Kyla asked while jumping up. "Yeah she did so what does it mean?" Ashley asked starting to get a little annoyed that she is not getting an answer. "Oh Ashley that is so great I can't believe this" Kyla said while wrapping Ashley in a hug. "So are you going to tell me what it means or not?" "Gosh sorry sis it means I love you. Get it? 143 I is one letter love is 4 and you is 3." "Wow" was the only response that Ashley could come up with. Madison decided to save her friend now by also getting up and saying "Come on ladies lets hit the mall somebody is going to need some warming clothes for Ohio."

"Hello" "Hey Spence its Ashley I just got a quick question for you. How long are we going to stay in Ohio before we start the drive back and what sort of clothes should I bring? I've never been to that part of the county so I don't have a lot of warm clothes." "Just bring comfy clothes. It is a lot colder here then back in L.A. so just a heavy jacket and you should be fine. If your hands get cold easily maybe a pair of gloves. I figured depending on what time you get in on Monday that we could leave early on Tuesday. Does that work?" "Sounds good I'll let you go once I have my plane ticket I'll give you a call back. Bye Spence I can't wait till Monday" Ashley said shyly. "Bye Ash" Spencer replied just as shyly.

"Hey sis what about this jacket it looks nice and warm plus this brown leather will go great with you eyes and hair." "Wow Ash for once Kyla is right." Ashley couldn't hear the rest of what Madison was saying because Kyla hit Madison's arm. So walking over to where Madison and Kyla are she looks at the jacket. "Wow this does look pretty nice" Ashley said while taking it off the hanger and putting the jacket on. "So how does it look?" Ashley asked. Both Madison and Kyla are speechless for a moment. "Ash that jacket looks like it was made for you. It is incredible on you." Kyla was the first to be able to speak. Madison was still just staring at Ashley with her mouth open until Kyla turns to her and lightly pushes up her lower jaw closing her mouth and saying "Trying to catch some flies Madison?" This does wake Madison out of her trance. "Ash if you don't by that jacket I will beat you to within an inch of your life and since I'm a doctor I'll fix you up and start all over again." "Okay I get it girls I'll get this jacket now I just want some gloves to go with it just in case." Ashley said. "Ashley I say just forgets the gloves you will lose then before you ever make it to Ohio." Kyla teases Ashley. "No I won't I think that I can handle not losing a pair of gloves. Ashley walks over and picks out a nice pair of gloves to go with the jacket and then pays for her items.

A couple of hours later the girls were at the club and dancing. Ashley suddenly feels someone come up behind her and start dance. That was fine with Ashley that happened all the time. It was when the person's arms wrapped around and slowly stroking her stomach did she get a sick feeling. She quickly turns around to find Carmen behind her. Ashley just shakes her head and walks off the dance floor and back to her table. Carmen was quick to follow. "Ash are you okay?" Carmen asked "What the hell was that Carmen?" "Ash what did I do wrong it was just a dance" "No Carmen once you started to rub my stomach it became more then a dance and you know it." "I am sorry Ash I just was happy to see you on the dance floor and with the way our dinner ended last night I thought it would be okay."

"I'm sorry Carmen its not. I know that you still have feeling for me and I won't deny that I still have feelings for you. But you hurt me badly, so no you don't get to just walk back into my life and pretend that you never hit me. I told you before that I needed time and wanted to get to know you again and then go from there. But you really pushed it to far this time." "Ash please I'm sorry you're right I shouldn't have done that. Please just don't give up on me yet please" Carmen begged. "Right now I don't want to see or talk to you give me a day or two to clear my head and we'll talk again then okay?" Carmen just nods her heads watching Ashley find her sister and Madison and then leave the club.


	26. Chapter 26

_Hi Gays and Gals. I know I've been a bad writer it's been what almost a week in a half since I have updated this. I am sorry but I seemed to hit that block that everybody gets now and again. Plus I was reading a lot of other great fanfics. Sorry this is going to be a pretty short one just to get me back into the swing of things. I'll be pretty stressed for the next couple of weeks. I might have to go out on strike for my job. I really hope I don't have to but we will see what happens. _

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last two chapters!**_

* * *

As Spencer lay on her bed and staring up at her ceiling thinking she hears a soft knock on her door. "Come in" comes her reply. "Hey sweetie is it okay if I come in for a little bit and talk?" Spencer hears from the doorway.

"Sure Mom no problem" Spencer says while sitting up in her bed and moving over a little bit so Paula could also join her on the bed. "Spencer you now love you but I am really afraid for you. Do you really think going back to L.A. will be for the best?"

"Mom I really understand your concern but this is just something that I feel that I have to do for myself. I realized this past week that I have never really done anything for myself." Spencer tries to calmly explain. "I don't understand what you mean Spencer what about college and marring Tom who was that for?" Paula asked with confusion in her eyes.

At this question Spencer started to get tears in her eyes "It was for you Mom. I have always done everything that you have ever asked me to do. Yes I wanted to go to college but you decided where. I never wanted to marry Tom when I did but once you found Tom asked me to marry him you started planning it before I had a chance to say yes or no. I have never wanted to disappoint you Mom but sometimes it just never seems enough for you." Spencer is barley able to get the last sentence out because she is now crying so hard.

Arthur was on the other side of the door listening in. He knew how hard Spencer tried to meet her mother expectations. He could also tell that Spencer was not happy in her relationship with Tom content yes but not truly happy. Arthur slowly opens the door and walks over to Spencer and sits down and wraps his arms.

Not really understanding what just happened or where this came from Paula got up to leave. When she was about to close the door she heard Spencer call her name "Mom. I'm sorry I just dumped that on you all of a sudden I didn't mean to and I would really like to finish this talk with you I'm just physically and emotional tired with everything that has happened. I think I'm just gonna go to bed now." Spencer gets one more squeeze from her dad and her then joins Paula in the door way. "Goodnight Mom and Dad I love you" Spencer says as they both start to leave. Both reply "We love you too sweetheart."

As Spencer was finally drifting to sleep Ashley was just leaving the club.

"Ashley what the hell just happened back there? I thought we were all having a great time" asked a confused Kyla. Ashley didn't answer just kept heading to her car. "Kyla, Carman showed up and once again over stepped her bounds while dancing with Ashley" Madison explained. "Oh" was Kyla's only reaction. The three girls got into the car and drove off.

The ladies finally arrived at Ashley's house. "Thanks for driving tonight Madison. I'm sorry I made it short even for you." Ashley says while getting out of the car. "That's okay Ash we understand" Madison replied while shutting off the car and also ready to get out of the car. Kyla was also in the process of getting out. "What are you two doing?" Ashley asked. "We are going to stay with you tonight Ash" said Kyla like it was a dumb question. "And why would you two be doing that I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself." Ashley said just a little annoyed. "Its not that don't think we can take care of your self but I'm really tired and don't feel like driving Kyla home and then going back to my empty house. When I can just stay here" Madison matter of factly said. "What ever you two say I'm going up to bed I gotta work tomorrow." Ashley replied while head up to her room.

* * *

_As I said it was a short one. So I was thinking about writing a chapter or two in either Spencer's or Ashley's POV let me know what you think. Also I found this great new band from another FF you all gotta check out _

_The Script. _


	27. Chapter 27

_Okay so I really think this is my worst chapter to date. I was not really feeling it. This is Ashley's POV let me know what you think. As always thanks for reading and reviewing.

* * *

_

So here I am again its five in the morning I just gone to bed a couple of hours ago and I really didn't sleep. So should skip my run this morning and sleep in for an extra hour or so? Naw I think a run might do me some good and help me work something's out in my head. So I slowly roll out of bed and throw on my running shorts and shoes. I leave a quick note for the girls just in case the wake up.

_Hey brats I went for a run. I was nice enough to start the coffee before I left so there better be some left when I get back._

_Love you guys- Ash_

So I've been running for about a good twenty minutes now and I'm just finally feeling good and hitting my stride this is when I do some of my best thinking. I really can't believe the nerve of Carman last night. I don't think I was sending her any sort of mixed signals and she said that she had stopped drinking so I'm sure that alcohol was not involved to be honest I really don't know why I reacted the way that I did. Maybe because she tried to make it more intimate then just some fun casual dancing.

God then there is Spencer. I still don't know what is going on with my feelings for her. I know that I have this intense need to protect her but do I want something more. I know that there is something there but what is it? Is it just a friendship or maybe something more? I mean anybody looking at her can tell that she is gorgeous and from the little time that I have been with her I know that she is caring. I guess I will really get to know her better during our road trip.

I can't believe that I agreed to drive with her back from Ohio. I mean what the hell was I thinking I hate spending any extra time in a car that I really don't have to. I already spend most of my time driving around all day. She just has that effect on me I guess I just tend to lose my mind when she is around.

Next thing I know my phone is buzzing from my shorts. I slow down and grab the phone and answer it without looking at the caller ID. "Hello" "Hey Ash are you okay you didn't get hurt or something did happen" asked the caller. "No Kyla I'm fine why?" "Hello you've been gone for almost an hour and a half what the hell have you been doing?" Kyla practically yelled into my ear. See what I mean I started thinking about Spencer and lost all track of time. "Sorry Ky I'm still on my run I'll start heading home now I was just doing the loop so I should be home in like 15 or so." "Okay Ash but I was just worried if you still need to run don't hurry home on my account." Kyla said. "No Ky I'll be there soon I do have to work today."

So I finally get back home only to find that the bitches did drink all the coffee on me. I gave them one more chance to correct the situation while I was talking my shower. So I'm done with my shower now and I'm getting ready for work. I got the basics one you know. Black socks, bra, panties, ankle hostler. What I'm a cop I gotta have a back up gun just in cause. My body is way to hot to be shot up. Next I pull out a clean uniform and throw it on my bed to pin the badge to it along with my name tag. Since I am already hot I gotta make sure the uniform is perfect because that just makes me look even hotter if that is even possible.

So now that I got everything on my shirt that needs to be there. I pull my pants on and my white tee shirt. Next is the bullet proof vest then finally the shirt. I take a good look in the mirror. I start thinking about the past and just how far I've come to get here. After my dad died I basically tried to kill myself. Not in the literally sense but by my actions. During that time there was not a drug that I would say no to or a warm body I wouldn't sleep with. I think that is why I started to date Carmen to begin with she reminded me of my wild times. Out of habit I reach for the chain that is always around my neck and just stare at the ring. All of the memories from that time just start flooding back. The next thing I know I'm sitting on my floor crying my eyes out. I know that I had to pull myself together before Ky or Mads heard me but I was too late.

I looked up and both girls are just standing there with tears in their eyes also. They both take one of my arms and pull me up so that the three of us are all hugging. I'm really grateful to have both of these women in my life. Especially after the way I treated Kyla when I first found out about her. I guess you could getting a sister was not something that I was expecting to inherit from my fathers will. I can't image my live without her now. She has always been my rock, my lighthouse while I'm a lost ship at sea. Okay I better stop or I just might bust into singing the Wind Beneath My Wings. I give the girls on my squeeze and then pull away. "Thanks ladies I needed that. I don't know what happened I guess I'm still trying to get a grasp of everything that is running through my head. "Madison smiles that knowing smile of hers. Which is very close to her smart ass shit eating grin and says "Ash you know we both love you but you gotta get rid of that ring you need to move on with your life. I know that you are confused right now but that ring is not going to help you out at all." "I know Mads I'm just not sure if I can part with it just yet"

With that said I head towards my closet to grab my Sam Browne belt and the lock box for my weapons. I first grab my 22 and make sure that there is not a round in the chamber and then that the safety is back on. Once that is done I grab my Glock 9mm and once again clear the chamber and make sure the safety is on I then place that in holster on my Sam Browne belt. I next check that I have my two pairs of handcuffs. I forgot to check one morning only to find later that day that Kyla had borrowed them the previous night so now I always make sure that I have them before I leave the house. I continue to make sure that I have everything I might need. Once that is complete I head out and grab some coffee and a bagel before I head into work.

* * *

_Please be brutally honest on what you think about this chapter. _


	28. Chapter 28

_Here is the next installment for you all. Videl1212 I truly hope this does not seemed rushed to you. Thanks for everybody that has been reading and reviewing. _

_If all goes well the next chapter will be the road trip._ _I'm not sure how I did writing for individuals POV's so I will probably just go back to 3rd person.

* * *

_

So for past two hours or so I've been avoiding both of them. I know they have so many questions for me. The only problem is that I don't have any answers so how am I supposed to face them?

I can't put this off any longer. I have some answers to the many questions and I can give them what I have.

When I walked into the kitchen I find my mom sitting at the table while my dad is starting to cook dinner. He is making lasagna, it is my all time favorite and I'm sure that is why he is making it. He knows the next few hours are going to be hard on me. My mom looks up from her paper and says "Spencer can you please sit down so that we can talk?" Of course I sit down but I don't say or do anything else.

"Spencer are you gay?" wow Mom way to just jump right into it. I look at her then my dad who just smiles to encourage me. "No mom I'm not" even as I say that I am thinking I'm not sure "well I don't really think I am" I answer truthfully "So honey what is this about going back to California then it you're not gay? I thought you were going back for that police women?"

Once again let my mother completely misses the point. "Mom I want to go back to L.A. because I built a life there. A life that I love. I also want to show the world that I'm not afraid of Tom, yes he hurt me but I can be the better person. Does Ashley have anything to do with my decision to move back there yes she does, but that does not mean that I am moving back to be with her. She was a friend to me when I needed one the most. I'm not sure that I could explain to you what I feel when she is around me. It is nothing that I have ever felt before." I am trying to remain as calm as I can while I'm talking to her but I'm starting to lose my cool.

"Well honey you know that no matter what both your Mother and I will always love you even if you are gay" my dad says trying to be helpful. Now I'm really pissed off. Why do they keep coming back to that one point? "You guys just don't get it do you?" I am now yelling at my parents and I know that I shouldn't but I just don't know how else to get my point across.

"For once in my life I want to do this for me! Not for you guys, not for Tom, not for Glen or Clay. Hell not even for Ashley but for me! Why can't anybody understand that? I really need to do this for me." I take a long deep breath. Mom and Dad I love you both so very much. You have both given me so much love and support and have always lead me in the correct path. This is the time I need to find my own path. Yes I might make a few wrong turns along the way but that is what life is all about. Getting lost but being able to find your way again. Please understand that this has nothing to do with my sexuality, it is more about spreading my wings. Yes seeing Ashley is a side benefit but as I've said before I don't really know what I feel for her. I just feel that I have to do this. And in L.A. is as good a place as any." I tell them taking another deep breath.

Both of my parents are speechless. I can't tell what the look on my Mom's face is. My Dad on the other hand has one of the largest smiles I've seen on his face. "Spence can you give your Mom and I a moment to talk please?" my dad asked. "Sure Dad I'm going to go for a walk, I'm sorry for yelling" and with that I get up and walked out of the kitchen, to take a walk around the block to cool off. I had just stepped out of my front door when I felt my phone vibrate from my back pocket. I could tell that it was a text from somebody.

**Txt Ashley: Hey just wanted to say hi and that I'll see you soon – Ash**

**Txt Spencer: Same to you and be safe at work – Spencer.**

**Txt Ashley: I'm always safe - Ash**

I couldn't help but smile while reading her last message. Like I told my parents I don't know what it is about Ashley but she just makes me smile. As to if I'm gay or not I really don't know. I mean yes I've admired other women and have noticed them. Whether I've want to be more to them or with them I can't answer that question. I think that is why I'm having so much trouble with everything. Maybe asking Ashley to drive back with me was a bad idea. Maybe I should just ask Glen to go with me. I would ask Clay to but he has already done so much for me. By this time I've walked all the way around the block twice and I still don't have any answers to my questions but one. Ashley is the right person to make this trip with. Maybe she can help me find some of the answers I'm looking for.

Arthur's POV

I watched as Spencer got up to leave. I have never been so proud of her for standing up for herself just now. I just hope that Paula can see it the same way. I look at her and she has a soft expression on her face. I can tell that she is really thinking about what Spence just said. "A penny for your thoughts" I ask her. She just smiled and looked up at me.

"You know Arthur part of me just wants to wrap Spencer up in my arms and keep her safe forever. She is my baby girl and I want nothing but the best for her. Another part of my wants to let go but not too far but the one thing I know for sure as of this moment is that she is right. We've… okay more I have always tried to tell her what to do and she always listened without complaint. I was just thinking back to when I was her age my mother treated me the same exact thing and I promised myself I would never to that to my kids and to Glen and Clay I haven't but I have always treated Spencer like my little girl. I have now realized that she is no longer my little girl. She has grown into a smart, funny, beautiful young women and it is time that I let her go and discover the world on her own." Paula was able to say well tears form in her eyes.

I walked over to where Paula was sitting and pull her up to me and just hold her. I know that this has very hard for her but I'm just as proud of her as I am Spencer. I know that we all will get through this together.


	29. Chapter 29

Sorry I promised that the road trip would be next but I just couldn't write that yet I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy!

Again I would like to thank everyone who is reading and reviewing its a great ego booster!

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman this is the captain speaking I just wanted to be the first to welcome you to Cincinnati. I hope you have a pleasant visit or if this is home for you welcome home". I have been starring out of this little airplane window since take off. I wish I could have fallen asleep but the brat that was sitting behind me kept kicking my seat. So I had a lot of time to think and ponder about several things. The first being why do they call it the Cincinnati Airport. It's not in Ohio or even Cincinnati it's in Kentucky what the heck is up with that?

I shake my head to clear that thought out. There are so many more important things that I should be thinking about. I slow make my way down the tiny aisle of the plane and guess what that same brat keeps running into me. I swear if I had my gun or hand cuffs I would teach this kid a good listen about respecting others personal space. Finally I make it to the airport and I search for a sign pointing my to the baggage claim area. I pull out my phone and send a quick text to Spencer to let her know that I just landed and I'm heading to baggage claim now.

There she is I can't believe how beautiful so looks, not only that but so innocent and sweet. She sees me an offers a small smile and cute head tilt. I return the smile and also throw in a small wave. When I finally reach her she gives me a big hug. I'm talking one of the best hugs in my life. As she slowly pulls away I can't help it I pull here back and kiss her. Next thing I know she is pulling away and slapping me. It takes me a few seconds to realize what just happened and in that time she started to run away. Of course I start to chase after her. I can't believe I just did that what the hell was I thinking I barely know the women and I just kiss her. Plus she is still married she asked me to do her a favor so what do I do I kiss her. Just as I get to the doors an alarm starts going off.

So I am trying to find Spencer and this damn alarm is still going off. Slowly I start to realize what is happening. I quickly sit up in bed and reach over and shut off my alarm clock. Thank god it was just a dream. A very believable dream judging by the sweat running down my face but still just a dream. I slow roll out of bed and check the time. Its 4:30 and my flight is in two hours. I'm glad for once I listened to Kyla and packed last night. I head towards the shower to get ready for the day.

As soon as I'm out of the shower I give Madison a call to make sure that she is up and ready to go since she is my ride to the airport. Oh crap I just get her voice mail. "Hey Madison its Ash I'm just hoping that your awake and on your way to pick me up" Just as I hang up my door bell goes off. As I'm heading towards the door I hear it open and then close. "Madison that better be you because if its not I'm going to shot first and ask questions later" I Yell. "Chill Dirty Harry it's just me" Madison calls out.

I chuckle at the nickname she usually calls me that when I piss her off about something and I'm in uniform still. I can't complain though I did ask her to wake up at the butt crack of dawn to take me to the airport. I know Kyla wouldn't have done that for me. Well she would but it would cost me. Madison would just bitch and moan for about an hour and then it is over and done with. "So Chica are you ready to hit the road so you can figure out what you want" Madison asks. "Funny Madison, but hey thanks a lot for taking me to the airport I really appreciate it."

So the twenty minute ride to the airport is spent in comfortable silence. We finally get there and Madison helps get my bag from the trunk. "Are you sure you don't want me to park the car and wait inside with you?" Madison gentle asked. "Thanks Madison but it would probably just make me more nervous and I'm not even sure why." I tell her. I set my bag down and give her a big hug. "Thanks again Madison. I'll call you from the road." "You better call me or I will hunt your ass down and then shove your phone up it." Madison tells me while laughing.

I am now sitting on the plane making my way to Ohio. I so badly want to sleep but I'm afraid of what I might dream. Plus I'm nervous and I'm not sure why. At least I think this is the good type of nervous. You know like waking up Christmas morning and rushing to see what gifts Santa left and did he eat the milk and cookies I left out. I'll take that feeling over the nervous feeling of the boss saying that he wants to talk to you. I'm so nervous I'm bouncing up and down. I'm glad that I'm sitting on the aisle so that I can just jump up and take a very short walk when I need to.

Finally we have landed and I can feel the butterflies in my stomach going a mile a minute. My heart is pounding in my chest I'm surprised that nobody can hear it beating in my chest. I pull out my phone and dial a number. "Hey its Ash I just wanted to let you know that I just landed" I say as soon as Kyla's answer. "Thanks for calling Ashley please keep in touch while you're on your way back. I love ya Sis." Kyla tells me. "I love you to Ky I'll talk to you later" I end the call and then I send a quick test to Spencer to let her know that I'm here and that I'll meet her at baggage claim.

* * *

Okay so I know the whole dream thing is cliche but I just had to do it. Please let me know what you think! Love and Peace


	30. Chapter 30

_Wow I'm surprised that so far just about everyone that reviewed liked the dream at the beginning so thank you. I will try to get to the beginning of the road trip but we will see.

* * *

  
_

I was so nervous about picking her up from the airport I was an hour early. Luckily for me I guess I had a hard time finding a parking space so that killed sometime and also got my mind off of thinking about her. So I have another 30 minutes before her flight is scheduled to arrive.

I pull out my cell phone to make a phone call. "Spence just breath everything will be okay" Clay said with laughter in his voice. "Clay how did you know that is why I was calling maybe there was some emergency huh" I tried to reply back as seriously as I could. It was no use we both know that I was calling because I'm freaking out. My brother then gives me the best advice that he can at this moment.

"Look Sis I'm sure she is going to be just as nervous as you are. So you are both in the same boat. What happens happens. So just relax and everything will work out just fine." Just the calm way that Clay tells me that helps me to calm down. "Thanks Bro I feel a lot better now I'll make sure I keep you up to date with when we should get there. I love you" After we hung up I did feel a lot better. Almost as if a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders,

I was just about to put my phone back into my pocket when I get a text.

**TXT: Just landed meet you at baggage claim – Ash**

I just smiled. I look up at the board to see what baggage claim area her luggage would be at and start heading that direction. I feel the butterflies in my stomach start to act up. I've started to ring my hands just standing there waiting.

I check my watch and it's been about five minutes since she texted me. Just as I look up I spot her. My breathe catches as I see her through the crowd. I slowly put my hand up and just wave it a little bit to catch her attention. Once see saw me her face broke out into a wide smile and even though I can't really tell it looks like her nose is crinkling also. I must oh space out for a minute or two while starring at her because the next thing I know she has wrapped her arms around me pulling me into one of the best hugs that I have ever had.

My arms wrap around her in return and I can't help be breathe her in. I can't believe that she is here. I don't think I've ever had a friend that would just drop everything for me and fly half way across the country because I asked for help.

We slowly pull apart and look into each others eyes. "Hi there" is all she says to me. I have to take a second or two before I can speak. "Thanks for agreeing to this. I really appreciate it" I'm finally able to squeak out. "Hey I told you that if you needed anything to just call you did so here I am. How about we get my luggage and we can be on our way" Ashley tells me and then holds her out like saying after you but instead I just grabbed her hand interlocking our fingers together and start walking towards the baggage carousel. I fell a little resistance at first then she is right next to me smiling.

So it's been about another twenty minutes waiting for her bag. Every once in awhile I glance at her and notice that she is watching me. I finally ask her what she is thinking and she turns bright red. She is being so cute and shy like I've never seen her like this. Granted I haven't seen much of any other sides besides the cop side and the abused side. I really want to learn so much more about her. I just still don't know what these feelings for her I'm having.

I must of zoned out again thinking about her because she is no longer by my side but fighting to grab her bag off of the carousel. I see that she finally wrestled the bag free and walking back towards me. She slips her hand back into mine and asked "Are you ready to get out of here?" I don't respond to her I just start walking to the car. This time she is beside me without any hesitation.

We've been heading back to my house for a short while now and we have just been in a comfortable silence with the radio as the only noise in the car. I finally decide to speak up. "So Ashley when do you wanna start making our way back to L.A.?" "Well that's up to you Spencer I'm just along for the ride so we could leave now if you wanted. I wouldn't mind though if we could maybe stay a day or two here. I would love to learn more about your hometown and maybe more about you." Ashley tells me while blushing. "I'll tell you what. I'll give you the grand tour if you promise that once we get back to L.A. you return the favor for me?" She gives me that nose crinkling smile again before agreeing.

So for the next day I take Ashley around the city that I grow up in. Some of the places I'm taking her I haven't been since High School. We are now sitting in the park under a big oak tree. "So tell me Spencer why is this park so important to you?" And before Ashley had asked me that question I never thought about it. I loved coming to the park as a kid but as I think about it more tears start to form in my eyes and the next then I know I am bawling my eyes out. Ashley not knowing what is going on just pulls me into a hug and rocks me back in forth whispering in my ear that everything is going to be okay and that she is right there.

Finally I settle down even to tell her what happened. "I'm sorry Ash I came here because this was my favorite park growing up my family would all come here and we would play for hours sometimes we had picnics but when you asked me about this place I remembered that this is also the park that Tom proposed to me. "I'm sorry Spence I didn't mean to bring that up I wouldn't have said anything if I had known. How about maybe one day you and I come back here and we can create a new memory and wipe that one away" Ashley gentle tells me.

* * *

_Okay so I decided to have the next chapter as the beginning of the road trip so I promise next chapter it will begin. At least I finally got the girls back in the same state. _

_As always please let me know what you think and thanks for the people how do read and review.  
_


	31. Chapter 31

_Okay so before we get into the road trip I need some help. Should Tom make any more appearances and if so will it be a good Tom or bad Tom? _

_To everyone who is reading and reviewing thanks! On with the show now!_

_I wanted to give a special shout out to _spashleylover23 _I saw your review and couldn't stop laughing at the last line. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Okay this is a really long one for me. Its more like a two for one since this site was down. Did anyone else go through withdrawals while it was down with nothing new to read.

* * *

  
_

It's Monday evening and Spencer and I have decided to leave in the morning. Her parents want to take us out to breakfast before we leave and since Spencer wants to get out on the road as soon as possible we are both going to bed early.

We just finished dinner about an hour ago or so. Her brother Glen stopped by to say goodbye since he wouldn't be joining us for breakfast. He is a really nice guy. I can tell that he loves his sister a lot and would do anything for her. I'm just glad that she didn't ask him to join her I this trip. I'll have to remember to ask her. All through dinner Paula Spencer's mom just kept glaring at me. I wonder what that is about. That is another thing I'm going to have ask Spencer about.

I slowly walk up the stairs to help Spencer get the guest bedroom ready for me. Once I reached the room I could help be stare at the women in front of me. Her movements were so graceful and smooth. My mind started to wander about all the things that I could do to that body. Next thing I know Spencer is standing in front of me with a worried look on her face. "Oh sorry Spencer I just spaced there for a minute I must be more tired then I thought with the early flight and all." I quickly explain. Spencer tilts her head slightly and slowly smiles "That is good to know I thought you were having some sort seizure or something" "Nope sure I'm just tired" "Well then I'll let you get some sleep goodnight Ashley" Spencer says while walking out the door. Just as I'm about to shut the door Spencer turns back to me and says"Thanks again for coming along with me. I could have asked one of my brothers but I wanted this to be a stress free trip and both Glen and Clay tend to stress a lot." I just smiled at her and told her "I'm glad I could make it too"

I was sound asleep when I started hearing screaming. It took me a minute to realize where I was. Once I remember I rushed to my suitcase and found my gun. I slowly open the door and head towards the sound of the screaming. I find that it is coming from Spencer's room. Just as I'm about to open the door her dad rushes out. "Arthur stay back for a minute let me make sure that it is save for you to go in there" "I'm sure she is just dreaming Ashley and what are you doing with a gun?" "I'm a cop I carry a gun with me" he just shakes his head at me. I slowly open the door and find that Spencer is dreaming.

Arthur quickly makes his way over to the side of Spencer's bed and gentle tries to wake her. She withdrawals from his touch and screams again. Now is also calling my name. I walk over and sit on the side of her bed. I gentle run my fingers through her hair and lean down and gentle whisper in her ear.

"Spencer its okay I'm here and you are just dreaming. Open up your eyes for me you're safe I'm here and so is your Dad." Spencer slowly opens her eyes. The fear in her eyes is breaking my heart. She reaches out and pulls me down on to her and wraps me into a tight hug. I see Arthur slip back out and close the door behind him.

I get Spencer to loosen her grip on me and I lay on my back and pull her head to my chest all the while I am still stroking her hair and telling her that she is safe. After about 5 minutes or so she really starts to calm down.

"I'm sorry that I woke you up Ashley I just can't get rid of these nightmares about that night." Spencer tells me while wiping the remaining tears out of her eyes. "Its okay Spencer I'm glad I was here for you. Are you okay to go back to sleep? I you want I can lay here until you fall back asleep and then just go back to my bed"

"Yes Ashley can you do that for me please but can you just stay here with me. I would feel so much safer with you in the same room and so close to me." Spencer shyly asked me. "Sure Spencer let me just go back and put my gun away and I'll be right back" I slow untangle myself from Spencer and walk back to the guest room. The entire way there I am thinking this is a very bad idea. I quickly check the gun to make sure that I didn't leave a round in the chamber and the safety is on.

I make my way back to Spencer's room and lay back down beside her. "Are you okay now Spencer?" Laying her head back down on my chest she nods her head. I start running my fingers again. I softly start singing to her to help calm her down.

_May the Angels protect you_

_Trouble neglect you_

_And heaven accept you when it's time to go home_

_May you always have plenty_

_The glass never empty_

_Know in your belly_

_You're never alone._

I stop for a minute and hear that Spencer's breathing has even out and I look and she is fast asleep now. I just pulled her a little closer and kiss the top of her head then I drift off to sleep.

I wake up in the morning alone in Spencer's bed but I felt eyes on me. I look over and find two blue eyes just glaring at me. "Good morning Paula" I casually say. "Good morning to you also and what are you doing in my daughters bed?" "Oh sorry Spencer had another nightmare last night and asked that I stay with her." "I'm sure that must be it" Paula says with a smirk "What are your plans with my daughter" Paula now demands.

"I'm sorry I don't understand the question. I'm here because Spencer asked if I would drive back to L.A. with her. I have a great respect for her and think of her as a friend. And as I do with all my friends if they ask for my help I will go out of my way to help them." With that I get up and walk out of the room. I find Spencer just on the other side of the door.

"Ashley I'm so sorry for my mother. I don't know what is going on with her" Spencer tries to explain. "Its okay I get it Spencer she is afraid that I'm going to turn you gay. I've had parents of my friends react that way before. I won't lie to you it hurts but I can live with it as long doesn't effect our friendship it doesn't matter to me" I smile at the last part. Spencer's only response was to smile back and give me a hug.

I finally made it down stairs for breakfast and I swear Arthur must have been up since four with how much food was there for us. I looked over at Spencer sitting at the table with her coffee and asked "Who else is going to be here there sure is a lot of food" Spencer gave me that head tilt again before saying "nope its just the four of us but trust me we will be able to eat all this." I just smiled and took a seat across from her. As soon as I sat down Arthur brought be over a cup of O.J. and Coffee. "Thanks Arthur" "No problem Ashley and thanks for helping out Spencer last night I'm glad you were there for her." I just smiled at him before saying "Anytime"

Paula comes down and sits at the other side of the table opposite Arthur and says grace and then its time to eat. "Mmm oh Arthur these are the best pancakes ever" I mumble with a full mouth. I think I have died and gone to heaven. I mean it these pancakes are orgasmic. "Thanks Ashley it's an old family recipe maybe one day I'll share it with you" he replied back with a wink.

With breakfast over Spencer and I where getting ready to leave. While Spencer was saying goodbye to her parents I made a quick call to Kayla to let her know that we were about ready to leave the Carlins and hit the open road. I was surprised when Arthur and then Paula walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Take care of our baby girl Ashley she means a whole lot to us" "Mr. and Mrs. C I'll protect her with my life if I have too" I smile a little to show that I'm half serious and half joking. With the good byes done Spencer and I get into her car and slowly drive away while waving out the back window.

We had been driving for a couple of hours and Spencer has been really quite and I notice every once in awhile she look over at me. I can tell she has something on her mind. "Okay Spencer spill it whats up? You've been really quite for most of the trip and you keep looking over at me." "I'm sorry Ashley I'm just think is all. I'm really sorry for the way my Mom acted this morning I know she didn't want me to go. Plus it killed her that I asked you to drive back with me."

"So this is more about me being gay then anything else right? Look Spencer you are a beautiful woman and I would date you in a heart beat, but you're still married and as far as I can tell very straight. I am not going to force myself on you or anything like that so you can relax." I was getting angry now. "I thought you wanted me to drive with you so that we could become better friends" I tell her while I am now starring out the window.

I feel Spencer reach out for my hand and gentle grab it. "Ashley I did ask you to take this trip with me because we are friends. You were very up front with me about your sexually orientation you didn't have to me but you were. I very much want to be your friend. You being gay does not bother me in the least. I don't know how I can explain this without sounding ridiculous but I just feel so safe when you are around. It's like nothing can hurt me. I've never felt that way before with anyone. Last night lying with you and having you sing me to sleep that was the best sleep that I have had in years. So Ashley if you are willing I really do want to be your friend." Spencer finishes telling me all this and I can't help but smile. I intertwined our fingers together and slowly start to rub my thumb on the back of her hand before saying "I would love it if we could be friends because when ever I'm around you I just want to protect you and make sure that no harm comes to you. " Spencer just smiles back and continues down the road.

I must have fallen asleep sometime because I feel Spencer gently shaking my shoulder and when I finally open my eyes we are in front of a McDonalds. "Sorry Spence how long was I out for?" Spencer just gave me that head tilt that I love and said "A few hours its okay you looked cute sleeping over there" I noticed that she started to blush after that comment. "Oh Spence don't blush I look cute no matter what I'm doing" I then winked at her. "Come on let me by you lunch some lunch Spencer."

After we are done eating we decide that I'll drive until its time to stop for the night. We agreed that we would stop around nine or so. Spencer and I talked for a few hours before she finally fell asleep. We have both learned a lot about each other in just a few hours. I'm really glad I decided to make this trip with her. From what I can tell so far Spencer is a very sweet and caring person.

Its around six o'clock now and Spencer and I decide that we might as well find somewhere for dinner now. I decided to stop at Cracker Barrel because I have never heard of the place and I saw signs for them every where. So I figured they must be pretty good. Spencer just laughed at my choice but hey I was driving and that is where I wanted to stop.

Considering that it was dinner time the restaurant was not to crowded we only had to wait about 20 minutes or so. The waitress came right over to take our drink orders. We both ordered Ice Tea. I took me about 10 minutes to figure out what I wanted to eat. Once we both ordered we fell into easy conversation. I swear it feels we have known each other for years.

"So Ashley I have a really important question for you" Spencer says pull me from my thoughts "Okay Spence shoot." "Well since I asked you to come on the trip with me I feel that I should pay for everything which I have no issue with but would it be okay if we share a hotel room with two beds I won't to have a little money left over" She smiles at me with that head tilt again.

"Spencer I have my own money I don't mind paying my own way. I never expected you to pay for anything. We are friends Spencer you needed help here I am end of story. Trust me I have more then enough money to cover my expenses. I have no trouble sharing a room with you. That way you can save a little more of your money and we can just split the room. I'm not going to allow you to pay for this whole trip." "Okay Ashley at least let me buy dinner tonight then." Spencer adamantly tells me. I raise my hands in surrender "Okay you win dinner is on you tonight"

We finished dinner and started on our way again. Spencer told me that if I enjoyed dinner we should go there for breakfast it's the best there is. It's getting pretty late now. So I'm just searching for a nice looking hotel to at for the night. I finally found a decent looking place to stop. Both Spencer and I get out of the car and stretch before heading into the lobby.

"Can we get a room with two double in it please" Spencer asks she is always so polite. "I'm sorry ma'am but the only rooms we have left are with king size beds" The clerk tells her. "Look Spencer I really don't care but I'm gonna go use the rest room that ice tea finally caught up with me." I tell her as I rush to the ladies room.

Well she must of just decided to get the one room because she just told me to follow her once I got out of the bathroom. We get into the room and its huge with a bed and a sofa. "I'll sleep on the sofa Spence. I'm not all that tired so I'll watch some T.V. until I fall asleep." "Are you sure Ashley because there is a T.V. in here too so you could watch T.V. from the bed until you fall asleep." Spencer tells me walking towards me from the other side of the room. "I'm sure Spence you take the bed. Please if I get really uncomfortable I'll just get up and kick you out of bed." I tell her then give her one of my nose crinkling smiles.

* * *

_The lyrics above are from "Never Alone" By Jim Brickman_

_Peace  
_


	32. Chapter 32

_Hey everyone here is my next offer for you. As always thanks for the reviews_

________________________________________________________________

After watching a rerun of N.C.I.S. and the local news I was pretty tired even after taking that long nap in the car. My body must still be trying to get used the time change and getting up earlier then I'm used to.

So here I am sleeping on the couch which is really pretty comfortable. All of a sudden I feel like there is a weight on my chest and I'm having a hard time breathing. I try to roll over but I can't move. Now I'm annoyed because some how I'm managed to roll myself in the blanket I go to move it and find that I'm not wrapped up in my blanket I'm wrapped up in a blonde.

I just chuckle to myself and wrap my arms around her and pull her closer into me. I figured she must have had another nightmare. I'll have to give Madison a call and ask her if this is normal. I know that I had a couple after Carmen but that was it. I slowly feel back asleep.

When I woke up next I noticed that the weight was gone. I slowly lift up my head to look around and I see an anxious pair of crystal blue eyes staring at me. So has one of the saddest looks I have every seen.

I immediately sit. "Spencer what is it what wrong" I ask. Tears start to fall from her eyes. I reach for her and pull her into me. "Shh shh it's okay ….. just tell me whats wrong" "I'm so sorry Ashley I don't know what happened. I was laying in bed and the next thing I know I must have been having another nightmare and then I wake up this morning on top of you." Spencer cries into my shoulder.

"Spencer its okay I woke up in the middle of the night and found you lying on top of me. Trust me if it bothered me I would have woke you up or just moved myself. I figured that you had a nightmare so it really isn't a big deal. I have a feeling though that there is something else going on so just tell me and then we both can figure out a way to make it better okay." I smile at her and then place a kiss on top of her head.

"Your right there is something else but I don't know what we can do to make it better. When I got up I saw that I missed a phone call from Clay. He left me a message telling me that Tom has been harassing him about me and where am I at. He has even shown up at Clay's and is harassing him there. I just don't know what to do I'm scared for Clay. Why is Tom doing this? Can't he just leave my family alone?" Spencer tells me trying to hold the tears back.

"Don't worry about it Spencer. Did you forget that I'm a cop? Let me make some phone calls after we get something to eat I don't want to wake anybody up in L.A. Don't worry Spence you're my friend and I will always be there for you. Now go get in the shower and get ready. I'm going to go for a quick run while you are doing that. Is that okay with you?" I asked getting lost in her eyes.

"Sure Ash just don't get lost on your run. I don't want to have to send a search party out for you." She laughs as she heads for the bathroom. I throw on some shorts and my running shoes and head out the door thinking how I should call first Madison, Aiden or Carmen. I just kept to running on the treadmill in the hotel gym so I didn't get lost. After about a half hour or so I head back to the room to jump in the shower to get ready for breakfast.

We headed to the nearest Cracker Barrel for breakfast. I took me another ten minutes for me to decide what I would like and the entire Spencer sat there laugh at me. "Come on Spence give me a break here. This menu is huge and dinner was so good last night I want to make the right choice since I may never get to eat here again." I try to explain but she kept right on giggling at me. "Ash don't worry we will probably pass about another hundred of them before we get to L.A. so we can always stop again."

So when the waitress comes back I decided to order an egg sandwich with the hash brown casserole. After about ten minutes we get our food. Spencer order that same as me. I took my first bite I thought that I had died and gone to heaven I mean yeah I've had an egg sandwich before but there was just something about this one along with hash brown casserole.

I think I eat everything in record speed. Spence is just staring at me with a smirk on her face. Once again she is laughing at me. I give her my what the hell are you laughing at face and that just makes her laugh harder. "Okay giggles since I'm done and you have barely started I'm going to step outside and make a few phone calls" I tell her as seriously as possible but I failed once she gave me that head tilt of hers I started laughing right along with her as I exited the restaurant.

I thought I would call Carmen first to see what we would need to do to get Spencer along with Clay restraining orders to try to protect them from Tom. So I quickly dial her number and wait for her to answer.

"Well hello Ashley to what do I owe the pleasure of your phone call this morning?" I hear Carmen purr into the phone. "Sorry Carm this is more of a business call. I'm on my way break from Ohio with Spencer and it seems that she got a call from her brother Clay. I guess Tom has been harassing him about where Spencer is. So I was hoping that we can a restraining order against Tom for both of them. If you can get those I can get Aiden to serve him." I just get it all out I really don't want this phone call to be any longer then absolutely necessary.

"Ash I'll see what I can do but I can't promise anything. Give me a few hours to talk to my boss and see what I can do. I'll fight for this one though because I promised Spencer that I would do all that I can. I'll do it for you also because I owe you this and so much more for what I did to you." Carmen told me I can hear the sadness in her voice. "Thanks Carmen I'll call Aiden to give him a heads up" I said before I hang up.

I next called Aiden but all I was able to do is leave him a voice mail about what I needed him to do and asked that he call Carmen in a few hours. I finally dial my phone for the third time to talk to Madison.

"You better have a really good reason for calling me so early when I just got done working an overnight shift Ash" I hear a tired Madison tell me. "Shit Madison I'm sorry I didn't know. I just have a quick question for you to think over and then you can call be back later." I go on to tell her about Spencer's nightmares and asked if there was anyone that she knew that Spencer could talk to about them once we get back. She tells me that she'll give it some thought once she gets a few hours of sleep and will try to set something up for once we get back.

With all my calls finished I walked back in and found Spencer browsing around in the little country store that they have. I walk up behind her and grab the bill from breakfast and start to head to the register to pay. She tries to protest but I just ignore them and pay any ways. "Ash that's not fair I was supposed to pay for that. I'll let you get away with it this time but don't try that again." Spencer tells me. Now it's my turn to laugh at her. Once I get the change and go back to leave a tip for the waiter. We head towards the car and once again hit the open road.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Sorry I've been craving some Cracker Barrel and there is not one around so this was the next best thing writing about their food. Let me know what you think._

_Take care everyone._


	33. Chapter 33

Acidburn930: I had to bring Tom back at least for a little bit. We will have Spashley togetherness soon. No dying allowed! Lol

Videl1212: Sorry about the lack of Spashley fluff may I'll work it into this chapter but I can't make any promises.

Mermaid340: You caught me yes Tom is still in jail. Thanks for keeping my honest. I have some plans so Tom knows to back off.

Aminegirl303: Thank you. I am going to try for Spashley cuddlingness and comfortness (I'm sure they are not real words but they work) soon I promise.

Hotcutii3: Thank you. I'm glad you are enjoying this. Spencer will be getting help as soon as she gets back to L.A. until then Ashley will be there.

BrownEyez44: Thank you. As soon as I'm done with him you can throw Tom off of a Cliff. I also want to say how honored I am that you read this. I love both of your FF and think you are a great writer. I also think I might have stolen the whole engagement ring thing from you. So thank you.

Wannabebo352: Thank you for the idea of Ashley reaching out to Madison for some help with Spencer's nightmare.

River: Yeah I really didn't want much interaction with Paula just yet :p . I understand about the crazy life hope it gets better soon! Thanks for your support and advice!

Chloedarko: Thanks for taking the time to catch up and reviewing!

_So if you have not read them yet I highly recommend reading Wannabebo352's stories each and every one of them is great!_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_­­­_

It's Wednesday morning and we have been on the road for a few hours. We have both been pretty quite but it's not that uncomfortable silence we are just listening to the radio. I think we both have a lot on our minds.

"Hey Ashley can I ask you a personal question? I'll understand if you don't want to answer it if you don't want to" I shyly ask her. She slowly turns her head and smiles at me. I am half expecting some smart ass response. "Sure Spence but I can't tell you how I got so hot I was just born this way." Ashley finally spit out. I can't help but let out a small laugh. I wonder if she has any idea what she does to me. Hell I'm not really sure what so does to me but I kinda like it.

"Funny but that wasn't it. It's somewhat serious. How did you know you were gay? Weren't you scared about what other people might think?" I asked I wanted to look into her eyes while she told be but since I was driving that was not possible.

Just as she is about to speak my cell phone starts ringing. I take a look at the caller ID and see that it is my mom. I let out a heavy sigh and say "I'm sorry I better answer this its my mom and she'll start to call every five minutes until I do answer then I would be grilled for the next hour as to why I was not answering in the first place." She just laughs and shakes her head okay.

"Hi Mom" I say into the phone. "Oh Spencer I though you were going to call us last night to tell us everything was okay" Paula says. "Sorry mom once we got to the hotel we were both pretty tired and just want to bed" "What do you mean we went to bed? She did not force you to sleep with her did she?" Paula says in about three octaves higher. She was so load Ashley heard her and started to giggle.

"No mom we shared a hotel room but I was in the bed and she slept on the sofa. Are you forgetting that Ashley is a police officer and I'm pretty sure is likes her job. Plus Ashley has been nothing but a friend to me mom! So if you want to continue this contestation I suggest you accept that fact."

"I'm sorry Spencer your right but I'm just so worried about what she might do to you. I know how those people can be." Paula says. "Mom what sort of people are you talking about Police Officers, Women, Friends?" I say trying to remain calm. "Oh Spencer you know I mean gay people. The bible says…" I didn't let her finish I just hung up the phone. I can't believe she was starting this shit again.

I wipe away the tears that had started to fall I tried to hide it from Ashley but she caught me. "Hey Spence lets pull over at the next rest stop and take a breather" Ashley gently suggests. I just nod my head I don't trust myself to speak right now. After about driving for fifteen minutes we pulled over into a rest stop.

Ashley gets out of the car and walked around to my side. She opened my door then gently leaned over to unbuckle my seat belt and pulled the keys from the ignition. Once I was free of my seat belt she took my head and slowly pulled me from the car. She then led me to a picnic table and we both sat down.

She pulled me into a hug and that is when I broke down. I'm not even 100% certain of why I am crying or at least I'm not ready to accept the fact of I am crying. I never knew my mother to be such a hateful person. I thought after our talk last week that she would back off but I guess not. So here I sit with Ashley holding me and gently rubbing my back while she tells me everything is going to be okay.

I finally settled down. I can't believe that once again that Ashley was there for me when I had a temporary mental break down. Wiping the few remaining tears away from my face I tell her "Thank you" She just smiled at me and replied. "That is what friends are for"

She straddles the bench we are sitting to face me. I can tell that she want to tell me something but just can't figure out the right words. She lets out a small sigh before saying. "So in the car you asked me how I knew I was gay but before I answer that I have a similar question for you. How did you know once you were born to breathe?" I give out a little chuckle before I replied "I don't know I guess it was something programmed into all babies" I tilted my head and tried to figure out where she was going with this question.

"That is exactly it Spencer. I didn't think about who I was attracted to or crushed on. They were all just people to me. So yes I guess you can say that I'm gay but I prefer not to put any sort of label on it. I am how I am. If somebody can't accept that then I don't need them in my life. I'm not going to lay to you when it wasn't easy to share my thoughts with anyone. Once I finally realized how I felt I was scared. I was dating a great guy and had great friends but I was so scared of what they would say that I stayed dating that same guy George for a whole year. Finally one day I couldn't take it anymore. I told Madison how I was feeling and I was ready for her to walk out of my life but she didn't. She stood by me through thick and thin. So was there to help pull out of the deep depression I feel in when everybody that I ever cared about walked out of my life. I was hurting really bad. So how did I deal with it? I started drinking too much which led to random one night stands it all just made me hate myself even more. I don't think I would have survived if I didn't have Madison." Ashley was trying to fight back the tears.

I was speechless I didn't know what to say. The girl she just described to me was nothing like the women sitting before me. We have been sitting in silence for several minutes now and Ashley seems to be back to her confident self. "Spence I won't lie it was hard but I made it throw it. The only advice that I can give you and that no matter what anybody says you need to do what feels right for you. Love you for you and not anybody else. As they say you can please some people some of the time but you can't please everyone all of the time." With those words Ashley stood up and gave me that smile that I think is only for me now. We walk back to the car and gets into the drivers seat. I'm about to protest when she says "Spencer please just let me drive I know you have a lot to digest plus you drive to slow" My only response was to stick my tongue at her.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I really hope you enjoyed this effort because it is the last one that you are going to get for about a week. I'm taking my niece and nephew to Disneyland. So it will probably be next Tuesday or Wednesday for the next chapter. Also I want to once again thank everyone that has been reading, reviewing, and to alerts. I can't descried the rush that I get when I read your reviews. So thank you thank you thank you. _


	34. Chapter 34

_Okay so I just re-read a little bit of my last chapter and could not believe how many grammar errors I found. Shame on me! So with that said the chapters are probably going to becoming out a lot slower now. Also a very very kind person pointed out to me, my lack of punctuation which does not surprise because I really suck at punctuation. I always have and probably always will. As I have said before you can't teach an old dog new tricks and in this case I'm very old! I am going to try to improve both my grammar and punctuation. I am also going to be trying some other things in the attempt to make things easier to read for you. As always please provide me with feedback. Even if you just want to PM me I promise I won't bite._

We drove until about nine o'clock; we made pretty good time with me driving. We stopped a few times for bathroom breaks and to eat but that was about it. We were both pretty silent for the rest of the day. I know that Spencer had a lot to think about, I didn't want to influence her one way or the other.

"Hey Spence, we are coming up to some motels how about we call it a night?" I gently ask.

"Sure Ash that sounds fine I'm tired and I've just sat here most of the day. You've been doing most of the driving today so you must be exhausted." Spencer tells me.

I just had to laugh. "Hey Spence, I'm a cop remember I spend most of my time sitting in a car. I really don't get tired driving. Here is a little secret about me. I just love driving or what I'm driving. I always find it relaxing"

"Sorry I forgot I guess I have a lot on my mind, with the move and everything." Spencer barely whispers to me.

I reach over and take Spencer's hand and give it a small squeeze. "I'm here for you Spencer." I glance over at her and also give her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Ash that really does mean a lot to me. So is it okay if we just get the one room again tonight. I promise I won't invade your personal space, like I did last night." Spencer shyly asked while looking out the window.

I chuckled softly "Yes Spence we can to that. You know I don't have a problem sharing a bed with you Spence, I promise I won't try to take advantage of you while you are sleeping if you can make me the same promise." I tried to tell her with a straight face but we all know there really is nothing straight about me.

Spencer was able to laugh with me about it, and nod her head in agreement.  
"I promise that I will keep my hands to myself the best that I can" She tells me.

I found a Motel that looked fairly decent and safe and parked the car. We both got out stretching our legs before heading into the lobby with our bags to get a room for the night.

We get into the room I put my bags down at the edge of the bed. "Okay Spence right or left side of the bed." I ask looking at her; she still seems so lost and confused. I have to ask her again because she either did not her me or really is in a land all of her own right now.

"Sorry Ash I guess I just spaced out on you again. It doesn't matter to me. I'm used to the left side but I can sleep on the right side also, so really you chose" Spencer tells me.

"How about this, I'm gonna jump into the shower. While I'm in there just make yourself comfortable and we'll go from there?" I ask nervously.

Once again she just nods her head at me. I quickly grab my shower bad and my sleep clothes and head into the shower.

I actually take my time in the shower. I want to give Spencer a little bit of space to do some thinking but I didn't want to make it too obvious. So its been about 45 minutes or so and I silently exit the bathroom and make my way to the bed. I see that she has decided to take the left side of the bed leaving me the right. I slip under the covers and that's when I hear it.

Spencer is softly crying. I can't tell if she is asleep or not because her back is to me. I whisper out her name because I don't want to wake her if she is sleeping.

Spencer slowly turns over so that she is facing me. What I see breaks my heart, her face is tear stained and her eyes are all puffy and red. I reach out and pull her into me. I can hear her sigh softly at the contact, and feel her body melt into mine. I gently start running my fingers through her hair.

Spencer finally looks up at me, first she is looking right into my eyes and then the drop to my lips. This happens four or five times, I finally just make a decision and slowly lean down and press a gentle kiss on her lips.

I starts off gently and then because so much more once I feel Spencer's tongue brush slowly along my bottom lip asking for entry. I already know that there is nothing that I would deny Spencer, I slowly open my mouth to her, she slowly starts to explore my mouth and I can't help but let out a moan.


	35. Chapter 35

_I want to send a thank you to Shane for kicking my butt to get this update out. You Rock Sister!_

_A huge thank you also to River for pointing my in the correct direction once again!_

_Disclaimer. I do not own South of Nowhere or its characters. I also do not own the song used. It belongs to Leslie Roy and is called Thinking Out Loud. _

_

* * *

  
_

I woke up in the morning and I'm wrapped in Ashley's arms again. I haven't slept like that in years, it was that peaceful safe sort of sleep. I'm really glad that Ashley agreed to make this trip with me. I've been so confused for the past few days and just having her here has helped. Not to say that I have any answers but just knowing that she is near.

I am wondering if I should mention the kiss to her or not. It was so soft and sensual, nothing like any kiss I've ever had before. I can't believe I did that, but she just made it feel so natural to kiss her.

I look at Ashley and her beauty just takes my breathe away. Its not just her outer beauty but also her inner beauty. The only other person who I have felt this safe with is my Dad. Just thinking about him puts a smile on my face.

I hear my phone ringing from the bathroom, I slowly untangle myself from Ashley trying not to wake her, to go and answer my phone.

"Hello"

"Hi Spencer?" I hear

"Yes this is Spencer who is this?" I ask, I check the caller ID but it listed an unknown number.

"Oh sorry Spencer its Carmen, I didn't recognize your voice. The reason I'm calling is to let you know that I get the restraining orders against Tom for you and Clay. I will be served soon with the papers. Ashley's partner is going to handle that for us. So what that means is if Tom comes with 100 ft of you or Clay he will be violating the order that would also cause him to violate his parole status. So if this happens you just need to call the police and let them handle it. Please don't try to do anything yourself." Carmen says.

I get the sense that there is something that she is not telling me. "Carmen is there something else going on? I thought Tom would have at least two more weeks in jail?" I ask

I hear Carmen take a deep breath before replying.

"Tom is going to be released later on this afternoon. Once again the jail has over crowding issue and because of that Tom will be getting out early. I will call Clay and let him know also. I'm really sorry about this Spencer I tried to fight it, since this is Tom's first offense and he has been behaving himself there is not much I can do"

"Its okay Carmen I know you tried. Ashley and I should be back in L.A. late tonight. Can I give you a call tomorrow and maybe we can meet up for dinner or drinks? I want to thank you for everything that you have done for me." I asked

"That sounds great. Would you mind a few other people tagging along? I mean since you are going to be back here for good, you might as well meet some new people." Carmen excited says now.

"I'm not sure Carmen…" before I could even finish Carmen jumps in

"Don't worry Spencer, I was thinking about having Clay, Madison, Ashley, Aiden and Kyla be there. We can be your own little welcoming party."

"You know what Carmen that does sound like a lot of fun so I'm in. Depending on what time we get in tonight we can talk about it then. If not then I'll talk to you in the morning." I tell her. We say our goodbyes and hang up.

I walk back towards the bed and find that Ashley is up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "How was that?" I hear her ask me.

"It was Carmen. It seems that because of jail over crowding Tom is getting out early, she also let me know that the restraining orders are all set up for Clay and I"

I see a small frown on her face about Tom getting out early but she seems pleased about the restraining order.

"We were talking and since we are probably getting back into town later tonight, that maybe we can get together tomorrow night. It would be Carmen, Clay, Aiden, Madison, Kyla and you and me. I hope you don't mind but Carmen sort of insisted" I try to explain.

"I guess that sounds fine" Ashley says while yawning. She slow gets up and out of bed and starts digging in her bag for something. I see her pull out her I-pod and search for a song, once she has found it she hands it to me along with the ear buds.

"I want you to listen to the song while I take a shower okay? I think the listen will really help you" She tells me. She gives me a peck on my cheek and then disappears into the bathroom.

I put the buds into my ears and start the song.

**I've been losing my mind**

**I've been living a lie**

**I've been running away**

**For so long**

**I try to put on a face **

**And cover my heart **

**But I'm needing it now**

**So bad. **

**I don't know**

**How I feel**

**Maybe I'm mad**

**Or maybe I'm proud**

**Can't find the truth**

**Can't speak my mind**

**Don't know what I'll say**

**I'm just thinking out loud**

**Thinking out loud.**

**No, no I can't explain**

**What's happened to me**

**I feel like I'm right **

**And wrong**

**Inside everything's upside down**

**Everything's spinning around.**

**And It's freaking my out. **

I can feel the tears start up in my eyes. How did she know this is what I've been thinking these past couple of days?

**I don't know**

**How I feel**

**Maybe I'm mad**

**Or Maybe I'm proud**

**Can't find the truth **

**Can't speak my mind**

**Don't know what I'll say**

**I'm just thinking out loud**

**If only for a day**

**I could be free**

**I bet you'd feel the same**

**If you were me**

**I'm gonna spit it out**

**Just let go**

**I've been losing my mind **

**I've been living a lie. **

**I've been running away **

**For so long**

**I don't know**

**How I feel**

**Maybe I'm mad **

**Or maybe I'm proud**

**Can't find the truth**

**Can't speak my mind**

**I don't know what I'll say**

**I'm just thinking out loud**

**I'm thinking out loud**

**Thinking out loud**

**Can't find the truth**

**Can't speak my mind**

**I don't know what I'll say**

**I'm just thinking out load.**

When Ashley comes out of the bathroom room she finds me curled into a ball crying. She just comes over and pulls me into her whispering, "Everything will be okay and when ever you are ready to talk I'll be here. I'll always be here for you"

I just nod my head in response. I can't believe how patient she is being with me. I pull my self together and take head to the bathroom to take my shower so that we can be on our way again.


	36. Chapter 36

_Okay I suck because that I haven't updated in awhile, I'm sorry about that I have a new shift at work and I'm still trying to get used to it. Also this is a pretty short chapter. Also if you weren't able to tell I'm really struggling with this now. I know where I want to go its just figuring out how to get there. Thanks for all of you how have added this to your favorites or how have subscribed to it. I really does mean a lot and makes me want to continue this. I want to send a huge thank you to River without her encouragement and letting me bounce ideas off of her this would have been dead long ago. _

_Shane you rock for just being you and letting me whine to you at times._

_

* * *

_

Spencer just dropped me off at home. I really enjoyed the trip with her but its great to be home, and sleeping in my own bed. As soon walked into my condo all I see is brown hair running at me, next thing I know I'm down on the ground feeling the air being squeezed out of my lungs.

"Oh Ashley I've missed you so much" I finally hear Kyla say.

"Okay Ky I really sort of need to breathe here" I tell her with a big smile on my face.

Kyla slow gets up and the helps me out and wraps me into another hug "I am so glad your back. So tell me all about the trip" she asked

"I missed you too Kyla, but I am really beat, how about you give Madison a call and have her met us for breakfast in the morning and I'll tell you both at the same time. Would that be okay with you?" I finished it off with a big yawn. I didn't even wait for an answer I just went straight to bed.

Even though I was exhausted when I got into bed I could not fall asleep, if I did it was only like 30 minutes at a time. I spent most of the night tossing and turning. I would like to say that I don't know why I couldn't sleep but I would be lying. I really just need to have some patience here.

I finally decided that I'm not going to be able to sleep any more. I look over at my alarm clock and see that it is just about five o'clock; I roll out of bed and throw on a pair of shorts a tank and my trusted running shoes.

I have my ear buds in and I'm just running. For the first time in a week my thoughts are not totally consumed by a certain blue eyed goddess. I run a good five or six miles which feels really good since I wasn't doing my morning runs while on the way back here. I get home and slip into a nice streaming shower to get ready to face Kyla and Madison.

So I am sitting here eating breakfast, while Kyla and Madison play twenty questions with me about the trip. Of course I had to tell them about the fine meals we had at Cracker Barrel. I am already plotting a trip somewhere just so I can get their breakfast sandwich again. I know that might seem crazy but really it's that good.

So I answer most of their questions however I did leave out the kiss. That is just something that they don't need to know about right now. It really was good to met up with both of them, don't tell anyone but I really did miss them.

"Oh hey guys before I forget, if you don't have any plans tonight Carmen invited us all to go out." I say

"That sounds like fun Ashley, but how is everyone?" Madison asked looking somewhat skeptical.

"Well you guys, Spencer and her brother Clay, Aiden and Carmen. Carmen called Spencer the other day and she let Spencer know that the bastard was getting out early. Oh that reminds me I need to give Aiden a call and find out if he has severed Tom yet" I tell them. They both look at me like I grew another head.

"I don't understand what you're talking about Ashley, what is Aiden serving Tom with? Did Aiden get a new job in the past week? "Kyla asked.

Both Madison and I just laughing, it took us both a few minutes to regain our composure. "No Ky Aiden did not get a new job. Aiden is going to serve Tom with Restraining order for Spencer and Clay. I guess Tom started harass Clay at home so just to make sure they are both safe Carmen arranged for the protection orders. So that way if Tom gets within 100 feet of either one of them, we can arrest him and with that it would also be breaking his probation he will go back to jail and hopefully serve his full sentence." I explained you my sister.

"Oh so that is a really good thing then?" asked Kyla still somewhat confused.

"Kyla that can be a good and bad thing, the good would be that Tom gets sent to jail. The bad would be that he could possible hurt Spencer or Clay." Madison jumped in.

Kyla looked very concerned about this new information. "Ash you wouldn't let that happen would you? I mean I know you really can't control his actions but you're going to try right?" she asked me.

"I'm pretty sure that we all know that I would rather die then have anything happen to Spencer." I replied

"Okay well let's get our party on, and celebrate Spencer's move back to California" Madison said.


	37. Chapter 37

"Spencer at the rate you're going you are going to wear a hole in the floor with your pacing. Just calm down everything will be okay." Clay tries to tell me.

Carmen called a little while ago to let me know that Tom was released and that once she he was served she would come over and explain what will happen next. I nervous plus I did not sleep well last night. I think it's just because I was in a different bed then I'm used to.

It's about twenty minutes later and I see a car pull up into the drive way. I really hope that this is Carmen, I then see the person getting out of the car and I let go of the breathe that I didn't realize that I was holding.

Before Carmen has a chance to ring the door bell before I open it up. "Hi Carmen I'm really glad that you're here" I say as she walks into the house.

"Yeah I thought she was going to wear a hole through the floor with her nervous pacing" Clay adds showing Carmen into the living room. "Carmen can I get you something to drink" he then asks.

"No thanks Clay I really need to get back to the office. I just wanted to let you both know where we stand from here. As soon as Tom let the jail house, Aiden served him with both restraining orders and was advised of the penalties should he break it." Carmen starts to explain. "If either of you should see him within 100 feet of you, your house, jobs, hangouts or where ever you might be, I want you to call all three of these numbers on this card" She then hands both Clay and I a business card.

"Call those numbers in the order that they are written. The first of course it 911, I also listed both Ashley's and Aiden's badge numbers tell the dispatcher that if either officer is working that they be notified of the call. The second number you might recognize that is Ashley's cell phone, it may seem redundant to have her number there also but just incase she and Aiden aren't working Ashley will know what is going on. The last number is my cell phone; you can call me anytime day or night. This all might be overkill here but I would just like to cover all the bases." Carmen finishes.

"Look I'm would really love to stay and catch up but I really have to get back to work, I'll see you both tonight at the club right?" Carmen asks while walking towards the door.

"Oh hey Carmen by the way what should I wear tonight I'm not sure that I have anything that will work?" I ask shyly.

Carmen just turns around and says "Give Madison a call I'm sure that she and Kyla can help you out." With that Carmen gets into her car and drives away.

"Clay are you going to be okay with all of this? I feel really bad that I am bringing all of this too you. If I had just stayed in Ohio you won't be going through this." I try to say while trying to hold back the tears.

"Hey you listen to me Spencer, I love you, and I am so glad that you are here! If you hadn't decided to move back I was going to finish out the rest of this year and then go back home to finish school. Please I know that this is where your heart is. I know you don't know it yet but you will soon enough." Clay is telling me just as my phone starts to ring.

I check the caller idea before I answer. "Hey Madison are you reading my mind again?" I asked.

"Nope I just found out that we are going to party tonight, and figured that you might need so help getting some clubbing clothes for L.A." Madison tells me.

I start to laugh at this "Okay my fashion guru how about you pick me up and we do a little damage to my savings account."

We have been at the mall now for about three hours my feet are killing me and I just want to go home and take a nap up I am still being dragged around by Madison and Kyla. I finally said that I had to go to the bathroom just so that I could sit down for just a minute. While I was in there I send a quick text to Ashley.

**STXT: Your sis is killing me!**

**ATXT: Still shopping?**

**STXT: Yes please help!**

**ATXT: HAHA no!**

**STXT: NO! ******

**STXT: Please!**

**ATXT: No fair pouting!**

**ATXT: I'll take care of it.**

True to her word Ashley called Kyla and came up with some excuse as to why she needed her to go.

Madison drops me off at home and promises to be back in about an hour. "I'll be back in a couple of hours to help you get ready okay?" She asked.

I wonder if she can tell just how nervous I am. "That would really be great Madison, I would really love that."

I guess somehow it was decided that we would all meet at here before we head to the club. So we have Aiden, Ashley, Carmen, Clay, Kyla, Madison and I.

Ashley decided to drive her Cadillac Escalade since it would fit all of us.

Ashley was even able to get us right into the club. I guess having a rocker Dad does have some advantages. As soon as we walk in I'm over whelmed, it is huge! I just stopped in my tracks. Ashley noticed that I was no longer with the group and cam back to grab me. I didn't even notice her until she took my hand.

Ashley gave my hand a gentle squeeze before saying "Don't worry I won't let you get lost" She then give me that smile of hers that just makes my knees go week.

"Thanks Ash" is all that I can say in return.


	38. Chapter 38

_Special thanks to Wannabebo352 and __IaMaFaLlEnDaRkAnGeL__ for giving me a swift kick in the ass to get me moving on this update. It is on the shorter side. I have proof read this about five times now so if I still missed anything I'm sorry. As someone asked, I did try harder but sometimes even that isn't going to be enough for everyone. _

* * *

I'm sitting here are the table with Carmen while everyone else is dancing. "Carmen thank you for suggesting this and getting everyone together, this is exactly what I needed, just a night to blow off some steam and be with family and friends. I'm also glad that you are the one that is handling my case. Between you and Ashley I'm sure that everything is going to be okay"

"I'm glad I can be here for you! I'm not going to lie to you though I first took this case because Ashley was one of the primary officers on it. I was hoping that maybe I could make up for my past mistakes. I'm sure she has told you about out past?" Carmen asked.

"Yes she did but before she even knew that you were going to be working on the case. I was having a hard time dealing with everything and just broke down. I tried to push everyone away but Ashley wouldn't budge. When I started yelling at her about not knowing what I was going through, it was then that Ashley told me about your past." We where both quiet for a while just watching the rest of the group dancing I couldn't take my eyes off Ashley.

"You know that was the greatest mistake of my life," Carmen tells me suddenly. "I lost a lot that last time I raised my hand to Ashley. There has not been a day since then, that I have not regretted it. I was in a bad place for the first couple of months afterwards. I was lucky I was able to pull my life around get some help and finish law school. I hate to think where I would be if Ashley didn't break up with me, or if I didn't realize that I need some sort of help."

"Do you still love her?" I asked, I don't know what made me ask it just came out of my mouth. I dropped my head not really wanting to her the answer.

Carmen was looking at Ashley when she finally answered. "If you would have asked me that question two weeks ago I would have answered yes, in a heart beat. Now, I'm not so sure. I mean yes I love her, but I'm not sure that I am in love with her. I've missed her friendship more then anything and I really want that back." She said that with such honesty I knew that it was true.

Just then, Ashley came back and asked Carmen to dance. I couldn't help but have a sense of disappointment. I think Carmen saw it, as she got up to follow Ashley out onto the dance floor.

Shortly after they both left everyone else returned to the table. We were all talking when I looked out onto the dance floor and I couldn't take my eyes off of them. They really did make a stunning couple.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kyla asked "You've been staring at them for the past five minutes. What is going on in that head of yours?"

"I'm just really confused Kyla, I mean when I look at Ashley my heart starts pounding, my palms get all sweaty, and it feels like my stomach is doing jumping jacks. I have never felt this way before and I am not even sure what all of this means? Whenever Ashley is near me, I get this sense of peace and calm, not to mention how safe I feel. I just don't know what that all means. Am I gay have I always been this way and did it just take all of this to bring it out?" By now, I have tears rolling down my cheeks.

Kyla grabs my hand and pulls me into the bathroom and grabs a paper towel to dry my eyes. "Hey Spence you've been through a lot in a short about of time. What you are feeling is totally understandable. You have all these thoughts floating around in your head. Nobody said that you have to figure this out right now, not tomorrow, not even a year from now. Any one that looks at you can tell that you're torn apart about something, but whenever you just glance at Ashley; a complete calm washes over you. There is something there, you need to be patient with it and what ever happens, happens. Don't push yourself and don't let anyone else push you. I can guarantee that if it is Ashley that you want and she makes you happy then nothing else is going to matter.

* * *

Shane you still rock! Thanks to everyone for your support of this story. I know that I'm not they greatest at this but all the positive results really want me to try harder.


	39. Chapter 39

_Here is the next installment for your reading pleasure. As always please read and review._

* * *

I saw the hurt flash in Spencer's eyes as soon as I asked Carmen to dance. I want to dance with Spencer, there is just something I need to talk to Carmen about first.

"She really cares about you, you know" Carmen quickly asks me. I guess she saw me watching Spencer but I'm just going to play dumb for now.

"Who" I asked. Carmen just raised her eyebrow in that don't you play dumb with me look. "Okay I know your talking about Spencer" I had to admit "but what makes you say that?" I really don't know why she would say that to me.

"I figured a few things out during the week that you were gone. The most important thing is that I missed your friendship. We were great friends before we got together and well, I want that back." Carmen tells me.

I'm looking in her eyes and I can see the sincerity in them. "I would really like that too Carmen, but I think that is all we can be. There is something there with Spencer I just know it. Its like she has been the piece that has been missing in my life. I'm just going to give her the time she needs to figure it out." I had planned a whole speech to give to Carmen about not wanting a relationship with her again but still having a friendship but I guess I didn't need it after all.

I'm about to say something else to Carmen when I see Kyla out of the corner of my eye pull Spencer into the bathroom. I didn't wait; I just started to move towards the bathroom I didn't know what was going on but it didn't look good. I could hear Carmen calling my name behind me but I had to get to Spencer.

Just as I open the door, I see Kyla wrap Spencer in a hug. "Spence, Ky, whats going on? what happened?" I don't get a response from either of them instead Spencer turns around and just looks at me. She seems so hurt and confused. Before I can say anything else, Spencer launches herself at me.

"Ssh ssh Spencer its okay, I'm here everything is going to be okay." I whisper in her ear while rubbing her back. I'm not sure what happened or what is going on. I looked to Kyla and she just shrugged. "Spencer, Sweetie look at me please." I begged of her . Finally, my brown eyes are looking into her deep ocean blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Ash but nothing is wrong I was talking with Kyla one minute and the next minute I'm crying. I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your dance with Carmen. I'm just being over emotional " Spencer tries to explain while taking a step back and out of my arms. I instantly miss the contact. She is leaving then bathroom without another word.

"Kyla what the hell just happened and don't tell me it was nothing" I demand.

"Everything is just happening to her all at once Ash. She is confused about what she feels for you, moving back to L.A. afraid that Tom is going to find her. Just be there for her Ashley just like you have been doing, be there for her" Kyla tells me as she leaves the bathroom.

I stand there for minute before I leave, once I leave the bathroom. I see Kyla dancing with Aiden and Clay dancing with Madison. I turn to look at the table and see Spencer talking to Carmen. I was just about to head over that way when something catches my eye. I look over towards the door and I can't believe what I'm seeing.

I start to rush to the door grabbing Aiden and telling Kyla to get Madison and Clay and wait for us at the table. She tries to argue with me but I think the look in my eyes tell her just to do it. "Aiden I think I just saw Tom trying to get in here lets go take a quick look in the parking lot and see if he might be hanging around out there." I quickly say.

Once we get outside, we split up to canvas the parking lot quickly. I think about grabbing my off duty weapon from my ankle holster but decide against it in the long run because I am not positive if it was him or not. I end up meeting Aiden at the back of the club and neither of us saw a sign of him.

"I didn't see him Ash, lets head back inside and just check out there just to make sure that we didn't miss him" Aiden tells me.

We get back inside and once again, I go one way and Aiden the other. We meet back at the table. Clay was the first to speak. "What was that about guys? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah Clay everything is fine. I thought I might have seen Tom but Aid and I checked it out and if he was here he is gone now." I notice the look of fear on Spencer's face. "Don't worry Spence I not certain if it was him or not so lets just finish the night and have some fun. You wanna dance with me?" I give her the smile that I know nobody can resist. It must work because so gets up and we had to the dance floor.

We start dance and I am surprised at what a great dancer Spencer is. We started out about an arms length apart but after a couple of songs we slow started to move towards each other. After a couple of more, I'm ready to head back to the table for a drink but Spencer pulls me back. I notice the music and changing to a slower song. Spencer just looks at me, her eyes asking me to stay and dance so I did.

"Ash, I'm sorry about earlier. I was just talking with Carmen about you and her feelings for you and well I guess I just got jealous that you asked her to dance and not me." Spencer tells me.

"Why would that make you jealous?" I asked in return.

"I think you know that answer to that already Ashley. I know that you had something special with Carman. I mean come on you were going to propose to her. Here I am recently divorced and not sure what is going on in my head." Spencer quickly tells me.

"Breathe Spence its okay. Here is what I think and you tell me if I'm wrong okay?" Spencer just nodded at me. "Okay I think that you are having feelings for me and those feelings are confusing you" I pause and once again Spencer just nods her head again. I just start to chuckle "Spencer the reason I wanted to dance with Carmen is to tell her that I could be nothing more then friends with her. Yes I was in love with her at one time but I'm not any more."

The next thing that I know is that it felt like the life was being squeezed out of me. Finally, Spencer releases death grip on me and asked "Ashley will you go on a date with me?" she asked.

I just looked at her for a minute dumfounded that it hits me what she just asked me. "I would love for nothing more"


	40. Chapter 40

_I know I'm lame. I am so sorry it has taken me forever to get this out, not only did it take forever it sucks and really really short. I don't know what to say. I'll try to do better. _

_Thanks for reading and reviewing and being patient with me.  
_

* * *

I was starting to hit panic mode. Trying to get ready for my date with Ashley and didn't have a clue as to what to wear. I had been looking into my closet for almost an hour when Clay poked his head into the room.

"Spencer get out of the closet and just call someone for some help," Clay said with a small smile on his face.

"Clay that was not even close to being funny" I said angrily. I walked out of the closet and grabbed my cell phone from the nightstand to call for some reinforcement.

After the third ring, the phone is answered "Hey Girl whats up? Shouldn't you be getting ready for your hot date tonight" I heard for the phone.

"Madison are your busy? I really need to some help. Please tell me that you can help me?" I rushed out in one big breath.

With a smile on her face, Madison replies. "Woo there chica just calm down. Of course I can help you just give me a few minutes to get there okay. So in the mean time just calm down everything will be okay and I promise that Ashley is just as nervous as you are."

"Thank you Madison I'll see you in a few minutes" Hanging up the phone Spencer. I let out a deep sigh still trying to clam myself down. What the hell was I thinking when I asked her out? I claim temporary insanity I can't do this.

"Spencer you're doing it again just calm down." Clay tries to tell me. "You can do this and everything will be just fine."

"How did you know that is what I was thinking?" I asked him

"Spence I'm your big brother I've seen that look on your face before." Clay said with a big smile on his face.

Just as I was about to respond I heard the doorbell. I run out to answer it hoping that it is Madison. Let for me it was. I open the door, and grab Madison and drag her back into my room. Along the way, we pasted Clay and he just laughs at me.

Open in my room I close the door and give Madison the big hug possible. "Madison, thank you so much for your help. I don't know what I would of done if you couldn't help me." I tell her quickly.

"Spence, I can't breathe think you can let go please." Madison asked. I immediately let go and give her an apologetic look.

"Its okay, I can guarantee that Ashley is just as nervous as you are Spence. You really just need to relax. This is just like any other time you and Ashley have done anything together its just that this time you both have put a name to it. Just think of this as any other time that you and Ashley have hung out and you'll do fine. I promise" Madison tells me.

"Thanks Madison. Your right this is just like any other time. So lets raid my closest and see what I have that I can wear." I said while walking over to my closest.

In no time at all Madison has an outfit picked out for me. I must say I look hot. Good thing too I think Ashley just arrived to pick me out. I know what your thinking I asked her out why is she picking me up. While I am still learning to get around the city so I asked Ashley if she minded driving and she didn't. Well here goes nothing.


	41. Chapter 41

So yeah, I disappeared again. Sorry, about that it has been a very eventful month for me. Rather then, bore you with it I will just get on with the update. I will apologize now for the ending. So I asked somebody special in my life to remind me that I need to start updating more often so lets see if that helps. Along with the whips and chains the two below are using.

This one is for you IaMaFaLlEnDaRkAnGeL and Somthgilike2do sorry for the delay.

* * *

Madison was at my house with me, when she got a phone call. I soon as I heard Madison say hot date I knew that it was Spencer on the other end of the phone. Oh my, what if she wants to cancel and is afraid to tell me herself or what is she is hurt and needs help. All of these things were running though my mind all at once.

I was finally brought out of my thoughts by Madison waving her hand in front of my face. "Calm down Ash, Spencer is fine she just needs some help getting ready is all. Do you think you'll be okay by yourself or should I call Kayla and have her come over" Madison asked.

Just then Kayla walks through my door "Did I just hear my name?" she asked.

"Oh hey Ky, I have to run and help Spencer out do you think you can look after your sister? And make sure that she is presentable for Spencer tonight." Madison asked.

My only response to Madison as she walked out the door was to stick my tongue out at her. I head into my closest to try to find something to wear. I am pacing back and forth in my closet. I don't think I have ever been as nervous for a date as I am right now.

"Hey Ash are you okay" Kyla asked

I must have jumped about ten feet in the air she scared me so badly. I also must have looked pretty funny as she can now stop laughing.

I slap her in the shoulder. "Oh my god Kyla you scared the shit out of my. What the hell were you thinking?" I asked.

"I am sorry Ashley I didn't mean to scare you, but I am glad I did, I needed a good laugh though so thanks. I was just asking if you were okay and I guess not. What is up Ashley I have never seen you this nervous before a date before?" Kyla asked.

"To be honest with you Sis, I don't know why either. The only explanation that I have is that it is Spencer. I have never felt an immediate connection to anyone before like I have her." I sit down on my bed. "Ky when I walked into that room and saw her lying there, it was like a switch was flipped in me. All I wanted to do at that minute is scoop her up into my arms and protect her forever. I know you probably think that I'm crazy and how can anyone feel that for somebody they don't even know and just by seeing them lay unconscious on the floor." I try to explain.

"No Ash I don't think you are crazy at all." Kyla tells me while patting my knee. "Now let's get you into on of your hottest outfits for your dream girl." She tells me getting up off the bed, offering me her hand, and pulling me up.

Once we finished picking out my best outfit. I had about thirty minutes to pick up Spencer. That should give me plenty of time to get there. I look in the mirror one last time and then turn to Kyla "Do you think you can help me with one other thing?" I asked sheepishly.

Rolling her eyes at me Kyla just shakes her head.

"What car should I take?" I asked.

She rolls her eyes at me again. "Take the Mustang, because if you show up in that cherry red beauty with the top down I would want you," She told me.

I gave Kyla a hug while thanking her for her help, grabbed the keys and I was out the door. I was halfway there when I remember that I forgot to get her something. I spot a florist and run in quickly to get the biggest and beautiful bouquet of her favorite flowers.

I finally arrive at her place and I see that Madison's car is still here I do not know if that is a good or bad thing. I grab the flowers and head towards the door. Before I even have a chance to knock, the door opens.

"Good evening Ashley why don't you come in and sit down while Spencer finishes getting ready," Clay asks.

I do not know why but I get scared. It's not like I have never met Clay before it's just the way he answered the door and asked me to come in. Maybe I'm scared because I've never had this with a girl before. Most of the time I would just met them at the club. That way if the date was not going, well I just sneak off. I walk in and sit down on the couch and Clay sits opposite of me.

I guess luck was on my side tonight because just as Clay opened his mouth to say something. I see the most gorgeous women I have ever laid eye on start walking down the stairs. I was stunned I have never seen as one look at pretty as she did. I was so out of it I didn't even realize that I had got up and walk to meet her at the bottom of the stairs. Madison laughing snaps me out of my daze, I turn my head towards her and she just shakes her head.

"Hey Ash you have something dripping from your chin" she tells me.

I go to wipe my chin, which just makes her laugh even harder. I then turn to look at Spencer and she is also laughing. She slowly leans into me to whisper into my ear. I can't help but shiver when I feel her lips brush against my ear

"Ash its okay I think she was joking and trying to imply that you were drooling" Spencer whispers too me.

I whip my head towards Madison who is still laughing. I just glare at her. I am about to tell her off when my cell phone starts to ring. I grab it from my back pocket, which by the way I'm surprised that I was able to put it back there with how tight my jeans are. I look at the phone then Spencer and my face falls.


	42. Chapter 42

Wow look who is back. Yeah yeah I've been gone forever. I am sorry but I am back for now. I am having a rough time writing this for some reason. I am trying to get back into the swing of things, just be patient with me please. Anyways I hope you approve of this effort. Streak thanks for the gentle pushes to get this out and for the idea for the date.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own SoN or its characters. I am simple using them.

Somthgilike2do: Sorry it looks like you wont get to bring out the leather knee high boots and straps after all. So that also means no whimpering.

I can't promise when the next update will be. Maybe I can get some help from Streak on the next one?

* * *

I quickly take a couple steps away from Spencer to answer the phone.

"Officer Davies" I say into the phone.

"Hey Ash its Aiden"

"Aiden I'm really busy right now so if this can wait that would be great." I quickly tell Aiden trying to keep my anger at bay.

"I know Ash you have your big date tonight. When are you picking her up?" Aiden asked.

"You asswipe I'm picking her up now. I thought this was going to be a really important call not just checking up on me. I am going to hang up now." I hiss into the phone.

"Ash wait there was another reason that I called. The Sergeant wants to make sure that we get in early tomorrow for a meeting with him, and before you ask I have no idea what this is about." Aiden told me.

"Okay Aiden I'll make sure that I am in by 7:30 is that enough time?" I asked my patience wearing thin.

"Yeah Ash that should be fine, I'll let you get one with your big date now. I hope me calling when I did, doesn't set the mood for the rest of the date." Aiden said before hanging up the phone.

I turn around and I see something that I never ever want to see again. Spencer looks so hurt and defeated. I quickly make my way back to her. I gentle lift her chin so that she has to meet my eyes.

"Spence, what is wrong sweetheart?" I asking quietly, already knowing the answer. I also see a tear slowly roll down her cheek. I gently brush it away with the pad of my thumb. I then pulled her into a hug.

She slowly starts to pull me in tighter, and she starts shaking because she can't hold back the tears any longer.

"Spence its okay" I tried to reassure her but she just held on tighter. Finally she pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"I am sorry Ash. I'm sure that I have made you late to where ever you need to go to now. Its just I was so looking forward tonight and now you have to leave." She quietly says looking down at the ground once again.

I raise her chin gently and softly kiss her lips. "Spence I am not leaving you. That was just Aiden telling me I had to be to work early tomorrow that is all. When I saw the phone number I thought I was going to have to break our date. That thought just killed me! I don't have to go in though and I'm here and want to take you out. I want to show off my hot date" I ended with a smile.

I hear her breath hitch and she looks deeply into my eyes. "Really" Spencer asked hopefully.

I couldn't help but kiss her again. "Yeah Spence, lets go," and I take her hand and walk her to my car. I open the door for her and wait until she is buckled up before I shut the door. I walk around to my side and climb in and get on our way.

As I pull up to a stop light a short while later I look over a Spencer and just that small glance and she takes my breath away. I reach over and take her hand in mine and continue towards the restaurant. I can't help but think what a great night this is going to be. Sure it started out roughly but we got through it and I really hope that Spencer will enjoy what I have planned for the night.

_**Spencer's POV**_

I can't believe I responded like that when she got that phone call. Its just that I have been looking forward to this all day and when I thought she might have to cancel at the last minute like that I was crushed. Ashley was so sweet about the whole thing. Even Tom never treated me the way that Ashley is.

She doesn't think that I notice that she keeps stealing glances at me but I do. We are sitting at a stop light and she slowly reaches over and grabs my hand. She gives is a light squeeze. As the light changes she doesn't let go. I can't help let out a sigh. This just feels right.

We arrive to what I hope is the restaurant for dinner. Ashley parks the car and then asked me to wait while she walked around to my side to open the door for me. She holds out her hand for me and I take it as she helps me from the car. Once again she does not let go of my hand.

As soon as we enter the restaurant we are seated. It's a little Italian place. You know the Mom and Pop type of place. It feels so welcoming; we are seated at a table in the corner of the restaurant. I just love the red and white checked table cloth and the candle on the table lights up Ashley face perfectly.

I decide to order the lasagna as it is my favorite and Ashley orders Fettuccine Alfredo my second favorite. I have feeling that is why Ashley ordered it. Ashley also took care of ordering the wine for us.

I can't stop staring at her and it seems that she has the same problem.

"Ashley you look gorgeous tonight. Thank you for being so understanding about my break down back at the house" I tell her.

"Spence it's not a problem. I am sorry I made you worry. I hated to see that pained look on your face. I hope I never put it there again." Ashley tells me as she once again reaches for my hand.

"It's not your fault Ashley really I just always expect the worse. I was so excited about seeing you night that. Well you know." I had to look away from her so she wouldn't see the tears coming back into my eyes.

She is kneeling in front of me before I know it. So gentle turns my head so that we are eye to eye. She wipes my tears away. "Spencer I never want to hurt you and I am so sorry that you thought I might." She kisses me on the cheek and goes back to her chair.

Just as Ashley sits back down or food arrived. It was delicious it was like I was back home at my parents and Dad just cooked dinner. Half way through Ashley and I switched dinners so we both try other things. It was one of the best meals that I have had in the longest time.

I grabbed my credit card to pay for dinner only to find that Ashley had already paid. I playfully smack her on her arm. "Ash why did you do that? I was the one that asked you out I should have paid and drove" I tell her and give her my puppy dog eyes.

"Those eyes aren't going to work this time Spence the dinner has been paid for and there is nothing we can to about it. Now come on we still have a date to finish" Ashley tells me.


	43. Chapter 43

_I have a holiday gift for you all an update!_

_Okay I know I suck it's been forever since I have updated. I hope that there are a few people still interested in reading this. I promise with the New Year that I will make a better effort to wrap this up soon. _

_

* * *

  
_

Ashley gentle leads me from the restaurant and back to her car. She is the perfect gentlewoman and opens the door for me and waits until I am seated and closes the door before moving to the other side of the car to drive to our next destination.

"I hope you don't mind but I have planned a little surprise for you." Ashley tells me as we pulled into the parking lot of the beach, surprising it was pretty full.

"Ashley its almost dark outside what are we doing at the beach?" I asked curiously. I must admit though thoughts of walking hand and hand down the beach did sound amazing right now. The moon was out in all its glory and I could almost picture the reflection from the water. Ashley pulled me out of my day dream by taking my hand. I didn't even notice that she had exited the car and came around to open my side. Let alone that she grabbed some blankets from somewhere. I let Ashley help me from the car. We start walking towards the beach. I never let go of her hand.

As we are walking, I start to notice all the families with small children running around. I also didn't notice that we were weaving in and out of people sitting on the beach. It wasn't until we reached a couple of security guards that I realized what looks like a large movie screen set up.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts once again and Ashley is thanking the men. "This means a lot to me guy's, thanks again and I owe you both." I hear Ashley say. She then releases my hand to spread out the blankets she had with her. She sits down and pats the spot next to her. "Come on Spence its about to start, and I am sure you don't want to miss any of this" Ashley looks up saying to me. She finishes with a absolutely breath taking smile that makes me go weak at the knees.

I sit down next to Ashley and just look at her. I can't believe it was just a few short months ago I was married and I thought I was happy. I guess I never know what true happiness was, because Ashley gives that to me. At the same time I am so scared of what I am feeling. I turn and look away I am just so confused right now.

I feel a warm hand on my face and my head is slowly being turned towards her. "Are you in there?" I hear Ashley ask. "I know this might be a little childish but I just had to bring you to this. I have been coming every year since I was a kid and I just wanted to share this with you tonight. I hope that the movie choices are okay." Ashley sheepishly tells me, never talking her eyes off of me.

I gentle squeeze her hand. "Ash I'm sure I am going to love it as long as you're here watching it with me." I can feel myself start to blush at my words, but at the same time I don't think I have ever said truer words. When Ashley was around I always felt so safe and so…. I don't know loved? I guess that is the correct word. I feel Ashley squeeze my hand back as the movie starts on the screen.

My mouth drops open as I see the beginning credits. She brought me to the beach to watch a movie and it just happens to be one of my all time favorite movies. Disney's Little Mermaid. I turn at Ashley and she has a huge grin on her face. I lean over to her and whisper. "This is one of your favorite movies?"

She smiles at me. "Well okay so I've never seen this one before but I heard it was one of your favorites so I just knew I had to take you here. Plus the second really is my favorite movie.

I see Ashley lean back on to a rock so I move so that I am now setting in between her legs with my back against her chest. She wraps her arms around me and puts her chin on my shoulder. Have I mentioned how safe I feel in her arms? If I'm not careful I'm going to fall asleep.

I feel Ashley start to move behind me and I turn and look at her. "You okay Ash?" I ask.

"No I really have to go to the bathroom but I don't want to miss any of the movie this is really good and I wanna see if he kisses the girl" She says.

I let out a small laugh. "Well do you think you can hold it for another twenty minutes" I ask. It is so cute when she shakes her head like a five year old. "Then you better go now because there is about that much time left in the movie" She gets a cute little pout on her face and I can't help but smile at it. I move forward a little bit so that she can get up and I watch as she runs towards the restrooms.

In no time at all Ashley is back and softly sliding behind me and pulling me close once again. I can feel her playing with the hem of my shirt and it just makes me relax more into her. We sit quietly together and watch the rest of the film.

As the end credits roll, I can her Ashley sniffling behind me. I turn and as I do, I see Ashley drop her head so that I can't see her face. I quickly turn and pull her into a hug. Every moment that I am with this woman, I fall more and more for her.

* * *

_Neeners thank you for all your love and support. You need to kick my ass a little harder to get this story done. I am sure others would appreciate that. _


	44. Chapter 44

First this is a very very short update. I've been going though a lot these past couple of weeks and really haven't really been up to doing anything but sitting at home and feeling sorry for myself. I am slow getting back into the swing of things. Very very slowly.

Also it seems that I have lost some readers and for that I am sorry. I hope they come back once I get I get my ass in gear and start writing again. Not sure how much longer this one will be.

Thank you all for your patience and support. And to M&C thank you so much for your friendship! You are both helping me out in a very difficult time for me. I will always be greatful for that.

* * *

It has been a few weeks since Ashley's and mine first date. We have been out several times since then. We are going out again tonight it seems that we are going to picnic on the beach tonight and watch the sunset together. I love watching the sun set with Ash. It's the way her hair reflects the red from the setting sun makes her even more beautiful then she already is and that is pretty damn hard to do.

I am just putting on the finishing touches of my make-up when I here Clay yell up the stairs. "Spence, Ashley is just pulling up." I yelled back that I would be down in a minute. I hurry up and finish. Giving myself one last look in the mirror I head down stairs.

I come to a sudden halt when I reach the landing. There is Ashley, but like I have rarely seen her. She is still in her uniform. She also has a grim look on her face. "What is it Ashley what is wrong?" I asked.

"Spencer why don't we go in and sit down and talk" Ashley said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the sofa.

"Ashley what is it" I know that there is fear in my voice. I million different things start running through my mind of what could cause this reaction in her.

"Spence I just got a call from Carmen." Ashley starts "It seems that Tom is no where to be found. He was to report to his parole officer last week and never did. Aiden and I went over to his last known address and he wasn't there. Because he didn't check in he has now broken his parole and once we find him he will then have to go to prison. In the meantime I don't want you and Clay staying here. My condo is big enough for all of us and I would feel safer if you two would stay with me until he is caught"

I am speechless. I don't know what to say or do. "How did this happen how could he have just disappeared like that?" I ask.

"Spencer I don't know. It could just be that something has happened and that he could not report in. I don't know and I don't want to think of the worst but I still think it would be best that you stay with me until we can find out what happened." Ashley says and I can see the fear in her eyes for me.

I pull Ashley into me and just hold her. I am not sure what to do but I do know that I am scared. Its like I never knew Tom at all and is a totally different person now. I release Ashley and just look at her. "Ash let me talk to Clay about this okay. I have already let that man disturbed my life enough already. So please give me tonight to talk to Clay and then tomorrow I'll call you with an answer okay?" I can see the pain in her eyes as I tell her this. I give her a kiss on the cheek and then she nods and walks out the door.


	45. Chapter 45

Yes this is an update and it is a fairly good size for me. Hope you enjoy. I wrote most of this on a flight back from Vegas.

* * *

"Clay I am not sure what I should do about Tom" I tell my big brother. "I don't want to let this man effect my life any longer. I know this may sound wrong but I want to go with Ashley simply to be with her not because of Tom."

"Spence you need to do what is best for you now. I can see how happy Ashley makes you. I have never seen you look at anyone, the way you look at her. I can tell that you make her happy also. I am happy for you. With that said, I am going to stay here. You are right Tom has caused enough trouble for this family." Clay tells me.

I get up and wrap Clay into a tight hug. "Thanks Clay." I say after also kissing him on the cheek. "I am going to go for a run and try to clear my mind some." I run upstairs and change quickly and start to head out the door but not before, I hear Clay calling me.

"Hey, you forgot your phone, you should take it just in case" he tells me while walking to meet me halfway. "Thanks Clay, your right I really don't want to be taking any chances out there" I tell him. I start off at a nice slow pace just warming up. I start to head to the park because they have a great trail that for running. I just enter the park when I noticed that there was a car following me or maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me. I stop for a minute and just jog in place pretending that I am on my cell phone talking to somebody. When really I have already dialed 911 and just need to hit send if needed. I watch the car and since I have stopped it hasn't moved. I am getting more and more nervous. All of a sudden, the back door is slid opened and two teens come out with a soccer ball and a couple of small nets.

I released the breath that I didn't know I was holding in and gave a long sigh. Come on Spence pull it together, I think to myself. You are in a public place with lots of people around you'll be fine. Just remember that if something happens don't yell for help just start yelling fire. I circled the trail four or five times before I decide that, I should start heading back home.

During my run, I had decided that I wasn't going to let my ex scare me into hiding. Ashley has shown me that I can be strong and not to live my life in fear of what might happen. Once I get back home, I decide to take a nice long hot shower to easy my muscles after my run. Thoughts of Ashley being in the shower with me start to float through my head. I decide I better get out now before I start something I might not be able to finish. I throw on a loose pair of jeans and just as I am putting my tank top on, I hear the doorbell.

I get down stairs and before I open the door, I not only ask who is there but I peek out the window. I heard the person say flower delivery and got a glimpse of a very large bouquet of flowers. Not just any flowers but tulips to be exact, they just happen to be my most favorite flower. I open the door to accept the flowers and received a when I saw who was delving them.

"Hiya Sweetie" I hear Tom say to me while I am trying to get the door closed. Hi was a little bit faster them me and got his foot in the door before I could get it closed. As he was pushing the door back, open. I was able to quickly push the emergency call button on my cell phone and then toss it so hopefully he won't be able to find it any time soon. I also try to talk as loudly as possible so that if the call really does go though and pray to god that I can be heard. "Tom, what are you doing here? You know that you shouldn't be here." I yell at him.

"I've come for some pay back baby" I hear Tom tell me while pushing me further back into the house. I am really starting to panic tying to see if there is a way I can get out of this situation because I have a bad feeling this isn't going to end well for me. "You know my life has been a living hell these past few months and you know it is your entire fault." He is now yelling at me and he followed that last statement with a slap across my face. I can't help but yell out in pain. He starts yelling again. "Did you know that those cop friends of yours had me beaten when I was first arrested? It took me over a month to recover from that." He slaps me again. "Don't worry baby pay back really is a bitch just like you." He starts to undo his pants. I try to make a run for it but once again he was faster then I was and this time full out punched me in the face. That is the last thing I remember.

* * *

I know I am evil for leaving it like that, but it's late and I have to be up in a few hours for work but wanted to get something out for you. Thanks again for all the support. I have just about all of my old readers back and a few new ones also. You will never know the joy that your reviews bring me. Along with your threats of whips, chains, Black leather high-heeled boots. Peace and love y'all.

Sorry after posting I see that this is probably hard to read. If you have made it this far thank you. I'll try to figure out a better format for this.


	46. Chapter 46

Please don't hate me for how short this is and still leaving you kinda hanging. I am still going through an emotional roll coaster and hope to be able to get off soon, but until I have found the off switch I just have to make the most of the ride. Thank you all for your support of this story it means a lot to me.

* * *

Aiden and I were just about off shift when we got the call. "7R10" we heard crackle over the radio. Since Aiden was driving I answered. "7R10 at 148th and 85th go ahead" I replied to the dispatcher. "7R10 please switch to channel to for a personal message," the dispatcher asked. I didn't know what to think. I changed the channel to the radio. "7R10 on Channel 2 go ahead" I next here the voice of my Sgt. "Ash you need to get to Clay's house. We got a 911 call and it sounds like Spencer is in trouble" I barley register what he says before I see Aiden make a hard and sudden U-turn and hit the sirens. I am having hard time breathing. I don't know what I am going to do if something happens to Spencer.

We arrive just as another patrol car is pulling up. I quickly run to the door and all I see is blonde hair about the floor and realize that somebody is on top of Spencer. I faintly hear somebody say, "I'm going to teach a lesson about what happens to a woman that disrespects me like that." I don't know what comes over me but I run and tackle who ever it is. I end up sitting on top of them and I just start pounding into them. I don't know how long I am on top of them hitting them but by the time, Aiden and another officer pull me off of who I now see is Tom. I can't control my crying I have a complete and total break down I cling to Aiden as if he is my lifeline. I really do not know what I am going to if that bastard hurt her even more then before. Being beaten by anyone is one thing but then to be raped it is just beyond anything that I can image.

I finally pull myself somewhat together and start to move towards Spencer, but I do not see her anywhere. "Aid, where is she? Where is Spencer?" I am being to panic again. The look on Aiden's face was not helping. "Ash they had to rush her to the hospital. It looks like her really worked her over this time. The are afraid that there might be permanent damager but they can't be sure. Ash she was still unconscious when she left here. The Medics said it did not look good for her. I'm sorry Ash." I hear Aiden say while pulling me into another tight hug. "Aiden, can you please take me to her? I have to be with her now, more then ever.


	47. Chapter 47

So here is my next effort in this fic I am thinking maybe six or seven more chapters and then be done with it. I know that I have been really slow with updates recently and I am sorry. This current chapter was pretty hard to write because I could have taken this in a couple of different directions. I decided to go with the safe route. Let me know if you want to hear what the my less safe route was.

Love and peace to all. Thanks for the support!

* * *

It has been a week now and I have not left her side. Well that's not true when I found out that she was in a coma I wanted to go after the bastard who did this to her. Both Aiden and Carmen had to hold be back to stop me and explain that me going after Tom now wasn't going to help Spence. During this time, I have come to realize that I love her.

I know that I have not known her that long, but I swear I do love her with everything in my body. Just thinking about her lights up my day, I don't know what I am going to do if she doesn't come out of this. She has too make it I cannot lose her not when I just found her.

"Okay Ash I am taking you out of here just for a few hours. You have been here all week. Arthur and Paula are here and they will look after her for you. We are going to get you have for a decent shower and then we are going to lunch. Moreover, do not fight me on this or I will just knock you out and drag you out of this hospital. If you are going to do any good for Spencer, you need to recharge a little." I turn to see my best friend tell me.

"Madison we both can't leave her what happens if she needs somebody you're her Doctor?" I ask.

I hear her sigh. "Ash sweetie, it's called a cell phone. I have left instruction that if anything happens that we are to be called immediately. Plus Aiden is coming to be chauffeur so if there is an emergency we can get back quickly." Madison says with a smirk now.

"Ashley, please go with Madison. I can tell that you love my daughter very much and want her to be safe now. However, Paula and I will can watch over her for a little bit on our own. Madison is right you need to get out of here for a little bit and see some sun light and recharge just for a little bit. I promise if anything happens I'll call you right away," Arthur says.

I reluctantly agree to go with Madison. I know they are all right. Some fresh air will probably do me some good. And true to her word when we stepped out side of the hospital, there was Aiden with one of the detective's cars so that it still had the lights and sirens if needed but at the same time it did not scream cops.

When I got to my place I found that my Sister was there and had already ran I hot bath for me and had my favorite wine waiting for me. I slowly slipped into the tub and released a long sigh. I hated to admit it but I did need this. After soaking in the hot water for about an hour, I claimed out and walked into my room to dress but instead I found a masseuse with a portable massage table waiting for me.

It was a great afternoon. After my massage, Madison and Kyla took me out for a relaxing lunch. I had to admit that I really did need this. I was worried so much about Spencer that I forgot about myself and if anything happened to me who would be there to take care of Spencer. We were just finishing lunch when Madison got the call from the hospital she would not tell me what was happening just that we needed to get to the hospital.

Aidan got us to the hospital in less than ten minutes it would have been longer but I think my threats to him might have helped that. My mind was racing of what could be wrong and how I might deal with it. I never let go of Kyla's hand during the entire ride to the hospital. I didn't even let Aiden come to a full stop before I was jumping out of the car. Not even hearing the others yelling after me as I sprinted to Spencer's room. I was not even prepared for what I say when I walked into that room.

I walked into the room and was met with the blue eyes I have come to love. I could not move past the door there she was awake and looking at me. Tears started forming in my eyes and then I heard her call to me ever so softly "Ash baby please come over here" Spencer says. I cannot help by obey the soft request. I walked to the side of the bed and all I could do was stare into her eyes.

I did the only thing I could do at that moment I bent down and wrapped my arms around her and just held her like my life depended on it because I really believe it did.


	48. Chapter 48

I am trying to work back into writing more on a daily basis. So I will leave it all up to y'all, any reader I might have left.

Short updates like this one, or wait until I have a something about twice this size then post.

Thanks for all of you who do read.

As a reminder I do not own South of Nowhere. But sure as hell wish I did :-)

* * *

Spencer spent the rest of the week in the hospital much to her disappointment and my approval. We still did not know where Tom was and at least I knew she was safe at the hospital. Aiden and I spent most of our shifts looking for him and when the shift was over, I would just go straight to the hospital to be with her.

We talked a lot during this time. We decided that when she was released that she would move in with me. She had said that she decided that she was not going to let fear rule her life, but after this attach she is more scared then ever. I cannot say that I blame her. Aiden and I have spent most of our shift searching for Tom and trying to find him. For his sake he better pray to god that I do not catch him anywhere near Spencer.

At the end of the week, I get to take Spencer home with me. She is still has some bruises, but can move on her own for the most part and is just sore at times. I cannot believe he did that to her again I am not sure I can ever forgive myself for letting that happen to her again.

On Spencer's first night at her new home with me, I made her dinner and we just had a nice and relaxing candle lit dinner and just talked. It was nice. After dinner, Spencer tried to do that dishes but I wouldn't let her. I made her go into the TV room and watch Jeopardy. Once I was done with the dish I quietly walking into the TV and listened to her shout out the answers to the questions. It was so very cute.

I finally go and sit down next to her on the couch and she ends up with you head in my lap. I am just staring at the TV running my fingers through her hair. I love the feel of her hair and I know she is enjoying it because when I started I heard her release a contented sigh. I don't know how long we were on the couch like that but at some point, we both fell asleep. I carefully move from beneath Spencer and carry her up the stairs to the bedroom and we both go to bed.

We were not in bed for more then ten minutes I think before Spencer's nightmare. I quickly pull Spencer into my arms until she is calm again. "Spencer do you want to talk about the dream you just had? I know it might be hard but I promise that in the long run it will help." I gently wipe a tear from her cheek my thumb. "Yeah Ash I think you are right let me just change in my PJ's really quick and then if your not too tired I really would like to talk.

I know it seems that is all that you and I have done for the past week but we have been avoiding what we both know we need to talk about and I thank you for that. I really think that now is not the time though. Let's get a good nights sleep and tackle this when we are both fresh in the morning." Spencer says before getting up to find some PJ's to wear. I decided that I will change too sleeping in jeans are not the most comfortable sleepwear.


	49. Chapter 49

Thanks to the worlds greatest lil Sis for your help with this one.

* * *

Spencer's POV

When I first met Tom, he was the most amazing guy I have ever laid eyes on. The way he treated me was like being a queen; he was attentive, sweet, caring all those things, every girl wants. Even though I didn't know how I really felt about him. He was someone who is honorable, just like my father. It was year into our marriage when things started too change. I noticed it at first but I shook it out my mind.

Until it happened. I would tell myself he didn't mean it, that maybe things just got bad at work. I created all these excuses for the beatings I had gotten behind close doors, until I ended up in hospital that very first time. Every night after coming home from work his anger was targeted at me. Most of the time I felt hopeless and betrayal. I wasn't just physically abused but I was emotionally tormented by him.

If you think about it, why do we stay in relationships where we are beaten up? We tend to grow into our own shell and try to block the pain inside of us. That is what I did, after every hit. You just don't know what you have done wrong. Did I do something wrong to deserve this. Did I bring this upon myself? That is what every female out there feels thinks, is what is running through her mind.

The fact he didn't beat me in a way where the marks are bruises would show was intelligence on his side. The fact that he felt proud of his behavior. I wish I were stronger to fight back. To fight back and get my life back to prove to him he has no control over me. That I wasn't just a punching bag for his anger. Oh gosh how I wish I saved myself back then.

I started to become very scared by the time it got to him coming home from work. I would try to be as quiet as possible, not to let him be even more angered than he would already be. The fact I would some nights after the beatings sit in the bathroom letting water run so that he wouldn't hear my cries that would be the worst thing to do, whenever I would cry it would be another way for him to kick me around, and send me straight against the wall.

The lunch date with Clay also wasn't a good idea. I never thought about it until he confronted Tom and what do you know I was beaten once again. The fact that I forgave him for all this pain and hurt he has caused me. Lying to Clay was the stupidest thing but I had to. I didn't want him to know. Hiding the truth from my family was getting harder, crying over the phone to my brother was probably not the bravest thing I could have done.

The evening when he got home, I remember being fast asleep hearing him call me out, I woke up and took off to the closet and took the phone with me, as I was busy dialing 911.

_"911 what is your emergency." I heard the woman._

_"Please help me, my husband just got home drunk again and I know his going to hurt me." I gasp for air through the tears and talking on the phone not letting him hear me._

_"Okay, Ma'am, we will send someone out there right this minute." The operator said. All I was thinking would they be here in time before the door gets yanked open by him. Will I still be alive?_  
_It wasn't even long for that thought to run through my mind when it happened. It happened so fast that I hardly heard the woman on the phone. Tom pulling me from the closet, the face he had on I knew, I knew then it wasn't going to be good for either of us. Especially for myself._  
_He started to punch me over and over. He picked me up sending me towards the other side of the bedroom wall. I fell to the floor laying there unconscious. I was in so much pain that everything around me went black as I felt the kicks coming from him. It was as if he was the enormous demon coming to life. _

_It must have been a good thing that I didn't get time to hung up on the operator, as I hear him. _  
_"You see what happens bitch, when you try to get other people involved in our business. Maybe next time you will think twice before you go running to your brother. Who can't even help you? Look at you; you're just weak and pathetic." He yells at me. _

_End of flashback_

I woke up early not being able to really get back to sleep after my nightmare. I know that Ashley wants to talk about everything and I know that she is right and that we should but I just don't know if I am ready to relive this once again. It's bad enough in my dreams. I slip out of bed, which was quite hard because each time I moved Ash's grip would tighten on me. I must have taken an hour to get out of bed. I took a quick shower and headed downstairs to make some breakfast. Cooking always seems to relax me and I hope that it still has the same effect on me here. I just have to hunt around for everything that I need. I am not sure what I am going to make but I'll see what Ash has before I decide on anything.

Two hours later Ashley comes down to find that I have made Chocolate chip cookies male and female as she calls them (nuts and without nuts). I've made Cupcakes (yellow cake with chocolate frosting) I prepared lasagna for dinner tonight along with fresh bread to go with. Did I mention that cooking relaxes me? I ask Ashley what she wants for breakfast and she wants her favorite, which just happens to be mine. French toast with crispy bacon. So I start cooking while she goes and has her shower.


	50. Chapter 50

Yes, I am still around and trying to complete this. You can thank the large mass found in my thyroid and the great surgeon that then removed not only the large mass but half my thyroid with it. So in between sleeping and being really drugged up on pain pills I give you my next effort at an update for you.

* * *

I know that I couldn't stall any longer. I had to talk to Ashley and let her know what is going on with me. I am just so afraid and I don't want her to think of me as weak. I hear the water in the bathroom shut off and I know that it is now or never. If I cannot talk to Ashley about this, I might not be able to talk to anyone about this and I need to.

I decided that I am going to go following Ashley into the bedroom for this talk. I sit on the bed and wait for Ash to finish dressing. When she is done, she comes and sits down beside me. "Spence if you are not ready to talk about this you don't have to." Ashley starts "I'm just worried about you. I even understand if you want to talk to somebody else about this. I know this might seem weird that I would suggest this but what about talking to Carmen. And its not that I don't want you to talk to me because I do but I can sense that something is holding you back and I understand. So how about I call Carmen and see if she can met us at the beach and then you two can take while I work out?" Ashley finished with a smile pulling out her phone.

How is it that she knew what I needed when even I didn't? When she got off the phone with Carmen, I wrapped her in a tight hug. I really don't know what I did, but I thank god for bringing Ashley into my life. I am not sure where I would be without her. Maybe just maybe once I talk to Carmen, she will help me talk to Ashley. "Thanks for arranging this for me Ash. I think that is exactly what I needed but didn't know it until you said it. And its not that I don't want to talk to you it's just that I don't know how to do it yet. Does that make sense at all?" Ashley leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips. "It makes perfect sense." Ashley whispered before kissing me again.

"Thanks for meeting my Carmen, I really appreciate it". "It's not a problem Spencer, I owe Ashley more then a few favors so when she called I was more then willing to meet and talk with you." Carmen tells me. We walk a little was down closer to the water. There are not too many people around and that is exactly how I like things recently. We finally find a nice quiet spot to sit down. I don't know where to begin or even describe what is going on in my head so I just sit and play with the sand for now.

Carmen is the first to break the silence. "I think I know why I am here with you Spence. You need answers and you need closure and most of all you need somebody to yell out. You need somebody to get out all the rage you are feeling inside. Once you can do all that, you can move on. Ashley and I both know the steps that you need to take and the fear that you have. Ashley knows the fear more then I would but I am here for you."

"Why did you do it?" I ask. Carmen looks at me slightly confused. "You mean why did I abuse her?" Carmen asked. I just slightly nod my head in reply. "Mostly because I could, I felt she was weaker then I and I couldn't take my anger out on somebody stronger then I was. She was there and convenient. I had my own human punching bag and one that I could not only physically abuse but also verbally abuse. I had the best of both worlds. Somebody to love me and somebody to talk out all my anger on. I did not see it as wrong. I saw it as I was angry and upset and there Ashley was to take it out on. It did not matter that it was wrong I really didn't see it that way. It was messed up in my head and I can see that now. In my head Ashley was not, a person that I cared about she was just that punching bag. She was that person I could push around who would not and could not fight back she was an easy target." I had heard enough what Carman was saying was just way too hard to hear? Is that what Tom thought about me also? It was hard to sit there and listen to Carmen say those things but I did sit there and listen. I don't know how long she was talking but I let her say her peace because I knew she needed just as badly as I did. Once she was done, I had some questions and I just prayed to god she could answer them for me.

"So why me, why Ashley? What did we do that made us be abused? Was it something that we could have changed? Are if it wasn't us would it have been somebody else? I just need somebody to tell me why." I break down into tears and realize what Carmen has been saying nobody can really tell me why I have been abused beside the obvious reason. The sad thing is that I have. I pray to god that I wasn't or that the millions of others in the world were not. I am grateful though that this brought be to Ashley so that maybe just maybe I could learn what true love really is about.


End file.
